La Famille Vox Makers
by Hirondelle Agricole
Summary: Et si les Vox Makers étaient une famille? Une famille peu banale, mais une famille quand même. Avec le lot de trucs chelous qui va avec. (Warning 123NORU-DA FORTEMENT PRÉSENT). (Pardon. :3) (Khyorie, Juzzai et Volnokar, qui ont déjà été punis, ont écrit ça).
1. Introduction à ce bordel

Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent. Je suis totalement disposée à supprimer cette Fanfiction si demande il y a. C'est du pur bullshit, du wtf, c'est n'importe quoi. Donc excusez-nous d'avance. Pardon.

* * *

><p>"Lunatic, va mettre la table!"<p>

Papa Ermite hurlait à travers la maisonnée, excédé par le comportement abusif du jeune adolescent qui semblait subir de plein fouet une crise incontrôlable de besoin de reconnaissance

"Osef" lâcha-t-il, trop occupé à farfouiller le net à la recherche de sujets à poop.

Depuis plusieurs mois, le domicile familial était constamment secoué par des disputes sulfureuses.

"Tu arrêtes de malmener ton père!" ordonna Maman Cyrix, exténuée elle aussi.

Les pauvres parents avaient bien du mal à gérer Lunatic qui devenait de plus en plus compliqué à apaiser. Seuls ses relations virtuelles lui permettaient de garder le cap.

"DESCENDS IMMÉDIATEMENT SINON JE COUPE LA BOX!" s'écria à nouveau Ermite. Il connaissait très bien les stratagèmes qui fonctionnaient avec son fils.

Aussitôt, l'adolescent apparut, un regard haineux, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

"Tu veux quoi encore, espèce de peignoir ambulant, souffla-t-il.

- Tu ne t'adresses pas comme ça à ton père, le corrigea sa mère en lui infligeant une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Me touche pas, grogna Lunatic. T'es même pas capable d'ôter cette paire de lunette, sous-prétexte qu'elle te donne un air intelligent alors qu'au fond t'es conne comme tes pieds!"

Cyrix arrêta sa course effrénée et se posta devant son enfant, visiblement possédé par son esprit de contradiction. Elle posa violemment son torchon fétiche sur son épaule, gestuelle clichée des femmes aux foyer.

"Mon petit, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu fermes ta gueule et tu fais pas chier. Va mettre la table sac à merde et arrête de nous péter les couilles."

Elle lui adressa un sourire enjoleur avant de retourner à ses besognes.

"J'en ai marre de cette vie. J'en ai marre. J'ai une famille de merde et..."

Shindehai arriva en courant. Sa bouille d'ange parvenait très souvent à calmer les tensions, mais sa chevelure était si longue qu'elle tombait régulièrement en marchant dessus. Ce qui arriva indubitablement. Lunatic l'aida à se relever et, arborant une voix charmante forcée, suggéra à sa petite soeur d'aller mettre la table. Ermite dévisagea son fils.

"Tu te dépêches, je vais me replonger dans mon nouvel ouvrage avant de passer à table, alors si tu pouvais faire en sorte que ta mère ne me dérange pas, ce serait très aimable de ta part. Au moins tu servirais à quelque chose...

- Ouaip, ouaip. J'suis sûr ton livre pue tellement, murmura-t-il. Rien que le titre, quoi, "Moi et mon urètre" putain..."

Son père déguerpit aussitôt tandis que, contraint, l'adolescent s'empressa de metttre la table.

Il aperçut sa soeur sur la pointe des pieds, tentant en vain d'attraper les verres. Lunatic rit si fort qu'il la fit sursauter et elle laissa tomber la vaisselle au sol.

"Qui a fait ça? hurla Maman Cyrix en déboulant dans la cuisine. Qu'il se dénonce toute de suite, sinon vous serez tout les deux sanctionner.

- Ta mère.

- Comment?

- Non rien."

Lunatic prit la défense de sa soeur qui émit un rire malicieux et assez malsain avant de disparaître et remit tout ce bordel en état.

* * *

><p>Le repas était servi et toute la famille se retrouvait autour de la table. Un silence pesant s'installa.<p>

"HOLA!" hurla un jeune homme en prenant place près de Lunatic.

Les deux adultes de la pièce le toisèrent d'un regard interrogatif.

"C'est qui ce ce gay? amorça Ermite.

- Un pote à moi, répondit le pooper. Noruda.

- Il fout quoi ici putain?

- BAH J'EN SAIS RIEN!"

Ne souhaitant pas enveminer la situation, ils lui permirent de rester.

Le dîner se déroulait pour l'instant très silencieusement. Seuls les bruits des couverts heurtant les assiettes régnaient.

"Mais oui, je sais, faudrait que je fasse des séries abrégés...

- A qui tu parles? s'exclama Lunatic, surprenant Noruda à papoter tout seul.

- Bah à Ishigata! T'es con ou quoi...

- Mais c'est qui putain?!

- BAH MON SOURCIL, MERDE!"

Shindehai battait le rythme d'une musique au hasard avec sa fourchette tandis que Lunatic se facepalmait. Soudain, il hurla :

"CES PÂTES SONT TROP SALÉES C'EST DÉGUEULASSE! J'VAIS ALLER ME SUICIDER!"

Cyrix balança un bout de pain dans la gueule de son fils qui s'abstint aussitôt de faire quoique ce soit.

"Sinon, déclara Maman Cyrix, vous en pensez quoi des animaleries?

- On en pense que tu devrais fermer ta gueule, répondit Ermite.

- C'est très le respect ici, murmura Lunatic...

- Moi j'aime bien le hamster à six doigts de Tonton Godefroy" ajouta Shindehai.

Le repas se termina comme il avait commencé, et chacun retourna à ses occupations après avoir laissé la pauvre petite Shindehai débarasser la table toute seule.

* * *

><p>"Attends-moi ici, Noruda", lui dit Lunatic tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père afin d'y chercher des piles pour permettre à son ami de jouer lui aussi à la console.<p>

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, il surprit son père en train de regarder des animes étranges... Des femmes, avec des poulpes. Des tentacules, trop de tentacules. Ainsi que des cris atroces, suivis bien rapidement parce-que ceux de Lunatic.

"MAIS WHAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUUCK C'EST QUOI ÇA?!

- OH BORDEL DE MERDE" répondit instinctivement Ermite, cessant tout geste.

Un taupiqueur était très nettement discernable à travers le peignoir sali de son père.

"Je savais pas que les Pokémons existaient bel et bien" murmura Lunatic, choqué...

Ermite se releva.

"SORS-D'ICI JE... J'EN AVAIS MARRE DE CODER AVEC LE CUL ALORS J'AI TENTÉ D'AUTRE CHOSE, C'EST TOUT. En plus ça sera une des scènes phares de mon nouveau livre je t'ai dit! Dégage maintenant, espèce d'enfant mal élevé..."

Lorsque l'adolescent quitta la pièce, il tomba sur sa petite soeur.

"A, toi aussi Papa t'as présenté Taupiqueur? dit-elle de sa voix suave. La première fois, ça fait peur, mais après on s'y habitue..."

Puis elle s'en alla en fredonnant l'air d'une musique quelconque, insouciante. Lunatic la regarda retourner dans sa chambre, sereine, alors que lui était profondément tourmenté par ces visions d'horreur.

Il mit ces malheurs de côté et rejoignit son ami qui, encore, parlait avec son compagnon perpétuel.

"Tu as des piles? s'enquit-il.

- Non. Mais je retourne plus là-bas, c'est mort...

- Tiens, je me suis dis exactement la même chose quelques minutes auparavant après avoir voulu visiter la maison et être tombé sur la chambre de tes parents où était ta mère ou ton père j'sais pas trop..."

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à Lunatic pour qu'il réagisse.

"MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FAMILLE?!"

* * *

><p>"Suus..<p>

- Quoi?

- Non rien."

La plupart du temps, Lunatic était incompris. Il retourna sur son ordinateur, afin de peaufiner sa dernière poop prometteuse. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans son bureau puis se releva en hurlant :

"Où est ma PUTAIN DE BOUL MAJIK? JE DÉCONNE PAS!"

Noruda sursauta et caressa son sourcil afin de le rassurer.

" Shh, susurra-t-il, ça va bien se passer Ishigata, calme toi...

- NON ÇA VA PAS BIEN SE PASSER!"

Lunatic semblait très en colère. Alerté par le bruit, le chien de la famille rejoignit la chambre de l'adolescent.

"MAD DOG CASSE-TOI!"

Et aussitôt, le clébard prit la parole.

"Je cherche Bébère la Bière".

Lunatic se réfugia sous sa couette et Noruda hurla d'une voie aiguë, si aiguë que ce hurlement aurait très bien pu naître de la bouche d'une fille.

"Hé, mais ça me fait penser à Rémi le Radis ça..."

Puis il sympathisa avec le chien. Il ne semblait pas troubler le moins du monde par ce canidé parlant.

* * *

><p>"Les enfants, au lit maintenant!" hurla Maman Cyrix, très soucieuse de la santé de ses enfants.<p>

Elle jarta le pauvre Noruda qui se retrouva obligé de rentrer chez lui. Il était assez triste de ne pas avoir pu continuer cette conversation ô combien intéressante avec Mad Dog.

"Demain on va voir Papie 100 Pseudos et Mamie MJ alors vous devez être en forme!"

Lunatic soupira. Demain il voulait juste parler avec ses amis sur Skype et défoncer des amateurs sur Lethal League. Shindehai, quant à elle, semblait stressée par cette annonce. Et pour cause : elle n'était pas très appréciée par ses grands-parents paternels. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'elle se retrouvait en garderie durant ces sorties. Mais c'était supportable, car elle y retrouvait Neku et Kanipan.

* * *

><p>"Alors Lunatic, comment ça se passe à la maison, demanda Mamie MJ de sa voix enrouée. Avec Papie on arrête pas d'aller au cinéma, c'est vachement bien!<p>

- Bof, j'ai surpris Papa en train de se lustrer le Taupiqueur et c'est assez étrange..." répondit Lunatic.

Ermite sentait très bien le sombre regard de son épouse sur ses épaules malgré ses lunettes.

" Sinon, et vous? reprit l'adolescent, désireux de mettre un peu d'ambiance, ou plutôt de faire parler ses grands-parents pour que Maman Cyrix décrète qu'il est temps de partir.

- Bah on est allés avoir "The Amazing Spiderman 2" au cinéma, répondit Papie 100 pseudos. C'est de loin bien meilleur que la trilogie de merde qu'on nous a servie quelques années plus tôt.

- NAN MAIS GROSSE PUTE ON SE CALME LA!"

Lunatic fixait ses grands-parents, les yeux écarquillés, surpris par tant de vulgarité.

"FERMEZ-LAAAAAAAA! LA TRILOGIE DE SAM RAIMI EST MEILLEURE QUE CETTE BOUSE D'ANDREW GARFIELD DE MERDE!

- Comment tu parles devant ton petit-fils, espèce de vieille garce! s'indigna son mari.

- Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à cette trilogie!"

Pendant ce temps, la petite famille s'était eclispée.

* * *

><p>Shindehai avait pris possession des sceaux éparpillés dans la garderie et s'était confectionné une batterie d'infortune pendant que Kanipan chantait en japonais de sa voix mélodieuse et que Neku faisait de la air-guitar.<p>

Ils offraient un spectacle de qualité et toute la garderie était subjuguée par ces trois talents (ouaip enfin...) Pour une fois, la petite Shindehai était ravie d'avoir été déposée ici. C'était bien plus convivial qu'à la maison, entre les cris, les situations dérangeantes, ses parents assez étranges et le chien parlant (bizarrement, personne ne voulait la croire...)

Mais malheureusement, la réjouissance fut de courte durée puisque Maman Cyrix apparut, affublée de ses lunettes noires, comme à l'accoutumée, afin de quérir son unique fille.

"Bonjour, je ne possède plus d'anus" murmura la fillette, effrayant au passage sa mère qui ne comprit rien et s'en contreficha royalement.


	2. Bienvenue dans le bordel

La suite de notre bordel. On espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Après la journée mouvementée de la veille, la petite famille méritait amplement de profiter de ce dimanche. Aucune sortie familiale n'était prévue. Lunatic n'en était que plus comblé : il pourrait passer la journée sur l'ordinateur, comme escompté. Et ses parents... Et bien, ils vaqueraient à leurs occupations habituelles. Occupations qui, par ailleurs, devraient rester secrètes. Honnêtement. Une vigilance accrue serait préférable. Bref.<p>

"Shindehai, fais plus attention, râla Maman Cyrix. Tes cheveux traînent dans ta nourriture."

La petite fille soupira et poussa la mèche dissidente qui flottait dans son bol de lait. Son frère arriva par derrière, et lui poussa le visage dans le liquide blanc. Un rire sadique retentit, suivi d'un chouinement. Shindehai attrapa un torchon et s'essuya le faciès.

"Mais ne touche pas à mon torchon, Nom de Dieu!"

Cyrix lui ôta des mains le bout de tissu divin. Puis elle réalisa que son enfant était étrangement couvert de lait.

"Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait? s'exclama-t-elle, partagée entre le rire et la colère.

- C'est Luna, répondit la fillette, vexée. Il est nul."

Quel grand frère indigne. Indigne, certes, mais terriblement badass.

"Rien à foutre" maugréa l'intéressé, fier de lui.

Il attrapa des duplos et retourna dans sa chambre. Il détestait par dessus tout se sustenter en présence de sa famille.

"Je t'ai dit d'être un peu plus attentive, c'est pas possible ça, murmura Maman Cyrix. Tu es en train de bouffer tes cheveux!"

Shindehai cessa de mastiquer et jeta un regard désespéré à sa mère. S'ensuivit un fou rire. N'empêche, cet enfant était un peu tebé... Entre temps, Papa Ermite avait fait son apparition et se grattait les balls devant une émission à la con de télé-achats.

_La boule de lavage. La b..._

Instantanément, il changea de chaîne.

"Encore ce "truc" là... Heureusement que Luna n'a pas entendu...

- J'ai très bien entendu" hurla une voix de l'étage supérieur.

Ermite se racla la gorge, puis adressa un regard attendri à Shindehai. Regard qui s'emplit bientôt d'un certain sarcasme.

"Tu sais qu'on me tend une perche grande comme ma b-

- Soigne un peu ton langage devant ton unique fille, le coupa Cyrix. Et je vois même pas de quoi tu parles!

- Mais on dirait qu'elle s'est pris une faci-

- QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE?!"

Ermite se réinstalla sur son canapé et, les bras croisés, se concentra sur le téléviseur, blessé dans son estime.

* * *

><p>Lunatic mangeait lentement ses duplos en regardant une vidéo random sur YouTube, lorsqu'un bruit anormal attira son attention. Il se retourna et surpris un Noruda clandestin se ramasser salement sur la moquette.<p>

"Estoy aqui!"

L'adolescent s'infligea une facepalm.

"Tu fous quoi dans ma chambre, putain?! hurla-t-il, excédé.

- SHH, SHH! Tu vas faire peur à Ishigata!"

Noruda se caressa le sourcil avec douceur.

"Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Depuis quand un sourcil peut entretenir une relation avec son... géniteur? Porteur?" Il marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle. "Pfff, appelle ça comme tu veux, mais refais plus jamais ça!

- Refaire quoi? reprit Noruda.

- S'INTRODUIRE DANS MA CHAMBRE SANS PRÉVENIR.

- S'introduire dans ta chambre...?"

Il lança une oeillade très dérangeante.

"Pourtant, j'le fais en pleine nuit, et tu dis rien, se justifia le monosourcileux.

- Que... Wut?

- Bah oui, tu savais pas? J'aime bien regarder les gens dormir, surtout toi avec ton visage attirant et... tes caleçons "Salamèche".

- DÉGAGE D'ICI PUTAIN!" s'écria Lunatic.

Noruda fit non de la tête et repartit s'asseoir sur le lit. Soudain, il aperçut Rémi le Radis, vilement camouflé dans l'amoire du pooper.

"Il était là!" dit-il tout en s'approchant de l'antre du légume. "Et Bébère la Bière!"

Ni une, ni deux, Mad Dog apparut à une allure folle.

"Où ça? Où ça?" demanda-t-il, essouflé.

Lunatic tomba de sa chaise.

"Mais... MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE?!"

Oui, il ne savait toujours pas que son chien avait la capacité parler la langue humaine. Ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit, Godefroy pénétra dans la chambre, Shindehai solidement accrochée à sa jambe droit.

"Alors, petit jouvenceau, commença-t-il. On tourmente sa petite soeur?

- Salut, Gode, ricana Lunatic en l'apercevant.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, s'impatienta le féru de littérature. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'amuses à faire tourner ta petite soeur en bourrique?"

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant cette manière de s'exprimer peu commune... Il fut tiré de ses songes par Noruda qui s'enthousiasmait de sa découverte avec Mad Dog.

Résumons : Godefroy, Shindehai, Mad Dog et Noruda (sans oublier Ishigata). Et parmis tout ce bordel, personne n'avait remarqué que Lunatic était en caleçon.

"Hé mais, Luna, s'exclama Godefroy. Tu es en sous-vêtement? Avec tout ce petit monde dans ta chambre. C'est bien malappris ça..."

En effet... Il s'empressa de se cacher sous sa couette.

"Barrez-vous d'ici putain! J'dois me changer et puis qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre, tous là, c'est pas un gang-bang!

- C'est quoi un gang-bang? demanda Shindehai de sa douce voix.

- Bah, concrètement, c'est une fille qui a des demandes assez étranges."

Tous se regardèrent les uns après les autres. Mais qui avait parlé?

"BAH JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT MAIS PERSONNE ME CROIT QUAND JE DIS QUE MON SOURCIL SAIT PARLER! s'écria Noruda, au bord des larmes.

- Ça va aller, calme toi" le rassura Ichigata.

Godefroy avait attrapé Shindehai et l'avait emmené loin de toutes ces horreurs. Quel aimable Tonton sensé. Il mériterait des hugs plus souvent.

* * *

><p>Maman Cyrix, dans toute sa bonté légendaire, avait autorisé Noruda et Godefroy à rester la nuit.<p>

Le lendemain, donc, il fallait se rendre au lycée pour les deux plus grands, et à l'école primaire pour Shindehai. Mais Lunatic ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Maman, j'peux rester ici au lieu d'aller au bahut? grogna-t-il, soumis à la fatigue.

- Mais, roooh... Tu vois bien que je suis en train de tresser les cheveux de ta soeur, non? souffla Cyrix. Va voir ton père..."

Aussitôt, l'adolescent se rendit dans la cuisine d'où il avait entendu des sifflements s'échapper. Une vision effroyable s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il y entra. Papa Ermite, en tablier, une spatule à la main, devant les fourneaux.

"Putain de merde" dit Lunatic sans réfléchir.

Son père se retourna et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, informa son fils de quelques petites choses.

"Avec ta mère on a décidé d'intervertir les rôles, expliqua-t-il. Donc, cette semaine, je serai Maman Ermite. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir, mon grand?

- Déjà, s'il te plaît, ne réessaie plus jamais d'être attentionné avec moi..." Voyant la mine déconfite de son père, il se rattrapa : "J'peux rester à la maison? Tu serais la meilleure maman, j't'assure!

- C'est d'accord alors!"

Quelle crédulité de la part d'Ermite, et surtout, quelle manipulation exécrable! Mais après tout, c'était parfait.

Lunatic gravit les marches quatre-à-quatre et apprit à Noruda qu'ils pourraient rester ici, et que le lycée était désormais évité.

* * *

><p>Noruda se rendait aux toilettes lorsqu'il discerna Papa Cyrix dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce fut une très mauvaise idée de vouloir admirer ce qu'il s'y passait, mais il avait succombé à sa curiosité.<p>

"Y'a quelqu'un? murmura-t-il, effrayé.

- JE SUIS PAPA!"

Noruda sursauta.

"Euh, okay, lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Ah, pardon, fit Cyrix, gêné, je m'entraînais dans mon rôle de Papa Cyrix.

- Ça explique donc le peignoir de Ermite je présume?

- Oui tout à fait."

On entendit le possesseur d'Ishigata tousser dans le but de combler ce vide dérangeant.

"Bon bah, je vais vous laisser du coup" reprit-il.

Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce et se rendit là où il devait aller initialement.

* * *

><p>"IL EST MORT!" hurla Noruda en entrant en trombe dans la salle.<p>

Lunatic tomba, à nouveau, de son fauteuil.

"QUI? QUE? QUOI?" s'écria-t-il à son tour.

Voyant la détresse de son ami, il s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

"T'inquiètes pas, va, il va bien...

- MAIS NON IL VA PAS BIEN! s'indigna Noruda. IL M'A PAS DEMANDÉ DE FAIRE DES SÉRIE ABRÉGÉES DEPUIS PLUSIEURS HEURES!"

Lunatic haussa les sourcils. Il nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

"Because I know. Somewhere deep down in my heart... I still love you..." murmura l'être en deuil.

Un grand silence se fit.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH pleurnicha Ishigata.

- TU ES EN VIE!"

Le pauvre pooper était retourné sur son ordinateur tant cette situation semblait trop irréaliste à son goût. Bizarrement, il était bien plus inspiré désormais pour ses prochaines poops.

* * *

><p>"A TABLE LES JEUNES!"<p>

Maman Ermite avait passé toute matinée aux fourneaux. Aussi quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une unique pittoresque omelette au milieu de la table...

"Tout ce temps... POUR ÇA?" marmonna Lunatic." J'VAIS ME SUICIDER!

- Noooooooooooon. Tu restes ici et tu vas manger" lui ordonna Ermite, content de lui. "J'me suis donnée du mal pour vous!"

Tous s'assirent en silence autour de la table ronde, méfiants. Ermite les servit à tour de rôle.

"Bon appétit!"

Il sentit que quelqu'un tirait sa manche.

"Dis Papa euh... Maman. Pourquoi y'a un poil qui ondule dans mon omelette, lui demanda Shindehai en lui montrant son plat.

- Bah, c'est juste que... J'en sais rien, tu peux pas juste apprécier c'que je fais pour toi!"

Maman Ermite semblait très vexée. Godefroy prit immédiatement la défense de sa petite nièce.

"Vous êtes tous timbrés, ici! Tu as beau être mon frère, j'vais pas me ranger de ton côté tout le temps!"

Il s'approcha de Shindehai et lui fit un câlin.

"Viens, je vais te préparer un met délicieux dans la cuisine.

- J'vais avec Tonton perso, continua Luna.

- J'te suis!"

Ermite se retrouva donc livré à lui-même.

"MAIS J'VOULAIS MANGER DE SON OMELETTE, MOI" s'indigna Ishigata.


	3. Pataugeons dans le bordel

La suite! On espère que ça plaira tout autant que le reste! :3

Il est possible que vous trouviez des mots qui n'ont pas sa place dans les phrases qui sont en fait la déformation involontaire d'autres mots. Blâmons tous en chœur celle qui a écrit tout ça la tête en l'air. \o

* * *

><p>Noruda et Godefroy étant déjà présents, Ermite et Cyrix avaient jugé bon de convier les grands-parents maternels à la maison, grands-parents qui se révélaient être, une semaine sur deux, également les grands-parents paternels. Autant dire que tout cela pouvait prendre une tournure consanguine assez repoussante si les stratagèmes n'étaient pas connus par avance.<p>

Mettant ces sombres idées de côté, la fête prévue pour la soirée s'annonçait grandiose. Et étrangement, Godefroy semblait sur le qui-vive. Il était assez anxieux vis-à-vis de sa petite nièce, qui subissait ou voyait des choses bien trop traumatisantes pour son âge. C'était tout bonnement compréhensible, après tout. Assez triste, mais terriblement drôle La pauvre.

* * *

><p>Ermite était chargé d'une seule et unique chose. YOU HAD ONLY ONE JOB. La décoration. Et il n'avait rien trouvé de plus... subtil que de gonfler des "ballons" de forme phallique, autrement appelé "préservatif". Autant dire que la pièce était visuellement très agréable. De ce fait, Shindehai était interdite de "pénétrer" dans la salle. Heureusement qu'il y avait quelqu'un de suffisamment sain d'esprit pour protéger la fillette parmi cet attroupement de personnes irresponsables.<p>

La confection du repas avait été confiée à Lunatic. Un choix bien étrange, qui annonçait d'ores et déjà des surprises à l'arrivée, sachant qu'il ne se nourrissait quasi-exclusivement que de duplos. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait acheté des chips. Des tonnes de chips. De quoi remplir une piscine entière de chips. C'est dire. C'est bien la variété.

Tout était planifié. Tout semblait parfait.

* * *

><p>"Lunatic! hurla Ermite, un poil énervé. Où sont les kinder délices à la noix de coco, je te prie?!<p>

- Bah en fait, s'expliqua l'adolescent de sa voix grave, j'aime pas trop ça.

- BAH VIENS BIEN TE FAIRE FOUTRE! TARTARIN DE TA RACE CON!"

Le plus jeune des deux arqua un sourcil et haussa les épaules, n'adressant à son géniteur qu'un regard dépourvu d'intérêt, et surtout, extrêmement blasé.

* * *

><p>Les grands-parents étaient enfin arrivés. Noru-Da vint leur ouvrir, bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de chez lui.<p>

"ARRÊTE DE ME COPIER, s'écria 100pseudo.

- NON MAIS OH, GARE AUX NANARS, JE FAIS MON BÂTARD. ET SI T'ES PAS CONTENT, TU BAISSES TON SON WINDOWS.

- NE FAIS PAS COMME MOI, reprit le grand-père. NE LAISSE PAS DE MESSAGE SUR LES CHAÎNES YOUTUBE DES GENS POUR LES REMERCIER DE LEUR ABONNEMENT."

L'adolescent les fixa, apeuré. La querelle cessa, puis laissa place à des chuchotements.

"Je crois qu'on s'est trompés de maison, susurra Mamie MJ.

- Bah pourtant, c'est l'adresse de d'habitude...

- No, no, les coupa Noru-Da, esta la buena casa. Pero tenemos una problema."

Aussitôt, les deux vieux croûtons le poussèrent d'une manière désinvolte. L'un des deux hurla afin d'informer qu'ils étaient là. On entendit très distinctement Taï gravir les marches menant à sa chambre à une vitesse folle afin de s'y réfugier.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, histoire de papoter quelques minutes avant de servir les chips qui allaient servir d'apéro, et de repas.

"Au fait, dit Papie 100pseudo, c'est qui cet immigré qui nous a ouvert la porte?

- Bah un pote de Luna, répondit brièvement Ermite. Qui fait désormais partie intégrante de la famille.

- Et il en a pas une, de base? demanda MJ, très peu désireuse d'accueillir un espagnol ou un portugais, on sait pas trop, dans son arbre généalogique (nique la logique).

- En fait, aucune idée, mais bon, il est gentil, juste un peu schizophrène sur les bords, parce-qu'il parle à son sourcil, expliqua la mère de famille Ermite. Donc voilà." Il marqua une pause. "Vous voulez des kinder délices à la noix de Coco(f77)?

- C'est quoi cette mierda, déclara Noru-Da, interpellé.

- BAH UN TRUC SUPRA BON! (On entendit un rire s'échapper de l'étage, en provenance de Lunatic)

- Supi...

- C'est dégueulasse, putain! s'écrièrent-t-ils tous en choeur, ligués contre Ermite.

- OUAIP BAH ALLEZ BIEN VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!"

A ces mots, percevant les hurlements, Cyrix s'empressa d'apparaître dans la poussière soulevée lors de son passage sur le plancher dégueulasse de leur maison.

"Que se passe-t-il" demanda-t-il, les froncils sourcés.

Aucun mot ne retentit dans la spacieuse salle. Silence.

* * *

><p>Afin d'éviter toutes altercations inutiles, Cyrix avait intimé l'ordre à ses enfants et l'immigré de rester confinés dans leur chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il ne voulait pas qu'une dispute éclate ce soir avec les grands-parents.<p>

Noru-Da et Lunatic jouaient ensemble à la démo de SSB sur Nintendo 3DS, pariant sur la défaite de l'un, puis de l'autre. Un magnifique bordel.

"Luna! hurla Shindehai. Luna, viens m'aider, s'il te plaît!

- Ferme-là, tu me déconcentres! répondit sèchement son frangin. Tu as qu'à appeler Godefroy pour qu'il vienne t'aider!"

La fillette s'exécuta et bientôt son oncle vint à son secours.

"Mais what th..."

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée face à un spectacle si peu anodin. Shindehai s'était coincée la chevelure dans un ventilateur.

"Mais comment as-tu fait ton compte? demanda Godefroy, plein de bonne volonté.

- Mais, mais, pleurnicha sa pauvre nièce. J'ai juste fait du headbang en écoutant une musique et comme il faisait chaud j'avais le ventilateur et mes cheveux se sont pris dedans!"

Des petites larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

"Allons bon, voyons ça..."

La fillette n'osait plus bouger, de peur d'empirer la situation. La douleur était suffisamment dure à surmonter, autant faciliter les choses.

"Et si j'appuie... ici"?

Godefroy pressa un bouton quelconque et le ventilateur s'actionna alors. Dans le sens contraire à la résolution. Et c'est ainsi que la fillette se retrouva la quasi totalité de la chevelure emmêlée dans les pâles.

"Tant pis, finit par dire Shindehai, exténuée. Je vais tout couper!

- Mais non, fais pas ça! s'écria son oncle. Après, Mam- euh Papa Cyrix va devenir vieux!"

L'enfant lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Ouaip non, laisse tomber... Mais fait pas ça!"

Et, sous ses yeux ébahis, elle coupa ses cheveux. Une masse noirâtre s'effondra sur le parquet.

"Ah mais non, c'est bon, dit-elle. J'avais juste oublié que j'avais une perruque sur le crâne en plus."

Et aussitôt, Cyrix apparut dans le pièce.

"Pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux, Taiponce!"

Silence gênant.

"Je suis une princesse cachée alors? déclara la fillette sur un ton joyeux.

- Bah non...

- De toute façon, c'était une perruque.

- Ah, d'accord..."

Puis son père de la semaine disparut.

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein. Les gosses étaient occupés et les adultes papotaient, entre quelques chips et chope de bière. Mais alors que la chanson phare de la soirée "Mon PC est réparé" était sur le point de démarrer, la chaîne hi-fi tomba en rade.<p>

"Ermite, va chercher Godefroy, on va avoir besoin de monde pour réparer ça" ordonna Cyrix à son épouse.

Celle-ci s'en alla quérir le jeune homme qu'elle trouva, bourré, assis contre le mur, à marmonner des propos inaudibles.

"Mec, ça va? s'empressa de demander Ermite.

- Woooaw, petite jouvencelle, on s'écarte" dit-il en bégayant et en pointant son ainé de sa bouteille de bière.

Il peina à se relever et Ermite le mena au lieu du crime. Il le jeta à moitié au sol. Godefroy réprima un grognement d'insatisfaction.

"Il est totalement bourré, t'es sûre que ça va nous aider?

- Bah, on fera avec."

Alors que le petit couple s'affairait à réparer la vieillerie, Godefroy se releva tant bien que mal.

"Et on lui pèlera le jonc, comme au bailli du Limousin..."

Il avait vraiment du mal à articuler.

"Mais c'est quoi cet accent de gueux?" s'écria Ermite.

Son frère l'ignora et continua son récit.

"Qu'on a fendu un beau matin, qu'on a pendu avec ses tripes..."

Il tapota l'épaule du barbu.

"Espèce de COUREUSE DE REMPARTS!"

Cyrix lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

><p>Noru-Da et Lunatic étaient toujours concentrés sur leur 3DS, rivés sur leur écran, prêts à tout pour remporter la bataille. Ils n'avaient que la démo, mais cela leur suffisait amplement!<p>

Lunatic prenait souvent Mario, tandis que Noru-Da, à défaut de ne pouvoir sélectionner Palutena, préférait Megaman qu'il avait appris à jouer grâce à ses 13 heures de jeu, toutes démos confondues.

"Viens au corps à corps, tapette! le taquina Lunatic.

- C'est ça, allez, mange mes projectiles... OH LA POKÉBALL, A MOI!"

Les regarder jouer était tout aussi hilarant. Et même si quelques insultes fusaient à certains moments, cela restait tout de même bon enfant.

"PLUS QUE QUELQUES SECONDES ALLEZ, hurla le pooper.

- HAHA ESSAIE DE M'AVOIR!"

Noru-Da avait 180% de damages mais bougeait si vite que son adversaire ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Et c'est en usant de cette technique plutôt fourbe qu'il remporta la victoire.

"OOOOH LA CHEAT LA.

- Ouaip, bien sûr, répliqua Noru-Da en arquant son sourcil.

- J'te défonce en temps normal.

- Je pense pas, non.

- Ah ouaip?"

A ces mots, Lunatic se rua sur son ami et un véritable combat débuta dans la petite chambre. Ce n'était pas si amical, voire même assez violent. Ils se tiraient les cheveux, se mordaient. Un peu ridicule, certes, mais tout cela paraissait bien dangereux.

Las de ne pas prendre le dessus sur son camarade, Noru-Da usa des grands moyens.

"Tu l'auras voulu... FINAL SMASH!"

Et c'est les yeux écarquillés, perdu et à demi-décédé sous l'hilarité de la situation que Luna se vit frapper par un poing sorti du sourcil de son ennemi.


	4. Le bordel de l'infini

On tient à s'excuser pour ça. Enfin, à moitié. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Il était aux alentours de trois heures du matin. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient stoppé cette soirée inoubliable. Le stock de chips s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure et les litres de bière étaient engloutis à une vitesse effroyable. Les blagues foireuses fusaient, et certaines situations devenaient vraiment trop personnelles. C'est ainsi qu'après être parvenu à réparer la chaîne hi-fi, MJ fut prise d'un élan d'amour envers son compagnon. Et elle décida de le démontrer d'une manière assez évocatrice. Aussitôt, elle bondit sur la table de salon, envoyant valser les quelques bouteilles vides, et remua frénétiquement, en rythme avec la musique "On fait tourner les serviettes", son boule. Acte plus communément appelé "touèrque". Et, visiblement, cela ne déplaisait pas à 100pseudo. On se passera de narrer sa réaction.<p>

Cyrix, pendant ce temps, traînait sur Omegle. Et ce genre d'occupation nécessitait quelques setups. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était retrouvé totalement à walp dans le salon, un vulgaire coussin tout à fait innocent, négligemment posée de manière à camoufler sa virilité de mère au foyer à temps partiel. Quelquefois, on l'entendait marmonner des choses assez étranges. Mais mieux valait-il l'ignorer, bourré comme il était. En fait, la conduite de chacun était dictée par l'alcool. Comme en témoignait l'attitude d'Ermite. Réduit à l'état de légume bavant, il comatait dans une petite piscine gonflable remplie de chips. Ah, bah, maintenant on savait où est-ce qu'elles étaient...

Et parmi la foule, la petite Shindehaï était parvenue à se glisser pour y faire on-ne-sait-quoi, peut-être grignoter deux-trois trucs. Elle avait fait un passage éclair, ne manquant cependant pas de faire un petit calinou à sa Godefroyete favorite. Elle, s'étant rendue compte de la présence de ses grands-parents, et était donc repartie spontanément.

* * *

><p>Curieuse comme elle était, la fillette avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à son frère, comme elle avait coutume de faire lorsqu'il était en présence d'un ami.<p>

Elle approchait à pas de velours, et tourna la poignée doucement, sans bruit. Ainsi, elle pénétra dans un silence troublant, ponctué par la respiration de deux personnes paisiblement endormies. Il faisait noir, elle ne voyait rien, mais elle distinguait très bien deux formes se dessiner dans l'ombre ; deux formes recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre sous la couette. Shindehaï marcha accidentellement sur un lego et poussa un petit cri étouffé. Noru-Da (d'après la carrure), se retourna. Elle déguerpit aussitôt de la pièce, ne prenant pas la peine de chercher le pourquoi du comment, l'esprit envahi par des images peu conventionnelles. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'y enferma quelques minutes, encore bouleversée par ces visions. Elle comptait bien y toucher deux mots à son frangin. Et elle n'osait même pas redescendre.

Tant pis. Avide de comprendre, Shindehaï prit son courage à deux mains et déboula dans la chambre maudite à une vitesse effroyable.

"Luna, je-"

L'adolescent, assis en tailleur sur le lit, lui lança une injure en guise de réponse. Noru-Da, quant à lui, s'occupait comme il pouvait sur l'ordinateur.

"Sup!" dit-il en se retournant vers la fillette.

Elle restait, immobile, ne comprenant pas la situation.

"MAIS WUUUUUUT" hurla-t-elle en quittant la pièce à nouveau.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, tout aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. Noru-Da haussa les épaules. Lunatic passa sa main sous l'oreiller et en sortit plusieurs duplos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" hurla Noru-Da.

Il avait fait sursauter son ami qui s'était pitoyablement ramassé sur le sol

"Ça va pas d'hurler comme ça, non?" râla-t-il en réarrangeant sa coupe de cheveux.

Son invité pointa du doigt l'écran en hurlant.

"Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii" commenta le pooper, au bord des larmes, dès qu'il eut aperçu l'horreur en question.

* * *

><p>Shindehaï rejoignit à nouveau son oncle, apparemment la seule personne en qui elle ait la moindre confiance. Elle attrapa sa manche et l'agita dans tous les sens.<p>

"TONTONTONTONTONTONTONTONTONTONTONTONTONTON" hurla-t-elle.

Godefroy était en train de sautiller en rond, tel un flamant rose. Il stoppa nette sa danse expérimentale afin d'entendre ce que sa nièce avait à lui dire. En lui intimant d'arrêter de gueuler comme ça.

"Y'a Noru-Da et Lunatic ils étaient ensemble, dans le même lit et-

- Oh bah ça c'est normal, ils s'emboîtaient, la coupa-t-il. Un peu comme moi, quand je vois de jolies serrures...

- Mais Tonton... mumura la petite fille. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Tu n'aimes pas les métaphores? grogna Godefroy. C'est fort... en chocolat euh, dommage."

Shindehaï s'ingligea une facepalm qui retentit dans tout la baraque.

"Ils sont où Papa & Maman? finit-elle par demander.

- Ils font des travaux dans la salle de bain!"

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'elle avait disparu. Bientôt, elle se retrouva devant la fameuse pièce. Des bruits étonnamment crades en émanaient.

"PUTPUTPUTPUTPUTPUT, hurla Cyrix qu'elle avait reconnu d'après sa voix.

- Pourquoi t'as tordu ce tuyaux? J'vais te vomir dessus!"

Shindehaï sentit un frisson de dégoût lui parcourir l'échine. Encore une fois, elle poussa la façade de bois, s'armant de toute sa vaillance.

"Vous faites quoi?..."

Aucune réponse.

"OWI REGARDE CYRIX JUNIOR IL GRANDIT!"

La fillette arqua un sourcil.

"J'vais vous laisser".

Et elle disparut.

* * *

><p><em>Quelle sensation étrange... Lunatic se réveilla. Il avait manqué de tomber de son lit. La gueule de bois sans doute... Sans réfléchir, il quitta sa chambre histoire de se sustenter et de se remettre sur pied. Mais dans la maison, personne n'était réveillé. Un silence pesant régnait. Où étaient-ils tous bien passés?<em>

_De la cuisine, un filet de senteur agréable parcourait la maison. Il se laissa guider et il aperçut quelqu'un aux fourneaux. Quelqu'un vêtu d'un unique tablier et d'une toque. Sans sous-vêtement. Ce qui laissait paraître sa paire de fesses rebondies, surmontées d'un... SOURCUL.. Et tout à coup, cette personne se retourna. C'était Noru-Da._

_"Hey, tu veux un burrito? s'enquit-il._

_- AAAAH-AAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"._

_Lunatic se réveilla en sueur. Il se redressa instinctivement et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Il sentit quelque chose remuer près de lui. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas de lit supplémentaire pour Noru-Da, alors il avait accepté qu'il pionce à ses côtés. Mais, il semblait... bizarre._

_"Hey, tu veux un burrito?"_

_Les images terrifiantes de son rêve (cauchemar précédent) défilèrent devant lui et, enfin, il s'éveilla pour de bon. Afin de ne pas subir une autre frayeur pas possible, il poussa son compagnon qui dormait bel et bien à sa gauche. Mais il était affublé du masque d'Ishigata... MAIS POURQUOI._

Lunatic heurta le sol.

* * *

><p>"Y'a quelqu'un?"<p>

Godefroy ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tomba dans un salon... sans dessus-dessous. Des bouteilles vides, des miettes de chips, des vêtements, des... piscines gonflables? Une perruque rose? Il soupira.

Il s'était rendu compte ce matin qu'il avait manifestement perdu sa carte bleue. Nul doute qu'elle dormait quelque part dans cette maison. Mais aucune idée d'où elle pourrait bien être.

Voyant que personne ne comptait lui répondre, il prit l'initiative de monter à l'étage. Peut-être que les gosses étaient réveillés? De toute façon, il comptait passer le bonjour à sa nièce avant de s'eclipser. Il toqua respectueusement trois fois sur sa porte rose. Aucune réponse, mais des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que Shindehaïe semblait levée.

"Je peux entrer, mon enfant?

- Euh non, pas tout de suite!"

Il patienta quelques secondes et, las de poireauter dans ce couloir lugubre et effrayant, il entra sans la permission de la gamine, qu'il aperçut furtivement refermer un tiroir.

"Ça va? fit-il.

- Euh oui... C'était un peu bizarre hier soir, mais sinon, tout va bien" répondit Taï de sa petite voix.

Elle se précipita vers son oncle pour l'enlacer dès que celui-ci approcha d'une armoire suspecte. Il n'y fit pas trop attention. Son regard était plutôt porté sur l'objet d'une couleur bleu typique qui trônait sur son bureau.

"Ma carte bleue" dit Godefroy, sèchement.

On entendit sa nièce déglutir.

"Euh, j'ai trouvé ça dans le salon, hier" tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Le jeune homme récupéra son bien et attrapa l'enfant pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

"C'est pas bien de mentir, tu le sais ça?"

Alors qu'il la sermonnait, l'une des portes du placard s'ouvrit toute seule. Intrigué, Godefroy délaissa Shindehaï et s'approcha du meuble. Il l'inspecta quelques secondes avant d'entreprendre de l'ouvrir.

"NON NE FAIS PAS ÇA!" s'écria la fillette.

Ignorant sa mise en garde, il se fit submerger par un tas de maracas aux couleurs variées. Rouge, bleu, jaune, vert, toutes les couleurs arc-en-ciel. Il y en avait facilement pour... plusieurs centaines d'euros de maracas! Mais, que faisait-elle avec tout ça?

Il n'y avait plus que son bras qui dépassait du tas de maracas.

"Tu peux m'aider?" souffla Godefroy.

Shindehaï avait déjà quitté la pièce.


	5. Un bordel en convention

Désolée pour ce chapitre assez bof-bof... On espère que ça plaît quand même!

(Merci à Noru-Da pour l'idée des lolis!)

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fameuse soirée infernale. La vie familiale avait repris son cours habituel —il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de très anodin de toute façon et la convention tant attendue était enfin arrivée : la Japex Anpo! Elle n'était pas énormément renommée, mais les Vox Makers avaient été les premiers invités. Cette attention les avait tellement émus qu'ils avaient accepté sans réfléchir. Ignorant même jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se déroulait. Mais tout avait fini par rentrer dans l'ordre. Une méticuleuse organisation leur avait permis de tout anticiper. Ils se sentaient un peu inédits. Après tout, ils représentaient la première chaîne YouTube issue exclusivement d'une même famille —ou presque, RPZ Noru-Da. Ils étaient fiers d'eux, du travail fourni ; entre autre, de leur évolution spectaculaire au sein du YouTube game. Et puis, rencontrer les fans était une expérience tout à fait agréable.<p>

* * *

><p>Après un long et laborieux voyage de plusieurs heures, toute la petite famille était parvenue au lieu béni. Ils étaient si impatients. Enfin, en majorité. Certains vivaient désormais dans la peur de revivre une soirée aussi épouvantable. Surtout Papie MJ. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Elle s'était tout simplement réveillée, le popotin marqué par moult hématomes voire même griffures. Autant dire qu'elle avait passé la majorité du voyage à tenter de trouver une position confortable et s'était résignée à dormir contre le mur.<p>

Chacun aida à décharger le véhicule. Les croûtons, les parents, l'immigré, le pooper, le chien, le sire. Et Shindehaï dans tout ça. Où était-elle? Ils ne l'avaient quand même pas oublié au domicile familial?!

"M'man, j'crois qu'on a oublié Taï, dit Lunatic, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

- Ah bon?"

Cyrix —car entre temps il y avait eu le roulement— était de tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre. Comme s'il s'en contrefichait d'avoir laissé sa gamine de 8 ans à plusieurs heures de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement.

" Tant p-

- Je suis là! s'écria une voix suraiguë. C'est moi qui ai conduit en fait. J'arrivais pas à enlever la clef du contact..."

Mamie 100pseudo s'assit en silence par terre et se donna une facepalm monumentale.

"Vous avez laissé un enfant conduire un utilitaire? renchérit Godefroy.

- MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL!" hurla Noru-Da, visiblement charmé par les multiples talents de la petite fille.

Shindehaï attrapa son sac à dos "MLP" et suivit en trottinant son père qui s'était déjà dirigé à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ignorant la tentative pitoyable de flirt de la part de l'immigré.

* * *

><p>A leur grande surprise, tout était déjà installé à leur arrivée. Leur stand était monté, décoré, tout le matériel était présent. Un petit message avait même été laissé par le Staff : "Pour nos Guests, keur keur love, 3". Un peu flippant, mais appréciable. Visiblement peu acclimaté à recevoir ce genre de gentil message, Noru-Da avait attrapé le bout de papier et l'avait glissé dans sa poche afin de le garder pour toujours.<p>

Peu à peu, les invités pointaient le bout de leur nez, et les visiteurs affluaient à la porte principale. Lunatic était nerveux. Les autres parlaient joyeusement, prenant le soin de ne pas évoquer les incidents gênants de la semaine passé.

"J'me demande c'que Mad_Dog est en train de faire, souffla le pooper à Noru-Da.

- Bah en fait il a pas le droit de rentrer dans la convention, lui répondit-il. T'en fais pas, on lui ramènerait des mangas gratuits. Par contre, il risque de faire la gueule comme on a amené Oscar et pas lui".

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une multitudes de hurlements de fangirl/boyisme effroyables. Tous aux aguets, ils se préparaient à affronter une horde d'adolescents déchaînés. En plus de ça, ils se situaient non loin de l'entrée. Logique, somme toute, puisqu'ils représentaient les principaux invités!

Maman Cyrix s'était postée à quelques pas du stand, un large sourire aux lèvres, son regard pervers camouflé par ses lunettes noires, frottant ses mains d'une manière subjective. Ermite patientait calmement, assis dans un coin. Il sortait des sachets de Kinder Délice à la noix de coco et les dégustait depuis tout à l'heure.

"INFINITE KINDER PEIGNOIR BITCHES!"

Peut-être trouverait-il aujourd'hui un adepte de ce délicieux met? Avec qui il pourrait partager sa passion? Il était déjà tout heureux rien qu'à cette pensée. Quant aux grands-parents, ils faisaient leur footing matinal, qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu réaliser depuis belle lurette. Au moins, ils pourraient démontrer leurs conditions physiques exemplaires pour des vieux —en fait, Mamie 100pseudo voulait surtout serrer de la minette. Taï, dans toute sa cuteness adorable, lisait un livre "Winx" à l'abri des regards, quelque peu honteuse de ses centres d'intérêts d'enfants.

* * *

><p>Dix longues minutes sans visite leur avaient fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le succès escompté. Maman Cyrix était bouleversée, mais elle continuait de fixer les passants d'une manière absolument étrange. Lunatic avait prit l'initiative d'installer une WiiU pour jouer à SSB ou Hyrule Warriors. Peut-être que cela leur permettrait de faire venir du monde. Et les piner avec des grosses épées.<p>

Quoiqu'il en soit, la scène juste devant leur stand venait d'accueillir une batterie et une guitare. C'était une bonne chose pour eux. Les gens s'agglutineraient devant. Puis soudain, le batteur fit son apparition et effectua quelques enchaînements histoire de tester son matos. Il executa alors un roulement sur la caisse claire. Et ce fut un déclic instantané chez Godefroy.

"GNGENNHNHNGNHGNN NOOOOOOOOOOON".

Ce bruit bien trop semblable aux maracas... Il avait été traumatisté par ces instruments démoniaques dans la chambre de Taï. Aussitôt, sans réfléchir, il avait pris ses jambes à son cou, bousculant tout le monde sur son chemin et laissant sa main vicelarde se balader de postérieur en postérieur. Il hurlait d'une manière bien inhabituelle et creepy. Mais le plus important était de quitter ce lieu infesté par les percussions diaboliques. Sur son chemin, il avait même poussé sa petite nièce. Propulsée à plusieurs mètre —quelle puissance du Godefroy— elle gisait au sol, abasourdie.

Lunatic, qui passait par là, perçut les appels à l'aide de sa soeur. Paniqué, il la retrouva, allongé —en fait il s'en foutait mais #yolo. Elle se roulait en boule et gémissait bizarrement. Son frère s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main. Alors que Shindehaï s'apprétait à l'attraper pour se relever, il l'ôta et partit en moonwalk en chuchotant : "mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr". C'était une scène dont l'epicness ne pouvait être égalée.

Noru-Da accourut, frappé par le comportement de Lunatic. Il sourça son froncil et attrapa la fillette pour l'aider à se redresser.

Mais. STUPEUR. Impossible de réagir, de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit. Le Noru-Da était bloqué. Ses yeux suivaient la trajectoire de deux femmes cosplayées. Mais quels cosplays! PALUTENA ET LUCINA! C'était un pousse-au-crime! Il laissa tomber la pauvre fillette qui voyait chaque homme de sa vie la laisser derrière.

"ATTENDEZ MOI! s'écria Noru-Da. EMBRASSEZ-VOUS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! JE VEUX VOIR ÇA!"

Ainsi, une course-poursuite débuta dans la Japex Anpo. [insérer ici CaramellDansen en imaginant Noru-Da courir les bras en l'air poursuivant deux femmes apeurées par son désir dérangeant]

Et pendant ce temps...

* * *

><p>"Tiens Thomate Cerix, déclara un individu random. Mon PC est pété, tu peux pas faire un truc?"<p>

Maman Cyrix reposa les Fanarts qu'elle venait de recevoir et se dirigea vers cette fameuse personne.

"Viens-là, petit strudel. Je vais t'expliquer un peu la vie" murmura-t-il en replaçant ses lunettes du bout de son index et en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

Il l'entraîna au fin fond de l'énorme salle et des hurlements déchirant retentirent. Mais ils paraissaient bien inaudibles si l'on se trouvait au stand Vox. Donc, Ermite ignorait totalement ce que sa femme était en train d'infliger à un pauvre individu. (Une minute de silence pour que vous imaginiez Cyrix en femme).

* * *

><p>Noru-Da était revenu bredouille, la larme à l'oeil. Il ruminait dans un coin du stand, les bras croisés. Si seulement...<p>

Alors que ses collègues discutaient avec des fans (oui ils étaient enfin arrivés), il se retrouvait livré à lui-même. Mais hors de question de rester seul à broyer du noir dans un coin. Qui sait? Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion d'admirer un Palucina IRL plus tard...

Il jeta un vif coup d'oeil au prospectus qui indiquait les horaires des activités de la Japex Anpo. Rien ne l'intéressait. Bon et bien, il irait tout simplement faire un tour pour s'aérer l'esprit.

"Arrête de mater tout ce qui bouge bordel" râla Ishigata.

Noru-Da se frappa violemment le front, interpellant au passage les visiteurs qui le fixèrent, surpris. De toute façon, personne ne le prenait au sérieux, alors...

Il passa devant un stand qui attira son attention. Les voix qui s'en échappaient étaient toutes mélodieuses et douces ; des petits rires charmeurs. Noru-Da s'approcha.

"Y'a quoi ic? demanda-t-il.

- UN CONCOURS pierre-feuille-ciseaux DE HAUT-NIVEAU".

Devant l'enthousiasme de l'organisateur il accepta d'y prendre part. Et il ne regretta pas son choix.

Pas du tout.

Parce-qu'à la place de participants absolument normaux.

Se trouvait. UNE MULTITUDE DE LOLIS. TOUTES AUSSI MIGNONNES LES UNES QUE LES AUTRES. LEURS REGARDS INNOCENTS BRAQUÉS SUR NORU-DA QUI ÉTAIT AUX ANGES. Il saignait même du nez. C'était un peu dérangeant. Mais soit.

"Fais pas de conneries chuchota Ishigata. Va pas les choquer, ce sont des gamines!"

Il s'installa auprès d'elles. Il leur donna la main et ils formèrent une ronde, puis chantèrent une comptine avant de débuter le tournoi.

* * *

><p>Lunatic, qui en avait vraiment ras le cul de défoncer tout le monde, s'en était allé visiter les allées de la Japex Anpo. Il avait confié la WiiU à Cyrix, il pouvait donc s'absenter l'esprit tranquille —en théorie du moins.<p>

Il se rendit dans la partie "restauration" afin d'acheter quelques duplos. En passant, il fut intrigué par un stand qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et dont même le nom ne lui évoquait rien. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il l'avait déjà entendu, en partie du moins : "Vox Crêperie".

Lunatic s'autorisa quelques minutes de répit et inspecta la liste des prestations offertes.

Crêpe Panutella, crêpe sucrée-so 6, crêpe cerix, crêpe dog & custard... Tout un tas de recettes inconnues et aux noms assez dérangeants. Il inspectait les lieux pour en savoir plus.

"Hé, bâtard! J'TE RECONNAIS! CASSE-TOI!"

Un homme au faciès similaire à celui de son grand-père (ou grand-mère) apparut dans l'ombre et agitait un salami. Lunatic s'enfuit aussitôt.


	6. Bordel de merde

Ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire. Le contenu est encore plus BORDÉLIQUE que jamais. Nous en sommes désolés.

Il est possible que vous trouviez des références au VN de Garance (ALLEZ LE DL TOUT DE SUITE POUR Y JOUER) et on remercie Godefroy pour les idées qu'il a pu nous donner.

Tout ce qu'il y a ici n'est que du second degrés, on prévient juste.

Je tiens juste à rajouter que je trouve très cute le couple Cyrix/Ermite, ne me jugez pas, merci.

* * *

><p>Étant donné l'importance de la présence des Vox Makers à cette convention, il était tout à fait normal qu'ils occupent la scène à un moment ou à un autre, pour une conférence. Elle n'avait pas un but prédéfini et servirait tout simplement à voir un peu l'ambiance au sein de cette petite famille. Pas de sketch, de jeux. Des questions-réponses principalement et des dialogues avec le public. Rien n'était prévu. Mais attention. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient faire uniquement parce-qu'ils n'avaient rien préparé et qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils devaient passer sur scène. Je crois qu'on appelle ça la douance. M'enfin bon, on les aime quand même.<p>

* * *

><p>On pouvait très distinctement faire la différence entre les membres à peu près sérieux et ceux qui s'en battaient la touillette. Par exemple, Ermite ne bougeait pas. Il restait avachi sur son fauteuil qui commençait à faire pâle figure. Encore une fois, il avait trop mangé de Kinder Délice. C'était presque devenu une drogue pour lui. Il ne ratait jamais son goûter, ordonnant même à ses enfants d'en prendre un afin de se donner bonne conscience. Peut-être qu'en fait, dans ces gâteaux à l'aspect étrangement comparable à celui d'un étron, se trouvait un somnifère plus ou moins puissant, qui le rendait vaseux. Et bien souvent, inconscient de ses gestes. Autant s'estimer heureux de le voir roupiller, la main dans le peignoir, immobile, dans ce cas. De toute façon, il allait devoir bouger son gros boule dans pas très longtemps.<p>

Luna, lui. Il était juste allé aux chiottes. Je sais pas si ça fait de lui quelqu'un de sérieux ou pas. C'est quand même un besoin primodial de l'être humain que de rejeter les déchets de son corps. Ce chapitre tourne un peu trop autour de sujets tabous. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa douce mère Cyrix (ça fait un peu religieuse, genre Sainte-Cyrix, c'est pas intentionnel) lui avait ordonné de se changer les idées avant d'aller sur scène, de dessaouler. Ah oui, parce-que personne n'avait cru son histoire de frère jumeau de Papie MJ affublé d'un salami, hurlant et gigotant, d'une violence inouïe. Du coup, il s'était retrouvé très con, tout seul. Il voulait juste une crêpe sucrée-so 6... Pauvre enfant.

Sinon, Noru-Da avait perdu le tournoi de pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Certains diront qu'il a lamentablement échoué. D'autres diront qu'il a, dans sa grande bonté, laissé gagner l'une des lolis. Et encore d'autres prétendront qu'il a fait ça en échange de serv- WAIT WAT. Dans tous les cas, il était revenu, des étoiles plein les yeux, souriant —un peu trop même. Il n'avait que faire du reste. Il était... heureux?

Mamie 100pseudo (faites pas chier, on s'emmêle avec les "papie" et "mamie") n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Son mari était là, à l'attendre, silencieusement. Pendant le footing, alors qu'il avait bifurqué vers la partie SF, sa dulcinée s'était rendu à l'entrée de la convention. Pourquoi? Parce-qu'il voulait ken la nana qui donnait les plans. Mais, visiblement, il n'était plus le même sex symbole qu'auparavant puisqu'il n'avait récolté qu'un simple... Non, rien en fait. Il s'était juste pissé (métaphooooooore) dessus avant de se jeter à l'eau, et avait abandonné ce pour quoi il était retourné ici. Mais passons. Enfin de retour, la troupe était au complet. Parce-que oui, Cyrix et Taï étaient restées bien sagement au stand pour accueillir les fans qui passaient leur faire un coucou et quelques hugs. Telle mère, telle fille.

* * *

><p>Étrangement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement le trac. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient décrété —rectification : avaient été soumis au choix de Cyrix qui voulait à tout prix passer en premier parce-que son aura de badassitude est trop importante— que la jeune maman du groupe passerait d'abord, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ouaip, enfin c'était SIX-RIXES-TCHANE après tout, fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de grandiose. Les préparatifs enfin terminés, tout pouvait commencer.<p>

* * *

><p>"File-moi le micro sans fil, abruti! s'écria Cyrix.<p>

- OUAIP BAH ATTEND! rétorqua son époux, à bout. Et puis calme-toi, c'est jamais qu'une bande d'adolescents attardés, me dis pas qu'ils t'intimident à ce point?

- ...

- Ouaip bref, ferme-là quoi".

Charmante conversation. Puis, c'était trop cute. Cyrix, anxieuse.

"Bon, j'me lance!

- NONOONONNOANONN, hurla Ermite en attrapant sa femme par la main. Tes lunettes...

- Ah oui j'avais oublié..." (Oui, il les avait ôtées juste le temps de se changer)

Elle enfila une paire de lunettes que l'un de ses collègues lui tendait, sans y prêter attention. Elle attrapa le micro et se présenta sur scène.

"Les mecs... Vous êtes sérieux?"

Noru-Da et Lunatic étaient littéralement en train de décéder de rire à l'arrière. Tandis que Cyrix avançait d'un pas précipité.

"BONSOI(euh)JOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!"

Elle fut accueillie par une horde d'applaudissements. Suivi d'un silence très gênant. Des rires retentirent, qui au fur et à mesure entraînèrent toute l'assemblée. Que se passait-il?

"T'ES SEKSE CYRIX!"

C'est vrai qu'avec cette monture rose fushia et ses verres "REGARD BRICOLEUR", elle était très désirable. Voyant l'embarras de son amoureuse, Ermite accourut à son secours, le reste des Vox Makers sur ses talons. Les hurlements déchaînés et les applaudissements reprirent, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

"Hellooooooo-oh-ooooooh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh-oh-oh-oh-oh" déclara Ermite tout en se présentant au devant de la scène.

Il tenait d'une main le cordon de son peignoir, et de l'autre l'extrémité droite. Que s'apprêtait-il à faire... Un large sourire aux lèvres, il desserrait progressivement le tout, haussant les sourcils en rythme avec la musique entraînante qui passait —même le public dansait. Cyrix comprit parfaitement ce que son homme était sur le point d'infliger aux pauvres enfants innocents. Elle accourut devant lui et, lorsqu'Ermite défit son peignoir, elle était là pour cacher son attribut —il était quand même pas totalement à walp, hein, mais vu la tenu qu'il avait, et puis de toute façon menu comme il est, Cyrix ne cachait pas tout. Ceux situés au premier rang émirent des gémissements de dégoût. A part ça, tout était sous contrôle.

Puis soudain, on entendit quelque chose heurter le sol d'une puissance effrayante. Une sorte de "BOUM" sourd et sec. Tous cherchèrent d'où pouvait bien provenir ce bruit étrange.

Ah, c'était juste Taï qui avait encore marché sur ses cheveux après avoir couru comme un bouquetin sur toute la scène. Bien.

Après ce petit interlude un peu lolesque mais assez désagréable pour la fillette qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son oncle, scène acompagnée d'un "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWH" des adolescentes touchées par ce spectacle émouvant, en pleurnichant, le programme —y'en avait même pas mais ce n'est qu'un détail— put reprendre son cours normal. Enfin, à peu de choses près.

Lunatic ôta le micro des mains de sa mère avant d'hurler un magnifique : "MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRR", comme à son habitude, après avoir assisté à la chute monumentale, de sa soeur. Et, pour on ne sait quelle raison, l'un des spectateurs prit sa suite en rajoutant un : "ON VA NIQUER CE SWAAAAAAAAAR". Ce à quoi le beau Noru-Da répondit, d'un calme exemplaire :

"Ta gueule. Non sérieusement, ta gueule. Va niquer dehors, je sais pas, mais ta gueule."

La légende raconte que Lunatic tenta, en vain, de placer un autre de ses fameux "aime des aires", mais qu'un coup de coude bien placé de la part de son Papie MJ le stoppa net.

* * *

><p>Les blagues foireuses et les situations cocasses fusaient. Ambiance très conviviale, amusante, agréable. Un chouette instant. Mais Shindehaï s'embêtait pas mal. En partie parce-qu'elle ne comprenait pas les connotations bricoleuses des autres Vox Makers, et que donc elle ne riait pas énormément. Puis quelque chose attira son attention.<p>

"Hé hé Tonton Froy, dit-elle en secouant sa manche une fois de plus. Regarde le monsieur là-bas, il arrête pas de se croûter, comme moi avec mes cheveux, haha. Il marche trop bizarrement en plus..."

Voyant la non-réaction de son oncle, elle insista.

"HÉ MAIS écoute-moi! Regarde le arriver là..."

En effet, un homme à la démarche peu sûre progressait lentement en direction de la scène. Personne ne semblait s'attarder sur lui, étant donné que son cosplay se fondait dans la masse. Il jouait très bien ; il était vraiment dans la peau de son personnage.

"Pourquoi tout le monde il m'ignore ici, j'mangerai plus de dessert pour la peine.

- Dessert? répéta Godefroy, perplexe.

- ABAHENFIN. Regarde" chuchota la fillette.

On entendit un "LE DESSERT" se glisser furtivement derrière eux, mais ils n'y prétèrent pas attention. Les deux se focalisaient sur ce type assez louche. Qui bientôt s'attaqua à la jugulaire d'un spectateur.

"... Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours avoir un tournevis cruciforme sous la main!"

Personne ne rit. Mais quelqu'un hurla.

"aaaaaAAAAAAH DES ZOMBIIIIIES"

Panique générale. Tandis que les Vox Makers observaient leur audience partir en débandade (Ermite aimait bien ce mot), Taï continuait de tergiverser sur la nature de cet individu avec son oncle. Alors qu'ils saisirent enfin la gravité de la situation, une vidéo fut projetée contre le mur et une voix familière retentit.

"ACH ACH, ALORS COMMENT ÇA VA BANDE DE PETITS STRUDELS A LA CREME FOUETTÉE? ALORS COMME ÇA, ON AIME PAS L'ALLEM'ANIMATION? ACH, DOMMAGE, MEIN PLAN CONTRE LA JAPEX ANPO VIENT D'ÊTRE LANCÉ. SOUMETTEZ-VOUS A LA PUISSANCE DE HANS LALL-"

Puis un calme RELATIF revint. Hans avait arrêté de parler. Cyrix sentait tout un tas de regards désaprobateurs sur ses épaules.

"MAIS C'EST PAS MA FAUTE!" se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son mari (IMAGINEZ-MOI CETTE SCENE BON SANG!). Puis le speech à la con de l'autre tebé reprit.

"ACH, DÉSOLÉ, PETIT PROBLÈME TECHNIQUE. HANS LALLEMANT EST DE RETOUR, POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS FOUR! RESTEZ DONC ICI AVEC MEIN PETITS KOPINS QUI SE FERONT UN PLAISIR DE VOUS ACCUEILLIR. AU PLAISIR DE VOUS REVOIR ET DE FAIRE DES PETITES BALADES SUR LES PLAGES DE NORMANDIE".

Ils déglutirent en chœur.

"C'est carrément raciste et méchant ça, s'insurgea Noru-Da. Et vous êtes sûrs que ce sont des zombies?

- Awai, carrément. Le salopACH ACH, poursuivit Lunatic.

- On fait comment pour se tirer d'ici? rajouta Godefroy.

- ...

- Bon bah, on s'casse".

* * *

><p>Les Vox se dirigeaient tous à la queue-leu-leu (pour le plus grand plaisir de certains) vers le véhicule qui attendait dehors. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas trop paniqué, auquel cas il aurait été compliqué de s'extirper de cette situation.<p>

"Ah mais ce sont des vrais zombies en fait, genre VRAIMENT! reprit Noru-Da.

- MAIS C'EST CE QU'ON RÉPÈTE DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE BORDEL!

- NON TA GUEULE !"

Ainsi, le périple jusqu'à l'utilitaire était ponctué de discussions bien aussi stupides.

* * *

><p>PLOT HOLE MONUMENTAL DÉSIRÉ SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS PLAINDRE ALLER VOIR LA DIRECTION MERCI KEUR KEUR LOVE JE VOUS AIME.<p>

* * *

><p>La petite famille était enfin de retour à la maison. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé ne s'était en fait pas du tout passé. C'était très étrange et de toute façon. CARPE DIEM.<p>

Chacun s'était installé dans le salon et se fixait dans le blanc des yeux. Comment traiter ce qui venait tout juste de se dérouler. Il fallait détendre l'atmosphère, et vite. Ermite se précipita dans le salon.

"QUI VEUT DES CRACOTTES?"

Aussitôt, chaque Vox se servit et agrémenta sa biscotte de nutella, confiture ou tout autre pâte à tartiner.

"Hey, moi aussi je suis sous le choc, je veux aussi des cracottes!" pleurnicha Ishigata.


	7. Révélation du bordel

Ceci est le meilleur chapitre jamais écrit par Khyorie, Juzzai et Volnokar.

Sorry not sorry.

* * *

><p>Il ne restait désormais plus que les principaux membres de la famille, les grands-parents et l'oncle ayant quitté la maison dans la journée. En ce qui concernait Noru-Da. Et bien, il squattait toujours. En fait, il n'avait nulle part où aller désormais. Du coup, il était hébergé gratuitement moyennant des burritos lorsque Cyrix voulait manger mexicain.<p>

Tout le monde dormait —ou alors s'adonnait à leurs pratiques expérimentales très silencieusement. Enfin, presque tous. Lunatic venait tout juste de terminer un live. Ayant un petit creux, il décida donc d'aller chercher quelques Duplos dans la cuisine.

Le calme qui régnait dans la maison était assez oppressant. Il se dépêcha donc de quérir sa bouffe. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le fameux placard où se trouvait tous les gâteaux, les kebabs et le nutella, il tomba nez-à-nez (genre vraiment) avec Noru-Da. Il était enfermé. Dans le putain de placard. Et il mangeait. DU CURRY EN POUDRE AVEC DES BAGUETTES CHINOISES?! OUI, PARCE-QU'IL Y PARVENAIT.

"Hey tu fous quoi ici? s'écria l'immigré.

- Ils sont où les Duplos?"

Noru-Da remua son popotin ; il était assis dessus. Heureusement, grâce à son poids plume, il ne les avait pas écrasés et ils étaient en bonne et due forme. Et semblaient encore étrangement comestible, malgré avoir été en contact avec son postérieur.

"Mec, pourquoi. Tu t'assieds. SUR MES DUPLOS?

- Parce-que j'AI DÉJÀ ÉCRASÉ les Kinders Délices à la noix de coco de ton père sans faire exprès, se confia Noru-Da. Ishigata m'a déjà grondé. Parce-qu'il en voulait aussi mais j'ai tout détruit avec mes fesses."

Un éternuement dont la provenance était inconnue coupa Noru-Da dans sa tirade.

"Ah pardon, c'est le curry, ça pique le nez, susurra Ishigata.

- À tes souhaits" répondit aussitôt Lunatic.

Genre c'est normal et tout de dire ça à un sourcil. Déjà, un sourcil comment ça peut avoir un nez? Le pooper ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et extirpa le paquet de Duplos du dessous du cul de son camarade, lui soutirant au passage un petit rire parce-que le plastique l'avait un peu chatouillé. Il encouragea Noru-Da à quitter sa maison improvisée, mais celui-ci refusa. Il avoua qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité, mieux entouré et plus aimé dans ce placard à gâteaux.

* * *

><p>« Bon, ça suffit! hurla maman Cyrix —ou papa, on sait pas. Y'en a marre de cet immigré! Faut qu'il dégage!<p>

- HORS DE QUESTION! SES BURRITOS SONT EXCELLENTS. »

Une énième dispute entre les parents. Ça en devenait presque courant. Pour des choses insignifiantes. Mais là, aujourd'hui, c'était un sujet très important pour Lunatic. Car même si quelquefois il avait l'impression que Noru-Da essayait tout simplement de lui piquer sa place au sein de la famille, il s'était tout de même habitué à voir son sourire enjôleur tous les matins, à ses douces attentions, et à ses pratiques cheloues. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'interposer entre les deux. Seul le destin choisirait.

« Mais c'est même pas ton fils, on sait pas d'où il sort en plus!

- ET ALORS?! ON A BIEN GARDÉ SHINDEHAÏ NON?!"

L'interessée était sagement en train d'écouter la conversation, derrière le canapé. Elle surgit et attrapa la main de sa maman.

« Alors comme ça, je suis adoptée? dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Non, non, retourne dans ta chambre ma chérie... »

Ils attendirent qu'elle soit à l'étage pour reprendre la discussion. Néanmoins, Lunatic qui passait par là s'enquit de demander quelques explications.

« Mais... Shindehaï est vraiment adoptée?

- Tu veux vraiment connaître toute l'histoire? reprit Ermite.

- Je-je crois... Vous me faites peur. »

Cyrix, quant à elle, ou lui, s'était éclipsée et on l'entendait hurler de manière frénétique, pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde. Quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Mais soit, au moins Ermite pourrait tout expliquer de façon claire et précise sans être interrompu par une femme —bon on va dire que Cyrix est une femme, hein— honteuse de ses actes passés.

« Bon. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Godefroy était aussi proche de Taï, et qu'il s'en battait à peu près BEAUCOUP de toi? commença Ermite.

- Bah non, parce-que j'm'en fiche un peu, mais continue.

- En fait, toi, t'es vraiment né de notre union... Enfin, de Cyrix et moi quoi.

- PUTAIN ARRÊTE C'EST GÊNANT, le coupa Lunatic. Évite ce genre de détails, par pitié.

- C'était histoire que tu te poses pas aussi la question, mais bref. En gros, Taï est ta demie-soeur. Euh, pour être franc, je sais pas comment on appelle un gosse procréé par ton oncle et ta mère. Genre, une sorte de sœur éloignée cousine, ou un bail, j'sais pas.

-QUE-QUOI? PARDON? Mais, vous vous êtes tous enfilés les uns les autres ou quoi? JE-

- ROOOOH ARRÊTE. C'était le jour de mon mariage avec ta mère et, je l'avais un peu trop saoulée... Du coup, elle est allée dans les toilettes avec ton oncle et... ce qui devait arriver arriva. D'ailleurs j'espère que tu te souviens pas pas ce qui s'est passé lors de ton dixième anniversaire, quand tu étais bourré et que-».

Lunatic lui lança un regard où une multitude d'émotions se battaient pour savoir laquelle primait sur les autres. La peur, la honte, l'incompréhension, la colère?

« OUBLIE-ÇA, on y reviendra plus tard si tu veux, rajouta Ermite.

- JE PENSE PAS NON.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu sais désormais toute la vérité. Taï est la fille de Godefroy et de Cyrix. Donc, c'était peut-être un peu mal venu dans notre précédente conversation avec ta mère, mais au moins tu le sais. Et tu pourras peut-être l'expliquer à ta soeur en passant...

- Hors de question, elle va être choquée, la pauvre... » Mais son père avait omis un point. Lunatic reprit donc. « Mais pourquoi elle est ici? Pourquoi vous l'avez adoptée?

- Bah, ton oncle jouait beaucoup au poker il fut un temps, il avait des problèmes financiers, genre des gros problèmes tu vois, expliqua Ermite. Du coup, impossible pour lui de prendre en charge une gamine. On a accepté de l'accueillir et voilà.

- Et tu t'en branles que ta femme ait couché avec ton frère et tout?

- Concrètement, ouaip. »

Entre temps, Cyrix avait refait apparition et écoutait la conversation au long loin du long couloir, dans l'obscurité la plus totale ; seuls les verres de ses lunettes qui brillaient alertaient les autres de sa présence. Il s'approcha lentement.

« Maintenant tire-toi, j'ai une discussion à terminer avec ton père » dit-elle en indiquant à Lunatic de déguerpir tout de suite.

Ermite déglutit. Pourquoi il avait épousé cette femme, en fait? SI JAMAIS C'ÉTAIT BEL ET BIEN UNE FEMME? QUELQUE CHOSE?

Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux, seuls, Cyrix fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« DONC MAINTENANT, IL DÉGAGE, TU M'ENTENDS?

- Mais non, laisse-le vivre ici, il fait de mal à personne...

- J'ai des diplômes ok, je suis plus apte à prendre les décisions importantes. Alors soumets-toi.

- Lol. » Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. « J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu étais une lumière, même si tu as travaillé chez EDF.

- MOI AU MOINS J'AI DÉJÀ EU DES COPINES! »

Long silence. Un truc assez gênant, comme d'habitude. Cyrix ne réalisait jamais l'absurde des situations. Il en était la cause la plupart du temps, en plus.

« BON ON VA PAS TEMPORISER SUR LE SUJET, HEIN. IL. RESTE. ICI. »

C'était quand même la classe d'être si ardemment défendu par l'Ermite Moderne. Parce-qu'au fond, on s'en fiche tous un peu de l'avis de Cyrix. Et là, contre toute attente, un jeune homme charmant sortit du canapé. Littéralement, il s'était extirpé d'entre deux dossiers. Une boîte de fines herbes à moitié mangée.

« Je reste ou pas du coup?

- OUI.

- NON. »

Ils avaient hurlé tout les deux en même temps. Mais on entendit très distinctement les deux "OUI" simultanés de Lunatic et Shindehaï. Noru-Da allait donc pouvoir rester. Une petite larme perla. C'était si cute. Lunatic dévala les escaliers quatre-à-quatre pour rejoindre son ami, qui, effrayé de son arrivée fracassante si bruyante, avait tourné brusquement la tête et était tombé.

* * *

><p>Dans la journée, 100pseudo avait décidé de rendre une visite imprévue à la petite famille, excédé par le comportement de sa vieille femme MJ. Il s'était ramené avec une jeune et belle femme.<p>

Après avoir été accueillis, ils s'installèrent avec Ermite, Cyrix, Lunatic et Noru-Da (la dernière jouait aux petits poneys) dans le salon pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais surtout de la personne qui accompagnait 100pseudo.

« C'est ma maîtresse, déclara fièrement le vieil homme. Je l'ai rencontré sur Skyblog!

- Ooooooooooooh.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt! Il fallait bien, à un moment ou à un autre, que tu reprennes tes études! Les diplômes, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie! »

Ermite donna un coup de coude sévère à sa femme, genre "ta gueule bordel".

100pseudo et cette fameuse femme dont le nom était inconnu du reste de la famille, étaient vraiment très cutes ensemble. Ils semblaient heureux. La fille était heureuse d'être avec 100pseudo. Lol wut.

« Je comprendrais jamais, murmura Ishigata.

- Quoi donc, s'enquit Noru-Da.

- COMMENT ELLE FAIT POUR TROUVER 100PSEUDO CUTE?"


	8. Karaoké bordéleux

On tient à s'excuser auprès de Peudleuduz pour la fin. :3

Sinon, bah je sais pas pourquoi mais Cyrix s'en prend plein la gueule en ce moment. Sorry not sorry.

Et vive la pizza.

* * *

><p>Afin de détendre l'atmosphère et de —tenter de— faire disparaître des esprits les dernières troublantes révélations, Ermite avait pris l'initiative de réserver une place dans un tout nouvel endroit communautaire qui venait d'ouvrir. Une sorte de karaoké, où on réserve une salle parmi la multitude qui s'y trouve dans un énorme bâtiment, et où on peut consommer et ainsi chanter et danser entre amis, tout ça tout ça. Quelque chose d'assez convivial. À cette soirée était conviée quasiment toute la petite famille, à l'exception de quelques personnes. Lunatic, par exemple, avait refusé de se joindre au groupe, prétextant "avoir plus intéressant à faire à la maison". En fait, ce que ses parents ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il avait prévu de faire une petite soirée improvisée avec quelques amis. C'était pourquoi Noru-Da ne pouvait pas accompagner Cyrix et tout le reste ; Lunatic l'avait carrément obligé de rester à ses côtés. Il VOULAIT passer du temps avec lui. C'était assez étrange, mais soit. Après tout, c'est pas comme s'ils ne seraient que tout les deux.<p>

Le départ fut un peu mouvementé, et ils arrivèrent avec quelques minutes de retard. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y eut aucun soucis. Les précédents occupants avaient, semblait-il, surestimé leur capacité à boire, et les gérants avaient donc dû nettoyer la totalité de la place, salie par le dégueuli et d'autres substances bizarres qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas énumérer. Après une attente insignifiante, durant laquelle Cyrix avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de se plaindre, comme d'habitude, finalement, ils purent découvrir LA SALLE. C'était un truc tout bête, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais, c'était kawaii et cosy cela dit. Ils s'installèrent tous, et un serveur vint leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire.

« Shindehaï, ma puce, enlève ta veste, tu vas avoir trop chaud sinon, lui conseilla Cyrix. Tu veux boire quoi?

- De l'eau plate, répondit-elle, calmement.

- Quoi? Genre et tout tu veux boire de l'eau normale?! Mais les gosses de ton âge ils font chier pour avoir du coca pourtant. Ils ne jurent que par ça : du coca. C'est tout. DU COCA, ENCORE, TOUJOURS, TOUT LE TEMPS DU COCA! »

Tous, y comprit le serveur, effrayé, fixèrent la maman, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction bizarre —pour le pauvre salarié, c'était normal puisqu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Cyrix, mais pour le reste, ils étaient censés être habitués. On voyait très bien la détresse dans le regard de Taï, qui, instinctivement, se précipita aux côtés de son oncle —on continuera de l'appeler "son oncle", sinon on va pas s'en sortir. Ermite lui avait cependant demandé de ne jamais, AU GRAND JAMAIS, évoquer leur véritable relation père-fille, auquel cas, émotif comme il est, il se mettrait en boule et roulerait comme un ballon par terre en chouinant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir réglé cette histoire de coca, ils commandèrent chacun leur boisson et la soirée put débuter. Enfin. Un petit échauffement se révélant nécessaire, Cyrix, qui s'était aussitôt proposé en tant que technicien de la soirée —il avait emmené son propre PC et, salop comme il était, pensait que personne ne saurait le faire fonctionner convenablement— passait des musiques dans leur langue natale, assez lentes. Mais las de devoir chanter des trucs de merde —parce-qu'en plus de ça, il n'avait aucun goût—, Ermite s'était finalement imposé face à sa vile femelle!

« Et si on mettait "JE CODE AVEC LE CUL"?! hurla-t-il.

- AH NON NON non non non! le coupa Godefroy. Hors de question. Maintenant, le hit à la mode, c'est "J'ÉCRIS AVEC LE CUL"!

- Hé mais, qu'est- ce que tu racontes, t'as juste plagié, ferme-là et rassieds-toi, espèce de mec pas original! »

Ermite hmpfa pour la forme, et pour le style surtout.

« Ma mise en scène est plus drôle de toute manière! » Godefroy lui tourna le dos et croisa ses bras. « Nah!

- OH MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES ET VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE AVEC VOS CULS, HEIN?! s'écria à son tour Cyrix, accablé par la honte de voir son mari se ridiculiser dans cette dispute de frères stupide.

- Owi, bien sûr que je fais autre chose avec ton cul, bb, rétorqua Ermite en lui lançant un regard subjectif, ce qui eut pour effet de troubler un petit peu son frangin qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement de comportement.

- Et je suis persuadé que tes diplômes tu les as eus en montrant ton cul de toute façon...

- PARDON?"

On entendait très distinctement Papie 100pseudo pouffer de rire, le bras sur l'épaule de sa jeune nouvelle compagne, toujours présente. Elle était acceptée par la famille, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux de 100pseudo, et surtout pourquoi il ne leur rendait plus visite accompagné de Mamie MJ. Mais, ils s'en fichaient un peu quand même parce-qu'au fond, cette vieille mamie ne faisait qu'hurler à longueur de journée.

* * *

><p>Lunatic jouait à SSB dans le salon, tandis que Noru-Da finissait de se préparer à l'étage. Selon le pooper, les invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il rejoignit son camarade. Un petit stress grandissait en lui à l'idée de croiser des filles lors de cette petite fête. Peut-être qu'il pourrait pécho.<p>

« Mais t'es un bg, bien sûr que tu pourras pécho si y'a des meufs, le rassura Ishigata.

- T'es sûr qu'on aurait pas dû aller avec les autres? s'inquiéta Noru-Da. Après tout, on va connaître personne et...

- T'es fou toi, c'est mort. J'aime pas la voix de Taï, trop monotone, il a un ton bizarre tout le temps. Non c'est hors de question.

- Mais-

- PAS DE MAIS!"

Lunatic releva la tête et adressa un regard consterné à son ami.

« Encore en train de te faire réprimander par ton sourcil, hein? se moqua-t-il.

- HÉ, ISHIGATA IL EST RÉEL D'ABORD! Il me parle tout le temps, c'est juste que tu entends pas parce-qu'il est trop loin!

- Ou juste parce-que c'est dans ta tête!"

Noru-Da en avait plus qu'assez que tout le monde refuse de croire en l'existence d'Ishigata. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus vexant entre faire de son meilleur ami une personne inexistante ou le faire passer pour un fou schizophrène. De toute façon, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le base. Il se rua sur Lunatic qui, pris au dépourvus, se retrouva bloqué entre le canapé et un Noru-Da en colère à demi allongé sur lui, l'empêchant de ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Il était si énervé qu'il ne calculait pas cette magnifique scène qui était en train de se produire. Ils s'échangèrent durant un long et silencieux instant un regard étrange. Alors que Noru-Da pensait être suffisamment fort pour retenir Lunatic, celui-ci parvint finalement à repousser ses mains et à l'enlacer. Si fort. C'était à la fois beau et extrêmement dérangeant. Noru-Da se laissa porter par la magie de l'instant. Jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer vivre une telle chose avec Lunatic. C'était assez... agréable. MAIS MALHEUREUSEMENT VRAIMENT BIZARRE ET GÊNANT. Soudain, on entendit sonner à la porte.

Lunatic se releva brusquement, poussant son camarade au sol, pour se diriger d'une vitesse folle à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, essoufflé.

« Oui c'est quoi? souffla-t-il.

- C'est pour la pizza quatre fromages que vous avez commandée tout à l'heure. Ça ferait 8€.

- Ah, oui... »

Il régla le tout et retourna dans le salon auprès de Noru-Da.

« Putain j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que c'était tes potes!

- Non, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Lunatic. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je voulais te dire un truc... »

Noru-Da déglutit bruyamment. Qu'est- ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire? C'était vraiment angoissant, compte tenu de ce qu'ils venaient de partager...

« En fait, y'a personne qui va venir, c'est juste que je voulais rester seul avec-...

- ALORS ELLE EST PAS ICI CETTE POUF?»

Mamie MJ débarqua dans un grand fracas. Elle semblait en colère, tellement enragée, qu'elle pourrait tuer le Dixième Docteur si il passait devant elle. Noru-Da ne réfléchit pas et grimpa à l'étage, apeuré par son comportement.

« AHHHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, LUNATIC DIS-MOI, MON ENFANT, TU SAIS OU EST CETTE CONNASSE QUI M'A VOLÉ TON GRAND-PERE?!

- Mais j-je... Ils sont au karaoké chelou qui vient d'ouvrir, à d-deux pas d'ici, bégaya-t-il.

- MERCI BIEN. AU FAIT, J'TE REMBOURSERAI LA PIZZA! » hurla-t-elle avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, emportant la fameuse pizza.

Wow, mais qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour qu'MJ se retrouve dans un tel état?

* * *

><p>Alors que la fête battait son plein, que tout le monde dansait et chantait, on entendit des bruits sourds retentièrent dans le couloir commun à chacune des salles de karaoké. Seule Taï les avait entendus, car elle restait prudent et sur le qui-vive à cause de la réaction de sa mère en début de soirée. Puis soudain, MJ défonça, genre défonça littéralement la porte à coup de pied, avant d'entrer en furie dans la salle. Cyrix poussa un petit cri de sa voix perçante de femme au foyer à temps partiel et se réfugia derrière son robuste époux, prêt à tout pour la défendre. Qui, finalement, se rua sous la table.<p>

« ALORS, ELLE EST OU CETTE GA-

- JE SUIS LÀ! »

La jeune femme qui était assise sur les genoux de 100pseudo s'était levée et défiait MJ du regard. Un vent dont on ignorait la provenance passait derrière elle et soulevait ses cheveux, ce qui donnait une allure de "COMBAT AU SOMMET" à la scène. C'était très épique.

« TU AS OSÉ ME VOLER MON MARI?!

- NON IL EST VENU DE LUI-MÊME, IL AURAIT TRÈS BIEN PU REFUSER CETTE CAM CHAUDE SUR SKYBLOG MAIS IL A ACCEPTÉ. MAINTENANT, IL EST À MOI! »

L'intéressé tentait de se faire le plus petit possible dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait foutu tous les manteaux et vestes sur lui et se cachait tant bien que mal.

« AHAHA, C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR! »

MJ attrapa la pizza quatre fromages qu'elle avait soigneusement pliée dans sa poche et s'approcha de son adversaire si vite que lorsqu'elle écrasa la gartinure sur son visage, on entendit un "FLOURTCH" dégoûtant. Elle avait du chèvre dans les narines et du bleu dans les yeux. La pauvre!

« ESPÈCE DE GROSSE MAMIE À LA CON, PRENDS ÇA! »

La plus jeune attrapa la bouteille de vin et, grâce à son impressionnante agilité, se faufila derrière MJ et lui déversa la totalité de la bouteille dans le dos sous les vêtements et dans les cheveux. Et elle en profita pour lui cracher dessus.

C'était un combat assez pitoyable finalement, mais voir les deux femmes de la vie de 100pseudo se battre pour lui n'avait pas de prix.


	9. Le bordel à la plage

(Le 123Noru-Da c'est bô d'abord).

Pardon encore une fois.

On a pas grand chose à dire. Enfin si, quelque chose qu'on a pas foutu dans les chapitres précédents -

MERCI POUR LA MENTION DANS "DES PADS ET DES LETTRES" GODEFROY. \o/

* * *

><p>Un grand soleil planait dans le ciel d'un bleu immaculé. Il faisait bon, et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de climat de tension. C'était tout simplement, pour une fois, une journée parfaite. Les dernières semaines ayant été exténuantes, une après-midi de repos s'imposait. Et quoi de mieux qu'une petite sortie à la plage, puisque le temps s'y prêtait si bien? Ni une, ni deux, toute la famille s'était regroupée —l'avantage, ou le désavantage, dira-t-on, de vivre tous dans la même ville— et s'était aussitôt rendue au bord de la mer. Shindehaï était ravie : elle n'avait encore jamais posé le pied sur une plage. Ce n'était pas par manque de moyen qu'elle n'avait pas pu auparavant, mais étant donné qu'elle s'était presque noyée dans sa baignoire, Cyrx avait jugé préférable de ne pas courir de risque. Désormais bien plus grande, elle avait décidé de lui laisser sa chance.<p>

Seule une personne —ou deux, en fonction de votre avis sur la question "ce personnage était-il important?"— manquait à l'appel : MJ et la nouvelle ancienne compagne d'un week-end de 100pseudo. La légende raconte qu'après s'être longtemps chamaillées, elles auraient décidé de se mettre en couple toutes les deux, laissant le pauvre vieil homme infidèle seul. Mais, il s'en foutait pas mal : après tout, il lui restait ses casquettes et ses posters de Toothless. Quoi qu'il en soit, Taï était tout de même quelque peu déçue de ne plus avoir cette VÉRITABLE présence féminine, car sa mère aura beau dire ce qu'elle veut, jamais sa fille ne sera totalement persuadée qu'elle est une femme à part entière, bien qu'elle lui ait donné naissance. Mais elle était assez mature et relativiser sur la chose ne prit pas longtemps. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de n'être entourée que d'hommes ou de pseudo-femmes (et pas 100pseudo femme, j'espère que vous avez compris la tournure de la phrase). De toute façon, elle semblait atteinte d'un syndrome similaire à celui de Cyrix. Mais passons.

Le voyage en utilitaire —oui, le même que pour la convention, ce qui rappela quelques souvenirs aux membres de la famille— fut assez rapide. Encore une fois, Taï prouva ses capacités incroyables à drifter dans les virages sur de l'eurobeat. Ils arrivère tous sains et saufs. Ils déployèrent leur petit campement sur la plage (oui parce-qu'ils étaient quand même une sacrée ribambelle de couillons) et enfin : ils purent enfin bénéficier d'un peu de calme. Du vent qui leur fouette le visage à coup de violentes rafales, mêlant la délicieuse odeur d'iode aux grains de sables agressifs. De ce soleil de plomb qui allait sans doute laisser des très jolies marques de bronzage à Cyrix à cause de ses lunettes et surtout à Godefroy qui s'était endormi sur sa serviette en laissant un magazine cochon grand ouvert sur lui. Lunatic, quant à lui, peu envieux, au départ, de se joindre à cette sortie, s'était éloigné du groupe et avait posé sa serviette à l'ombre d'un grand rocher. Ce fut sans surprise que Noru-Da le rejoignit. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer les liens qui se tissaient progressivement entre eux. Mais mieux valait-il ignorer cela pour l'instant ; ils dégainèrent leurs 3DS et débutèrent les combats sur SSB. On les entendait fréquemment hurler l'un sur l'autre aux fins de combat, et sachez-le : cela ressemblait plus à des cris d'animaux en plein ébat amoureux, ce qui EFFRAYAIT pas mal le reste de la petite famille.

Ermite avait pris le soin de commander une sorte de peignoir fait en la même matière que celle des maillots de bain. Le soucis étant le rendu du truc. Non seulement ça ne ressemblait à rien, mais en plus, affublé de la chose, Ermite ressemblait plus à un adepte de SM. Plus sérieusement, ça lui collait au corps et on voyait très bien ses formes se dessiner. C'était assez atroce à voir, mais ils avaient tous plus ou moins l'habitude. Le seul pouvant être possiblement choqué étant Noru-Da, il ne courait aucun risque puisqu'il était trop subjugué par son camarade. Et puis, osef, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la plage, pour ne pas dire qu'eux, ils pouvaient donc se permettre tous les écarts. Aussitôt, l'homme barbu se jeta dans la mer, créant à lui tout seul un bébé tsunami trop mignon. Shindehaï, quant à elle, essayait de faire des châteaux de sable. Néanmoins, stupide comme elle était, elle tentait de construire son fort avec du sable sec. Du coup, elle avait fait un gros pâté et, énervée, avait shooté dedans. Ce qui avait propulsé l'intégralité du château raté sur Cyrix. Il en avait, genre, partout. Dans toutes les cavités (TOUUUUUUTES). (PREEEEESQUE). Et elle dut, à son tour, rejoindre son époux dans l'eau. TaÏ, qui se faisait du coup très chier, s'intéressa de plus près aux revues d'homme célibataire qui en a marre de pas voir de paire de boobs de son oncle (le magazine est à son oncle, pas la paire de boobs). Quelle mauvaise —bonne?— idée.

* * *

><p>« MAIS SECOUE PAS TA SERVIETTE ICI TU ME METS DU SABLE PARTOUT! s'écria Noru-Da, qui subissait une attaque de grains de sable volants.<p>

- Attends, c'est pas grave, j'vais te les enlever, dit Lunatic en s'approchant de lui.

- S-s top, n-non c'est pas grave j'vais l-le faire tout seul, ARRÊTEETETE TOUCHE-PAAHAh. »

Lunatic, ignorant les demandes de son camarade, lui frottait le torse de sorte à enlever ce qu'il lui avait foutu sur le corps.

« Mais fais un truc, le laisse pas te toucher, balbutia Ishigata. C'est un viol, argh stop, il ME TOUCHE, IL ME TOUCHE! »

Noru-Da se débattit mais sa force n'était rien comparée à celle de son assaillant. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment dérangeant. Enfin, vu leurs tenues —à savoir, deux moules-bites— c'était tout de même étrange.

« Aaaah, les jeunes qui batifolent! » hurla un passant quelconque, qui se ramassa une vieille insulte d'Ishigata.

Ils chahutèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes et après avoir épuisé Noru-Da, l'attaquant se stoppa dans sa besogne (ça fait crade comme formulation).

« Tu préfère pas qu'on aille se baigner? C'est un peu awkward, seuls, dans ce coin, à l'écart... suggéra Noru-Da, conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Tu aimes pas être avec moi?

- Si, euh non... » Voyant le regard empli de désespoir de son camarade, il se rattrapa. « Mais ouaip, si, j'adore! Mais euh... pUTAIN voilà quoi!

- Bah, viens dans ce cas... »

Lunatic saisit son ami par la main —genre normal et tout— et l'entraîna dans l'eau. Ils y croisèrent Ermite et Cyrix qui faisait des choses pas très chrétiennes sous l'eau. C'était drôle parce-qu'ils se noyaient presque. Soudain, Noru-Da sursauta et resta tétanisé plusieurs secondes, le regard vide d'émotion.

« Y-y'a des poissons ici? peina-t-il à articuler.

- Bah non, pourquoi? répondit Lunatic, d'un ton narquois.

- MAIS Je suis sûr et CERTAIN qu'un truc vient de me toucher lA CUISSE!

- Ouaip, ma main. »

Noru-Da lui lança un regard. Pas un regard interrogatif, rien. Juste, un regard. Comme ça, Lunatic pourrait l'analyser comme il l'entend et il verrait donc ce qu'il ressent véritablement pour lui. Haha, quel ingénieux immigré ce Noru-Da!

« T'es mort? » l'interrogea Lunatic.

Son camarade soupira et abandonna la démarche. Après tout, c'était qu'un pote, visiblement...

* * *

><p>Godefroy s'éveilla. Et son premier réflexe fut de se toucher le torse. Non, pas pour tâter sa musculature. POUR VOIR S'IL AVAIT TOUJOUR SES MAGAZINES POSÉS SUR LUI. Et, apparemment, ce n'était plus le cas.<p>

«Qui m'a pris mes magazines? hurla-t-il en se relevant, aveuglé par le soleil. » Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui, il commença à s'inquiéter. Puis il aperçut 100pseudo en train de draguer un groupe d'adolescentes au loin. « Shindehaï? »

Il la chercha du regard —de toute façon il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait à ses yeux, lol— mais ne la trouvant pas, il partit à sa recherche. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. C'était quand même assez angoissant. Il croisa sur le chemin Lunatic qui étalait de la crème solaire sur le dos de Noru-Da qui se tortillait sous les caresses de son camarade. Mais il n'y fit attention. Tout à coup, il tomba dans un énorme trou. Sa chute fut suivie d'un hurlement strident.

« HÉ TONTON POURQUOI TU M'ES TOMBÉ DESSUS! »

Shindehaï. Enfin! Il la serra dans ses bras mais vu qu'il venait de lui foutre un kick dans la gueule, elle le repoussa.

« Tu fais quoi ici, déclara-t-il d'un ton énervé de parent stressé. Et pourquoi tu as creusé CETTE GROTTE? Comment t'as fait?

- J'ai trouvé une pelleteuse alors j'ai fait le trou et comme il fait plus frais ici je suis restée pour dessiner...

- Dessiner sur quoi, il me semble pas avoir emporté des feuilles pour t-... »

Et là, drame. SHINDEHAÏ AVAIT DESSINÉ SUR SES REVUES COCHONNES. Techniquement, on se dit : il doit avoir honte que sa petite protégée ait découvert ses penchants pour ce genre de lecture ; il craint l'avoir choquée avec ces images dégoûtantes, ces mises en scène affreusement érotiques. Mais non. En fait, il avait juste extrêmement le seum. Parce-que —en plus on sait même pas où elle a trouvé ses crayons— Shindehaï avait modifié chacun des personnages de la revue pour qu'ils ressemblent à nos protagonistes. Du coup, ça donnait des choses vraiment. VRAIMENT. ÉNORMÉMENT DÉGOÛTANTES. Mais, étrangement, les pairings semblaient assez réalistes.

Il attrapa chacun des magazines et les feuilleta, le regard humidifié par ses larmes.

« Au fait Tonton, tes magazines ils sont pas drôles.

- TU COMPRENDS JUSTE PAS L'ART. »

Bon, maintenant, il fallait juste qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sortir de cette grotte (et non, elle n'est pas organique).


	10. Mangeons le bordel

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Je ne m'excuse pas pour une fois.

* * *

><p>Il commençait sérieusement à faire chaud. Quelque chose de difficilement supportable. Assez désagréable. Les différents membres de la famille s'attelaient à des méthodes différentes pour contrer cette température étouffante. Lunatic et Noru-Da avaient, quant à eux, opté pour quelque chose de soft, histoire de faire cesser les regards indiscrets qui voulaient désespérément voir une scène homosexuelle entre les deux adolescents. Non pas qu'ils n'assumaient pas —assumer quoi, de toute façon, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble. Mais, ça devenait vraiment pesant. Même si leur union était supra mega giga doki doki cute love nice sweet time. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils s'étaient dirigés vers une vieille boutique délaissée sur le bord de mer. Ils pourraient s'y désaltérer et déguster une glace. En tête-à-tête. En amoureux. Trop de bails, tROP DE BAILS.<p>

Ils avaient fait attention à ne pas attirer qui que ce soit avec eux —ils avaient même dégagé Taï d'une façon si violente que Godefroy avait failli leur foutre un kick dans les burnes. Ils s'étaient vêtus d'une manière plus décente afin d'aller quérir leur bouffe, dans le seul et unique but de ne pas se ramasser des remarques sur leur relation ambiguë. Il fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre que l'alchimie opérait entre ces deux imbéciles. On va clore le débat sur le 123Noru-Da sinon je risque de divaguer —en même temps, on est à la mer— et cette chose va devenir un texte intégralement dévoué à ce ship si bô.

« Bon, dis-moi ce que tu veux, j'vais t'offrir ta glace, déclara Lunatic en attrapant son portefeuille. File, j'vais m'en occuper.

- Mais euh, bégaya son camarade. C'est pas la peine.

- Bon écoute, tu préfères une glace ou de la fabrication-maison?

- OK JE SORS, JE SORS » finit par accepter Noru-Da avant de sortir en courant.

Il fit donc les quelques achats nécessaires et rejoignit son immigré favori assis sur la plage, fixant l'horizon.

« Woaw, the horizon. I dream about it every nights...

- Plaît-il? »

Noru-Da sursauta.

« Tu m'as fait peur, connard.

- Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi? Tu viens de briser mon kokoro...

- Mais je rigole, t'inquiètes pas et... QU-QUOI?

- Rien, voici les glaces. »

Et là, sous le regard ébahi de son compagnon, Lunatic lui tendit un Mister Freeze. Il fallait avouer, que c'était assez phallique. Assez dérangeant.

« Mais c'est dégueu ce truc, c'est de la glace à l'eau, soupira Noru-Da.

- De la glace à mon eau.

- GNEEEE PARDON?

- Sluuuuurp. »

Lunatic avait déballé son bâtonnet —je suis extrêmement désolée pour cette expression— et ne semblait plus vouloir communiquer autrement que part la "slurpation" de ce dernier (et si jamais vous avez compris le sens de cette phrase, veuillez réclamer un cookie à la personne à l'accueil).

« Bon, euuuuh, on va mettre ça de côté, suggéra Noru-Da qui était visiblement dépassé par les événements. Mais avant ça, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier...

- Sluuuuuuurp.

- Tu m'écoutes?

- Sluuuuuuurp.

- Luna, sérieusement, soupira son camarade. Bon, tant pis, après on va se baigner? »

Lunatic se rapprocha dangereusement de Noru-Da.

« Sluuuuuuurp.

- mAIS STOP ARRÊTE ÇA C'EST VACHEMENT FLIPPANT ET ACCESSOIREMENT LA CHOSE LA PLUS OPPRESSANTE AU MONDE.

- Slurp.

- Arrête bordel. Tu vas me faire pleurer. »

Lunatic croqua violemment dans son Mister Freeze. Noru-Da réprima un frisson. C'était vraiment trop awkward là. Il fallait un truc pour briser cette ambiance torride et tout. Et vite. Le plus grand des deux glissait toujours plus, petit à petit, vers son camarade. Qui s'enfonçait davantage dans le sable mouillé. Il en avait même dans le maillot, c'était très désagréable.

« LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATIC! ARRÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT! »

Les deux sursautèrent. C'était Cyrix. Qui courait vers eux en mode "Alerte à Malibu" en bikini, avec le body board sous le bras.

« TOI! Oui, TOI! hurla-t-elle en pointant Noru-Da du doigt. On va te renvoyer en Espagne. Tu ne TOUCHES pas à mon fils.

- M-mais, c'est lui qui veut mon corps!

- FOUTAISES. Fous-moi le camp d'ici.

- NON IL RESTE ICI POURQUOI TU VEUX TOUJOURS QU'IL PARTE J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI VOILÀ JE M'EN VAIS! »

À ces mots, Lunatic rejoignit la mer avec la grâce d'un bébé phoque éméché et s'enfonça dans les eaux jusqu'à ce que même sa tête ne soit plus visible.

« FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE IL VA SE NOYER! » s'écria Cyrix, horrifiée.

Puis Lunatic surgit des profondeurs de l'océan —il ressemblait un peu à Cthulhu avec toutes ces algues sur la tronche.

« AAAAH, il a muté! s'exclama Noru-Da tout en écrasant son visage dans ses bras.

- Non, le corrigea Lunatic. J'ai juste oublié que je savais pas respirer sous l'eau... »

Son père, qui entre temps avait rejoint les lieux, s'approcha de lui et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, comme si Ermite pouvait faire office de papa responsable et réconfortant.

« Quoique tu sois, quelle que soit la voie que tu empruntes, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, je te suivrai. Surtout si c'est un mec effiminé comme lui, j'aime bien les Futanaris.

- eRMITE PUTAIN! »

Tout le monde étant regroupé ici, ils décidèrent de tous se restaurer dans la petite boutique qui, accessoirement, servait de self-service. D'après le doux fumet qui s'en échappait, ils allaient se régaler. Lunatic et Noru-Da, perdus, évitèrent à tout prix d'attirer davantage l'attention sur eux. Ils prirent place à l'extrémité de la table, à côté de Taï et Godefroy. 100pseudo, qui depuis le début restait sage et semblait bizarrement inexistant, avait convié les adolescentes avec qui il avait flirté toute l'après-midi. Quel chaud-lapin —et ce que vous ignorez c'est qu'il avait vraiment fait la couverture d'un des magazine "Play-Boy" bien des années auparavant, et ce n'était pas impossible que Godefroy possède le numéro en question, me demandez surtout pas comment ni pourquoi.

Shindehaï n'arrêtait pas de fixer étrangement Noru-Da ; elle le dévisageait presque. Et quoi de plus embarassant que d'être regardé ainsi par la soeur de son potentiel probablement et possiblement futur petit copain. Mais elle n'osait pas parler, comme si elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire était stupide. La chance était de son côté cela dit. Puisque Godefroy était à côté, le moindre écart leur coûterait sans doute une fourchette dans la gueule. Puis finalement, de sa petite voix qui se perdait dans le brouhaha de rires effrayants, elle se jeta à l'eau —elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le faire plus tôt lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion.

« Ils sont ensemble depuis combien de temps? demanda Taï à Noru-Da.

- Q- qui ça? Moi et L-Luna? bafouilla-t-il? M-mais...

- ON N'EST MÊME PAS ENSEMBLE! s'écria Lunatic en tentant de conserver son calme cependant.

- Mais non, pas vous... Tes sourcils!

- Je-... »

C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'interrogeait sur pareil sujet. Pouquoi? Cet enfant était vraiment corrompu par l'imbécillité suprême.

« PARDON? PARDON? COMMENT ÇA? MOI, LE FRUIT DE DEUX SOURCILS NORMAUX? TU PEUX ME REDIRE ÇA POUR VOIR, DEMIE-PORTION?! »

Ishigata ne s'énervait pas souvent. Mais lorsque c'était le cas, c'était assez mouvementé. ET EXTRÊMEMENT COMPLIQUÉ DE LE CALMER. Les petits couinements de Taï attirèrent l'attention de son oncle qui lança un regard assassin aux deux adolescents. Noru-Da haussa les épaules. Il était impuisant face aux crises d'Ishigata.

« JE. SUIS. UN. MONO-SOURCIL OK? PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI. ON MÉLANGE PAS LES PAILLETTES AVEC LE CACA! »

Noru-Da avait si honte. Ishigata avait beau être un pote extraordinaire, il disait vraiment des choses étranges dans les pires situations. Il sentait d'ailleurs quelque chose lui tirer la manche. C'était Lunatic.

« Hey, psssst. Même quand on partagera des moments intimes tout les deux, il sera là?

- PARCE-QUE TU PENSES QUE ÇA VA ME FAIRE PLAISIR D'ASSISTER À ÇA?! »

Leurs cris avaient fini par alerter les autres qui désormais les écoutaient attentivement, le visage défigurés par l'horreur d'avoir osé imaginer la scène en question. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Ermite prit l'initiative de lancer un nouveau sujet de discussion.

« Bon sinon, euuuh... On aurait pas oublié Mad_Dog?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je pense jamais à lui, acquieça 100pseudo.

- Le pauvre, il est maltraité, bande de monstres, soupira Cyrix.

- Ouaip bon tu t'en occupes pas plus que nous... Mais c'est toujours mieux qu'une animalerie.

- Tu devrais fermer ta gueule.

- NON, JE SUIS ICI. »

Tous les regards étaient braqués au fond de la pièce. En effet, il était là... Mad_Dog était là depuis le début! Mais... C'était étrange. C'était comme si il était accroché au plafond. MAIS IL ÉTAIT VRAIMENT ACCROCHÉ AU PLAFOND!

« WTF! » hurla Lunatic en repoussant sa chaise qui atterrit malheureusement sur sa petite sœur qui fut projetée à l'autre bout de la salle.

Mad_Dog bondit et retourna sur la terre ferme. Il s'approcha lentement du groupe.

« Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais...

- OH BORDEL IL PARLE MAIS?

- Si vous vous occupiez un peu plus de moi, vous auriez su que je ne suis pas un clebs comme les autres... Seule Shindehaï a réellement pris soin de moi. Et c'est pour cela que je lui lègue tout mon héritage.

- Pardon? Un héritage? Y'avait quoi dans ses croquettes ce matin. Ermite, t'es sûr que t'as pas foutu tes cachets contre les pulsions sexuelles dedans? l'interrogea Cyrix.

- MAIS NON TAIS-TOI.

- Mais vous allez la fermer, oui? C'est censé être émouvant, reprit Mad_Dog. En réalité, je ne suis pas celui que vous appelez "Mad_Dog". Je suis Batmad_Dog. »

Sous leurs yeux écarquillés, il se changea en. Effectivement. Homme en combinaison moulante, ceinture chauve-souris, cape déchirée au bout pour l'effet badass-sexy, masque qui couvre la moitié du visage.

« Voilà, je tenais à vous le dire. Mon pire ennemi ayant fait réapparition, je me dois d'aller le stopper. Ainsi, je laisse tous mes effets personnels à Shindehaï. Sur ce, adieu...

- En gros tu lui laisses ta niche et tes écuelles quoi?

- MAIS C'EST PLUS TOUCHANT DE LA MANIÈRE DONT JE L'AI DIT PUTAIN.

- Oh, je vois. »

Batmad_Dog sauta à travers la fenêtre et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit —oui parce-que c'était la nuit là.

« Bon, on peut manger ou vous avez d'autres revendications? s'exclama 100pseudo. C'est pas qu'on a un peu faim avec mes deux copines, mais on a des choses à faire après.

- Hors-de-question espèce de gros dégueulasse. Tu as passé l'âge pour les galipettes. Allez zouh, tirez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à foutre de nourrir deux bouche supplémentaires dont je m'en bats littéralement la touillette... CASSEZ-VOUS PUTAIN. »

Elles déguerpirent aussitôt.

« Avant qu'on fasse quoique ce soit d'autre, j'aimerais savoir si un jour on pourrait aller quelque part et que rien d'étrange ne se produira, déclara Cyrix.

- J'en doute très fort. Vu notre mère, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? répondit Lunatic un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi tu vas morfler à la maison.

- Ou Ermite va morfler... »

L'intéressé haussa et baissa ses sourcils de façon subjective en fixant sa femme.

« BON ON L'A QUAND NOTRE BOUFFE? »

Il était assez tard et le cuisinier ne semblait pas se presser pour apporter la nourriture à ses uniques clients de la journée.

« Il est pas là. Il est où bordel, dit Ermite, pataugeant dans une incompréhension fort dérangeante.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire? 100pseudo, Taï?... Godefroy?

- Mh quoi? »

Il était en train d'écrire un recueil de poèmes paillards sur l'idylle naissante entre Noru-Da et Lunatic sur les serviettes du restaurant.

« J'te permets pas d'écrire ce genre de choses! s'indigna Noru-Da.

- Rooooh, c'est bon, c'est tout cute!

- Tu verras, j'vais te shipper avec un homme pour la peine.

- Oooh, ça me dérange pas ; petit galopin, va. »

Au moins, on pouvait dire que cette soirée était lourde en révélations inattendues.

« Bon, laissez-moi faire, rien ne sert de paniquer! hurla Noru-Da. Je vais enfiler ma tenue et vous préparer de bons burritos! »


	11. Bordel

(Ce chapitre est très étrange. C'est vraiment flippant. Pardon).

* * *

><p>Après avoir partagé un délicieux couscous, le lendemain de la petite virée à la plage, ils optèrent pour une séance de natation à la piscine municipale. Après tout, ils avaient passé plus de temps à faire les cons sur la plage et à se jeter des balles de volley-ball dans la gueule qu'à se baigner ; et il était hors-de-question d'y retourner. Et puis Shindehaï n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, c'était donc impensable de la laisser prendre le volant.<p>

Cyrix, en mère méticuleuse, avait préparé les sacs et les serviettes ainsi que tout le matériel, autrement dit les bouées, les "frites" —à moitié mâchouillées cela dit, parce-que la piscine affamait souvent les enfants à un point tel où manger de la mousse leur paraissait sain d'esprit— et les lunettes pour voir sous l'eau. Enfin ça, c'était surtout pour lui. Il y avait même une paire rose fushia à rayures cyan avec une petite étiquiette où était inscrit son nom ; comme sur son slip. Sauf qu'elle dépassait à cet endroit là, et que c'était assez humiliant. Bref.

« Bon, les garçons, vous avez fait attention à ne pas emporter vos shorts de bain? hurla Cyrix à travers la maison. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez droit qu'aux moules-bites.

- Oui, JE SAIS, répondit sèchement Lunatic. Pas la peine de me signaler sans arrêt que je vais laisser tout le monde admirer ma virilité.

- Ça te dérange que je le fasse, moi? murmura Noru-Da tout bas, de sorte à ce que ses propos soient à peine déchiffrables.

- Qu-quoi? »

Ermite entra en trombe dans la chambre.

« On cesse les querelles amoureuses et on se bouge le cul, dit-il. Y'a que vous qu'on attend en bas.

- Attendez, j'ai pas fini de me changer, fit Noru-Da, haletant, remettant son pantalon.

- Mais, vous vous êtes changés dans la même pièce? »

Lunatic repoussa son père à l'extérieur de la salle, excédé. Leur fils ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir une relation sans être constamment épié? Ça devenait très envahissant. Impossible d'avoir une vie privée dans cette foutue baraque. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela n'altèrerait en rien leurs sentiments. Si toutefois il y en avait. Bah oui, je tease encore, parce-que y'a que le 123Noru-Da qui semble vous tenir en haleine.

« Bon, prend tes affaires, on va se bouger sinon ils vont se poser des questions » finit par céder Lunatic.

En véritable "JEANTEULMANNE", il porta lui-même le sac de Noru-Da et ils rejoignirent le petit groupe au rez-de-chaussée. Étant donné que la piscine se situait à une dizaine de minutes de marche à pied, inutile de quérir les services de conductrice de Taï pour les y mener. Ils parvinrent au lieu maudit —oui, parce-que là-bas, ça pue le chlore, les hurlements d'enfant retentissent en permanence, les parents surprotègent leurs gosses dans la flotte du coup y'a plus de place pour s'amuser et le grand bassin est occupé par des mamies qui avancent d'une lenteur abominable.

Comme d'habitude, il y eut un léger malentendu lorsqu'il fut question de rejoindre les vestiaires. Il faut dire que Cyrix ne ressemble pas vraiment à une femme. Au même titre que Godefroy ne pouvait pas s'assurer de la sécurité de Taï dans les vestiaires féminins. Après plusieurs engueulades avec le Staff —parce-que Cyrix ne sait pas régler les problèmes autrement qu'en haussant le ton en promulguant des paroles sans queues (pour le coup, lui n'en a pas) ni tête— ils purent se changer, passer rapidement sous les douches (le petit hurlement de Noru-Da lorsque l'eau froide entra en contact avec sa peau fit littéralement craquer Lunatic) et enfin pénétrer dans la grande salle.

Comme escompté. Ça hurlait pas mal dans tous les sens. C'était assez désagréable. Taï ignora les mises en garde de sa mère et courut vers le petit bassin. Elle heurta violemment une marche et se ramassa salement dans l'eau. Un joli plat. C'était si bô. Cyrix, qui arborait fièrement son maillot de bain une pièce " ", se précipita à sa suite —elle avait tout de même pris le soin de mettre ses fameuses lunettes de fashion victim. Ermite s'attelait à enfiler son bonnet de barbe de bain. 100pseudo avait repéré, de loin, le duo de maîtres-nageuses. Ni une, ni deux, il s'empressa d'aller les saluer. Son statut de "petit vieux" lui était très utile dans ce genre de situation. Bien, il ne restait plus que les trois hommes qui attendaient, penauds, incapables de se décider quoi faire. Ils prirent tous les sacs que les autres avaient lâchement laissé non loin de l'eau pour les déposer en lieu sûr. [SLOW MOTION MODE ON] Lunatic, ne pouvant pas remettre sa mèche rebelle, ses mains étant prises, effectua un petit coup de tête pour bouger sa chevelure dissidente, et par mégarde, heurta Godefroy et lui donna un sacré coup de boule. Celui-ci manqua de chuter et d'emporter les sacs avec lui dans l'eau. Mais il ne s'en tira qu'avec un oeild au beurre noir. C'était la première fois qu'on l'entendait jurer ainsi. C'était très très très très drôle. [SLOW MOTION MODE OFF]

Godefroy avait donc choisi de délaisser les deux jeunes gens pour surveiller Taï. Il n'avait pas une réelle confiance en Cyrix. Et puis, vu le résultat avec Lunatic, mieux valait-il assurer une vigilance accrue.

Noru-Da se releva soudainement. Il se tapota le sourcil et... Il semblait que celui-ci subissait une toute petite hémorragie.

« I-Ishigata? Ça va? babultia-t-il, inquiet.

- J-je... r-r-regarde de-devant... »

Une jeune femme d'une petite taille, aux cheveux très courts et bouclés, qui portait des lunettes, longeait le grand bassin. Ishigata semblait avoir ce qu'on appelle communément : le coup de foudre. Et accessoirement, un saignement de nez qui devenait abondant —vous savez, comme dans les mangas.

« Bouge pas, j'vais te chercher quelque chose! s'écria Noru-Da.

- J'risque pas de bouger abruti, mais, f-fais vite je ne peux déta-tacher mon regard de... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva Lunatic. Il avait un morceau de coton solidement fixé à l'aide de scotch sur son front. C'était assez tue-l'amour. Et visiblement douloureux puisque Noru-Da n'arrêtait pas de grimacer.

« Ça tire les poils » se plaignait-il.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient pas l'air cons, comme ça. Habillés de cette manière, immobiles sur un banc ; on voyait très bien qu'ils étaient gênés et ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Et puis, un type avec un morceau blanc planté en plein milieu du visage. Si on passait à côté, on entendait des sortes de hurlements étouffés en provenance d'Ishigata. Cyrix s'approcha d'eux.

« Vous avez déjà fini de vous baigner? fit-elle. Les serviettes sont dans ce sac-là si vous voulez.

- Que-... Pardon? s'écria Lunatic.

- Bah, les serviettes de bain, quoi... Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui toi, tu es bizarre...

- Non, non rien... Retourne avec Taï... »

Et sa mère s'exécuta. Mais voyant l'état de son camarade, Noru-Da commença à imaginer tout un tas de scénarios désastreux.

« Lunatic, ça va pas?

- Bah, tu vois, tu peux pas te baigner, expliqua-t-il. Bah, moi non plus. J'ai mes règles, en fait. »

Pour le coup. On vous laisse deviner si c'est vrai ou pas. Est-ce un vicieux stratagème dans le but de pouvoir rester à l'écart avec son amant? Est-ce une simple plaisanterie? Ou bien... est-ce véridique? C'est très malsain pour le coup. Mais passons.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à la piscine ; soit à s'amuser, soit à se faire extrêmement chier —cela dépendait de la personne— ils durent bientôt quitter les lieux. En effet, Taï avait un rendez-vous chez Kanipan avec Neku. Une sorte d'après-midi entre copains et copines. C'était très cute. Ce qui l'était moins, cependant, c'était l'insistance d'Ermite. Il n'avait de cesse d'argumenter pour justifier le fait qu'il devait, lui, amener Taï chez ses camarades. Godefroy avait peut-être un peu trop bu la tasse puisqu'il n'avait pas réagi, alors que c'était clairement suspect. Ce fut donc Cyrix qui le prit en filature lorsqu'il mena sa fille chez Kanipan. Elle dut courir très vite car c'est assez dur de poursuivre une voiture à pied. 100pseudo, quant à lui, avait prétexté s'apprêter à ouvrir une boîte de strip-tease, et s'était donc absenté le temps de remplir la paperasse. Le pairing 123Noru-Da et Godefroy rentrèrent donc à la maison familiale, puisqu'un autre repas tous ensemble était prévu dans la soirée.

Comme convenu, Ermite déposa sa fille chez Kanipan. Selon Cyrix, il avait posé sur les trois enfants un regard un peu trop suspect. Quelque chose de malsain, qui met mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, les gosses n'avaient rien vu ; mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Cyrix néanmoins. Alors qu'elle comptait repartir puisque, à sa plus grande joie, Ermite n'avait commis rien d'illégale et visiblement repartait également, elle dut stopper nette sa course. Son mari semblait faire demi-tour dans la résidence et, à l'aide de jumelles, espionnait le domicile de Kanipan. C'était inattendu. Et accessoirement très flippant. Cyrix connaissait les penchants douteux de son époux, mais elle était loin de se douter qu'il allait jusqu'à épier sa propre fille en compagnie de ses amis. Et surtout... Des enfants! Des jeunes êtres innocents qui ne connaissent rien à la vie. Et les deux parents passèrent ainsi trois longues heures à surveiller chacun leur cible. Puis vint le moment où Ermite était censé revenir pour chercher son enfant.

Cyrix était soulagée. Au moins, en présence de plusieurs enfants, elle état sûre qu'il ne tenterait rien, si jamais il avait en tête de tenter quelque chose un jour avec qui que ce soit.

« Alors les enfants, dit Ermite d'une voix stupide comme celle qu'on adopte quand on s'adresse à des enfants en bas âge, ça s'est bien passé?

- Oui, papa répondit Taï. On a même parlé de Pokémon!

- Et on fait de la musique, poursuivit Neku.

- Woaaaaw » murmura le barbu. Il se tritura la barbe et en sortit une sucette. « Vous voulez des sucreries?

- OOOOH COMMENT TU FAIS ÇA PAPA?

- J'veux le même papa! s'écria Kanipan.

- Héhéhé... »

_S'ils savaient combien je les voudrais tout les trois pour moi tout seul_ songea Ermite.

« J'ai aussi des canettes de coca, des petits chiots, des sandwiches, continua-t-il.

- Mais, comment ça se fait? demanda Taï.

- Et bien, en fait, j'ai ce qu'on appelle une barbe symbiote. C'est un organisme à part entière qui peut ingurgité une grande quantité de trucs.

- C'est bizarre. J'peux toucher?

- Euh, oui vas-y, mais fais attention... »

Le petit Neku s'avança prudemment et porta sa main à la barbe.

« NOOOOON, ERMITE! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA! C'ÉTAIT DANS LE CONTRAT! » s'époumonna Cyrix en quittant les buissons qui lui avaient servis de cachette durant les trois heures précédentes.

Ermite la fixa quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, puis attrapa Shindehaï par le col et la foutut dans la voiture avant de démarrer à tout allure.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il fut de retour à la maison, tout était plus ou moins calme. Godefroy était sagement assis sur le canapé ; il lisait un livre. Pour une fois, un véritable livre, pas un de ses magazines.<p>

« Cyrix est toujours pas rentrée? l'interroga Ermite.

- Oh si, tu sais avec sa trotinette elle va super vite, répondit Godefroy. Mais elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher de la baguette pour ce soir.

- Bien... Dans ce cas-là j'vais retourner écrire mon bouquin.

- Non papa! » Taï surgit soudainement et attrapa la main d'Ermite. « Tu dois m'expliquer ce que c'est que ton symbiote et pourquoi maman a parlé de contrat! J'en ai marre je comprends jamais rien! »

Godefroy leur lança un regard effaré et claqua bruyamment son livre avant de déguerpir à l'étage.

« Bon, et bien assis-toi, mais ne dis pas à ta mère que je t'ai expliqué ça, commença Ermite. Si Cyrix a parlé de contrat, c'est parce-qu'au départ, elle vivait une folle passion amoureuse avec... justement, ma barbe. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, il s'agit de mon symbiote, on ne peut donc pas vivre indépendamment l'un de l'autre. Et lorsqu'est venu le jour du mariage, on a donc été contraints d'avoir recours à un contrat. Celui-ci stipule que je ne dois laisser personne toucher à ma barbe, hormis ta maman. Mais qu'en contrepartie, je représente son époux.

- Mais c'est... bizarre! chuchota ShindehaÏ.

- Et, tu sais, cette personne dont parle souvent Noru-Da. Cet "Ishigata"... Et bien, il s'agit de mon fils. Enfin, du fils de ma barbe. Ce qui veut dire que Noru-Da et Lunatic sont... des frères indirectement? Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais puisque leurs deux organismes vivent en harmonie, on peut supposer. Mais on ne préfère pas y penser parce-que ça donne une dimension un peu ince-... » Il étouffa sa phrase en une quinte de toux. « Bon, voilà, maintenant tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

- Euh... J'ai pas tout compris mais d'accord! »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Noru-Da et Lunatic s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient dans la chambre en attendant l'heure du dîner. Soit ils jouaient à SSB, soit ils farfouillaient le net, s'y perdaient et regardaient absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Mais Lunatic ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter vis-à-vis de son copain. Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qui lui était arrivé, tout à l'heure, à la piscine. Et ça lui trottait dans la tête.<p>

« Sinon, dis moi, ça va mieux? Enfin, tout à l'heure à la piscine, je sais pas ce que t'as eu mais...

- Ah, ça, non, c'est rien, t'en fais pas, déclara Noru-Da, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, content de voir que Luna se souciait de lui.

- T'es sûr hein? »

Noru-Da soupira, puis mit en pause sa vidéo. Il attrapa son camarade par la main et l'entraîna sur le lit. Là, il lui fit un énorme câlin.

C'était putain de cute.


	12. Maison close bordélique

J'espère que vous êtes contents, on va être punis par Godefroy pour avoir écrit ces conneries. (Mais, on l'aime quand même. :3)

Remarquez, c'est worth it. D'ailleurs, vengeance de la vengeance dans ce chapitre.

ET ON REMERCIE GARANCE POUR SES MAGNIFIQUES ILLUSTRATIONS. C'est du grand art. Et aussi pour ses idées.

Et, avouez, le 123Noru-Da c'est cute.

* * *

><p>« Maman, on est obligés d'aller voir chez Papie 100pseudo? se lamenta Shindehaï. En plus, Tonton il est même pas là!<p>

- Oui, c'est important pour lui! répondit instantanément sa mère tout en fermant le blouson de sa fille. Arrête de te plaindre et rejoins ton père dans la voiture! Et puis ton oncle travaille!» Elle gravit quelques marches de l'escaliers. « LUNATIC! NORU-DA! ON Y VA! »

Les deux adolescents se faisaient encore attendre. Ils n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de devoir quitter leur nid douillet pour découvrir le nouveau lieu de travail du grand-père de Lunatic. Ils avaient prévu de passer une journée cool, presque exclusivement au lit ; ne pas sortir de la chambre. Ils comptaient se reposer en tête-à-tête aujourd'hui, somme toute. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Le soucis étant que. Noru-Da n'était pas prêt. Du tout. Et un retard ne serait sans doute pas toléré par Cyrix qui semblait déjà assez irritée. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions : Lunatic allait devoir aider son camarade sinon, vu son état, il mettrait bien une demie-heure à se préparer.

« Noru-Da, bouge-toi, fit-il. J'vais me faire défoncer par mes parents sinon.

- Ouaip, bah, excuse-moi d'avoir la tête dans le cul, hein...

- Et pourtant c'est pas le mien...

- Pardon?

- Non, rien, oublie ça, reprit Lunatic. Bon, grouille-toi. »

Alors que Noru-Da s'attelait à mettre son pantalon —oui, il n'était VRAIMENT pas prêt—, son camarade s'approcha silencieusement dans son dos, un t-shirt à la main. Lorsqu'il l'aida à l'enfiler, le contact de sa main contre son torse le fit frissonner. Et c'est précisément à cet instant que Cyrix choisit d'entrer.

« Les garçons vous faites qu-

- CYRIX ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS À FRAPPER AUX PORTES? s'écria Lunatic. Faudrait peut-être envisager que ton fils a besoin d'un peu d'intimité et d'une vie privée, maintenant!

- Oui mais on va arriver à la bourre pour ton grand-père et-

- Mais j'm'en fiche! Dégage d'ici! »

Aussitôt, sa mère quitta la pièce. Puis, réalisant que c'était elle le parent, et que son fils n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui parler ainsi, Cyrix fit demi-tour et, déterminée, attrapa son enfant par la manche.

« TU FAIS PAS CHIER ET TU TE RAMÈNES IMMÉDIATEMENT! »

Et cette fois-ci, Lunatic ne put opposer aucune résistance. De sa force surhumaine de femme au foyer à temps partiel, elle entraîna son fils à l'extérieur. Qui fut suivi de près par Noru-Da qui, malgré n'être pas prêt du tout, avait rejoint le groupe. Il avait un t-shirt froissé trop grand de Lunatic et il portait toujours son bas de pyjama rayé. Et des sandales par dessus ses chaussettes. DES SANDALES PAR DESSUS SES CHAUSSETTES.

« Mec, des sandales par dessus des chaussettes, constata Lunatic.

- OUI BAH J'AVAIS PAS TROP LE CHOIX, HEIN, se justifia Noru-Da.

- Oh si, tu l'avais ; ne pas glander au pieu comme tu l'as fait.

- T'avais qu'à pas trop forcer hier soir, j'étais épuisé du coup... »

Ermite —qui était assi sur le siège avant droit— se retourna aussitôt et lança un regard amusé aux deux jeunes hommes. Il sourit bizarrement et ce fut la main au cul qu'il reçut de Taï qui le ramena sur Terre. Sa fille prit le volant. Elle mit, comme à l'accoutumée, un peu d'eurobeat pour se mettre dans l'ambiance et aussitôt la petite famille était sur la route pour le Vox Fort!

* * *

><p>Peut-être que Cyrix avait oublié que 100pseudo comptait ouvrir une boîte de Strip-Tease. En tout cas, cela semblait être le cas puisqu'elle avait mené sans hésiter son plus jeune enfant en ce lieu, représentation parfaite de la débauche humaine.<p>

Toute la famille fut accueillie par le grand patron lui-même, 100pseudo. Il avait radialement changé. Il s'était fait des implants capillaires, il portait une multitude de bijoux en or, il avait même des tatouages ; il portait un costar et fumait le cigare. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes femmes.

« Wesh la famille, j'vous présente mes gows, déclara-t-il, joyeusement. Vous voyez, le business, ça va bien ici. Y'a pas de soucis. Allez, j'vous offre la journée à chacun, faites ce que vous voulez ; baladez-vous, essayez de pécho. On se retrouve ce soir, nigga! »

Et il disparut aussitôt. Seule une traînée de billets de 100€ les laissait deviner que 100pseudo était passé par ici. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait vilement laissé ses proches livrés à leur propre sort. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Lunatic et Noru-Da se tirèrent en douce tout les deux pour visiter les quartiers vraiment chelous de l'établissement tandis que le reste des adultes restaient bouches bées face à tant de grivoiseries. Cyrix cachait les yeux de sa fille.

« Ça sert à rien de lui cacher, lui souffla Ermite à l'oreille. Elle a déjà vu pire, et puis tu pourras pas lui cacher tout ce qu'il y a ici... »

Son épouse suivit son conseil. Après tout, il avait raison. Mais la salle avait beau être gigantesque. Ce fut la chose que Taï n'aurait jamais dû voir de toute sa vie qui la frappa en premier. Elle savait pertinemment que son oncle travaillait à l'heure où ils avaient décidé de visiter ce lieu. Et pourtant, elle était sûre, persuadée, certaine qu'elle l'avait vu. Au fond de la salle. Suspendu à un barre. Vêtu très légèrement, se contentant du strict minimum pour cacher sa virilité. Il se trémoussait au rythme de la musique sur une sorte de piédestal. PRES D'UN AUTRE HOMME. PUTAIN.

« T-TONTONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! » s'écria alors Taï

Elle se débattit et traversa alors la salle à une vitesse folle, genre Flash. Elle slaloma entre les femmes presque dénudées et renversa quelques personnes. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à côté de son oncle, elle lui attrapa la jambe.

« Arrête de faire ça, tu te fais du mal, le supplia-t-elle. S'il te plaît! »

En fait elle s'était trompée, elle était en train d'agripper la jambe d'un vieille homme travesti habillé d'un tutu. Elle le lâcha aussitôt et se précipita sur son oncle qui n'avait pas entendu ses hurlements stridents et qui faisaient de jolies figures sur une barre. Quelle dextérité. Quelle aisance! Quel professionnalisme! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE?! gODEFROY?!

« TONTON POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA C'EST BIZAAAHAHAAAAARE! »

L'intéressé se cassa violemment la gueule. Il se mangea son propre tralon dans la tronche. Ça fait mal, mine de rien (j'ai plusieurs crayons).

« M-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI? hurla Godefroy à son tour. P-POURQUOI TU ES DANS UN ENDROIT PAREIL?

- Et toi pourquoi tu fais ça? pleurnicha Shindehaï. Tu me fais peur... p-papa. »

À ces mots, le pauvre home qui ne s'était pas préparé à recevoir une tell vague de feels s'écroula au sol et... comme expliqué par Ermite. ROULA COMME UN BALLON. Genre, littéralement. Sauf que dans sa tenue, c'était EFFROYABLE (ce mot est parfait pour lui "EF-FROY-ABLE"). Et il sortit de la pièce de cette manière. Ou plutôt, se perdit dans cet énorme établissement. Taï n'avait pas eu la force de le suivre.

« Taï, nous-même l'ignorions, dit Ermite en posant une main sur son épaule. Il va lancer sa nouvelle émission... "Des Pads et des Fouets"...

- OOOH T'AS PAS HONTE ESPECE DE SAC À CROTTES, s'écria Cyrix, tentant de ne pas adopter un vocabulaire trop choquant pour sa fille. Viens là ma puce. »

Cyrix l'enlaça —la pauvre.

« Je veux qu'on retrouve tonton et qu'on l'aide à aller mieux, dit la fillette d'un air déterminé.

- Mais il va parfaitement bien, c'est juste que c'est son délire, répondit Ermite tout naturellement. T'inquiètes pas pour lui.

- M'EN FICHE! »

Et Shindehaï disparut dans la multitude de couloir du bâtiment ; UN VÉRITABLE DÉDALE. Ça s'annonçait très drôle.

* * *

><p>« Lunatic, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici? demanda Noru-Da, pas très confiant.<p>

- Bah on visite, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu, nan?

- Ouaip, mais pourquoi on s'est écartés du groupe? On va se perdre, c'est tellement grand ici. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils touchaient les trucs bizarres exposés sur les étagères, ils admiraient l'art très conceptuel de ce lieu, les décors très bizarres. Oui clairement, c'était un endroit insolite où le respect avait disparu depuis très longtemps.

« Hé, psst, Noru, s'exclama Lunatic —il était très fourbe ce jeune homme, il savait très bien que Noru-Da ne pouvait pas résister lorsqu'il l'appelait par ce petit surnom affectueux.

- Quoi? répondit-il, ravi.

- Regarde ça, des menottes poilues. Vas-y, essaie-les!

- Qu-que... Mais non, t'es fou. Imagine je reste bloqué dedans?

- Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'te les enlèverai. Comme ça, on pourra se faire une idée de ce qu'on utilisera plus tard.

- pARDONNNNNNNNN? »

Lunatic avait profité de l'incompréhension de son camarade pour lui passer la menotte au poignet et l'accrocher au meuble à côté.

« HÉ POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA?

- T'es tellement attirant comme ça...

- QQUQUUQQUOIIIIIII?

- Attends j'ai faim j'vais chercher des churros j'reviens. »

Et le plus grand sortit de la pièce. Au départ, Noru-Da avait cru à une blague, mais ne le voyant pas revenir dans la minute, il commença à prendre peur. Et il avait raison. Car il n'était pas censé être dans cette pièce. Et quand une pièce est censée être vide, il y a des gens qui y vont après. Et apparemment Ermite et Cyrix avaient voulu se payer du bon temps. Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, ils ont juste fait une partie d'échec. Donc je déconne, ils ont traumatisé Noru-Da.

Et après leur petite partie, Lunatic refit son apparition ; comme par hasard.

« HO NORU-DA JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ JE PENSAIS PAS QU'ILS ALLAIENT VENIR ICI PARDON PARDON, s'écria Lunatic en retrouvant son copain recroquevillé près du meuble.

- C-c'est pas gentil...

- Tiens, j'te donne des churros si tu veux!

- J'VEUX PARTIR D'ICIIIIIIII! »

Noru-Da attrapa la main de Lunatic et ils quittèrent la salle. Ils retournèrent à l'entrée. Ils pensaient trouver le reste du groupe, prêt à s'en aller. Mais en fait non. Ils semblaient s'être habitués à l'ambiance et aux pratiques. Comment?

100pseudo faisait mumuse dans un coin. Il avait convié toute la famille à rester pour déguster des pizzas. Un véritable cauchemar. Et en parlant de cauchemar, une légende raconte que maintenant, un homme en tenue SM roule dans les couloirs de l'établissement et hante les lieux quand bon lui semble. Mais, ce n'est qu'une légende après tout.

Quant à Shindehaï, elle était toujours perdue dans le labyrinthe. Mais l'odeur des pizzas la fera venir d'elle-même.


	13. Fête foraine du bordel

La fête foraine, sur une idée originale de J! \o

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

><p>Après une nuit de sommeil bien méritée, la famille était de nouveau sur pied. En majorité, mais on va pas parler individuellement de chaque personne, sinon on devra aborder les différents traumatismes, et honnêtement OSEF. Globalement, ça allait ; c'était le principal.<p>

Une majestueuse fête foraine avait posé ses valises à l'entrée de la ville. C'était une parfaite opportunité pour s'amuser un petit peu —bon, en fait, ils faisaient ça tout le temps, mais shhhht. Mais, contre toute attente. Les enfants avaient refusé d'y aller. Ils ne voulaient pas le moins du monde. DEPUIS QUAND DES ENFANTS REFUSENT-ILS D'ALLER À UNE FÊTE FORAINE? Bien sûr, Cyrix avait ignoré leurs avis, mais quand même. Ah, quelle maman modèle. Ou pas. Soit.

Pour une fois, la petite famille avait pris le bus —il manquait 100pseudo, puisque celui-ci était trop pris par son nouveau job, mais il avait licencié Godefroy donc il avait pu les accompagner. Taï avait décrété qu'elle ne conduirait plus de la semaine. Elle militait pour les droits des Pikachus. Ne me demandez pas le rapport, je l'ignore également. Quoiqu'il en soit, le véhicule était vide. Et ce n'était pas plus mal vu le bordel qu'ils causèrent. Lunatic et Noru-Da faisaient leurs affaires à l'arrière, tandis qu'Ermite racontait des blagues salaces au conducteur qui faisait mine de rire ; et donc il riait d'une manière atroce qui faisait très peur à Taï. Qui devait alors être rassurée par son oncle. Et Cyrix, me direz-vous? Il sortait la tête du bus par la fenêtre ouverte et se prenait des rafales de vent dans la gueule. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se ramasse le crachat d'un petit garçon sur le trottoir qui lui fit des jolis fucks au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. C'était assez gênant. Mais personne n'avait observé cette scène. Dommage, d'un certain côté...

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous. C'était assez rempli de monde. C'était pas trop excessif, mais tout de même! En sortant du bus, Godefroy attrapa la main de sa nièce en lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas s'éloigner. Cyrix lança un regard noir à son beau-frère. Visiblement, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop qu'il s'accapare ainsi sa... fille? C'était tout bonnement logique qu'il souhaite se rapprocher d'elle, mais... CYRIX VOILÀ.

La famille se divisa en petit groupe. Ainsi chacun, puisqu'ils comptaient faire des attractions différentes, pourrait s'adonner aux activités qui leur plaisaient. Et c'est ainsi que Lunatic et Noru-Da se dirigèrent, en tête-à-tête, vers le train fantôme de la fête foraine...

* * *

><p>La queue pour accéder à cette attraction n'était pas très longue —histoire de contraster un peu avec l'état de l'un des deux adolescents— et ils purent y parvenir assez rapidement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la façade, qui ne laissait présager rien de bon ; elle était assez effrayante. Mais tout les deux, ensemble, ils ne couraient aucun danger. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils comptaient se retrouver dans des wagons ne permettant la présence que de deux personnes, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt accompagnés de deux hommes aussi creepy l'un que l'autre. Bon, et bien ils feraient avec.<p>

Le tunnel était lugubre. Enfin, c'était une maison hantée quoi. Abruti. Enfin bref. L'ambiance était pas si effrayante que ça ; mais les bruitages réussissaient parfois à faire sursauter Noru-Da.

« Bah alors, tu as peur? s'exclama Lunatic en l'enveloppant de ses bras puissants.

- Non, mais les types d'en face sont chelous... »

En effet, l'un des deux était assis à la L, un paquet de poop-corn entre les mains. Il les mangeait un par un, en fixant les deux amoureux se faire des papouilles —oui ils avaient enfin officialisé la chose, et NON PAS DES PAPOUILLES comme vous pensez, bande de gens pervers. Tandis que l'autre se bouffait les ongles, anxieux ; on pouvait lire sur ses lèvres "i-ils font d-d-d-des choses en-entre ho-mm-mes". Bon, hum. C'était. Comment dire. Un peu compromis pour les attentions très cute. Ouaip, non, en fait, osef ; après tout, c'est pas comme s'ils allaient revoir ces deux types louches par la suite. Du coup, ça y allait et-... Non, en fait, ils restaient très courtois, et ne faisaient rien de déplacer. En même temps, avec deux hommes inconnus qui vous fixent, l'un d'admiration, et l'autre d'épouvante, ça devient compliqué de faire abstraction.

« J-je vois des gens qui font peur... susurra Noru-Da.

- Qu-quoi? »

Et soudain, de la gauche du wagon —du côté Lunatic, quoi— surgit un mannequin affreusement déguisé, maquillé ; atrocement effrayant. Lunatic sursauta d'une puissance telle qu'il projeta son copain sur le mec aux poop-corn en hurlant. Mais avant cela, il avait attrapé par réflexe ses lunettes et les avait jetées sur ce qui avait causé cette immense peur en lui.

« Mes lunettes bâtard j'vois plus rien! »

La seule chose qu'il put agripper —et non ce ne fut pas la pine de quelqu'un— fut la boîte de poop-corn qu'il serra fort contre lui, désorienté sans ses lunettes. Puis le wagon accéléra soudainement et Lunatic eut bien du mal à retrouver Noru-Da qui avait glissé sous la banquette.

« Allez, sors d'ici, s'écria le plus grand des deux.

- Non, je veux pas, j'ai peur! »

Lunatic l'attrapa par la main et l'extirpa de force, puis l'installa sur ses genoux durant le reste de l'attraction. Noru-Da resta ainsi, l'enlaçant, plusieurs minutes, sous le regard troublé du type un peu homophobe sur les bords.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'attraction, les deux étaient un peu sonnés. Surtout Noru-Da, il avait du mal à y voir quelque chose. Il était alors obligé de tenir Lunatic par la main, sinon il se croûtait n'importe où. Il avait même écrasé un chien. Parfois même il était obligé de grimper sur le dos de son compagnon. En fait, ils faisaient souvent ça pour voler les churros des gens. Parce-qu'ils aiment les churros. C'est phalli-

« Oh fait, dit Noru-Da tout en descendant de son compagnon, j'ai chopé ça tout à l'heure, il en reste, tu en veux?

- Oh, les poop-corns de l'autre con! fit Lunatic. Volontiers! »

Il enfonça sa main dans le paquet, puis grimaça avant de la retirer.

« C'est quoi ce qu'il y a dedans putain, c'est genre tout mou et chelou! »

Son ami lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil subjectif.

* * *

><p>Cyrix, quant à elle, s'était aventurée dans le Palais des Glaces. Outre la multitude de cosplays dégueulasses et agaçants de Frozen qu'on pouvait y trouver, c'était relativement amusant. Il avait ramené Ermite à ses côtés, mais le bougre l'avait vilement abandonné pour monter sa petite entreprise de Barbe à Papa gitannesque —oui, c'était pas légale et il faisait ça partout de façon très random. Du coup, à l'aide de son efficace symbiote, il créait des tonnes et des tonnes de Barbe à Papa. Elle était pas rose ; mais elle avait le même goût.<p>

Pour en revenir à Cyrix qui, seule donc, était entrée dans le Palais des Glaçons, et bien elle cherchait désespérément la sortie et se prêtait au jeu. C'était assez compliqué d'avancer à son rythme —en même temps vu son âge on se demandait bien ce qu'elle foutait ici— et elle était fréquemment bousculée par des petits enfants agaçants. Des fois même, Cyrix les poussait contre les parois. L'un avait même perdu connaissance, mais elle s'était écartée assez rapidement pour ne pas être soupçonnée. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Puis, tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose la pousser au niveau du cul. Ce n'était pas un pervers, non ; juste deux enfants qui se poursuivaient et qui avaient malencontreusement heurté Cyrix. Qui s'était salement claquée la tronche contre le miroir. Et ses lunettes étaient tombées par terre. En fait, par magie, certainement qu'un sorcier facétieux avait fait un discret "Wingardium Leviosa", la fameuse paire s'était retrouvée à la sortie de l'attraction. Mais... Comment faire pour que ses magnifiques yeux ne soient pas découverts? Ni une, ni deux, Cyrix plaqua chacune de ses mains sur un oeil. Comme ça, le secret serait gardé. Mais comment, désormais, avancer et quitter ce Palais des Magnum? Personne ne savait. Mais c'était assez drôle de voir cette pauvre femme se manger tous les miroirs, sans exceptions, en jurant sans arrêt. EN AYANT SES PROPRES MAINS SUR SES YEUX.

Bientôt, on entendit Ermite accourir, alerté par la foule et les moqueries incessantes.

« Cyrix, tu fois quoi, hurla-t-il. Enlève tes mains de là et sors. T'es en train de devenir une véritable bête de foire là... *BADUMTSS*

- MAIS NON SINON TOUT LE MONDE VA VOIR MES YEUX.

- Et alors, c'est pas comme si t'étais Cyclope... »

Cyrix se tourna de façon dramatique vers son époux, genre "U FORGOT LIL SHIT?"

« aH OUI excuse-moi bébé, reprit Ermite. Bon, et bah... Démerdes-toi, j'vais faire pipi. On se retrouve à la Grande Roue, comme convenu, mh? »

Et il disparut, avalé par la foule de mortels qui riaient comme des porcs. Ainsi, Cyrix était dans le caca. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait pouvoir sortir d'ici. Et elle... se mangeait littéralement tous les coins du parcours, gémissant à tue-tête.

« MAIS COMMENT ON FAIT POUR SORTIR D'ICI, finit-elle par hurler. Et vous bande de connards arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule! »

Puis quelque chose lui saisit la main. Elle sentit une chevelure familière —oui, parce-que Caris est capable d'identifier les gens grâce à leurs cheveux— lui frôler ses bras poilus. C'était sa petite Taï. Elle était venu la sauver. C'était si gentil et si valeureux de sa part. Même si ça semblait très con, puisqu'un enfant qui sauve un adulte. Lol. Assez-t-il tout étant, lorsque Cyrix fut enfin extirpée de cette misère, elle put remettre ses magnifiques lunettes. Elle fut même acclamée par la foule. Mais sa hype redescendit aussitôt lorsqu'elle fut bullied par Godefroy qui entraîna Shindehaï aux machines à grappin —les attrapes-couillons— sous ses yeux en lui lançant un sourire narquois. Et bien sûr, elle avait décidé de les accompagner... S'ensuivirent de longues chamailleries d'ancien couple d'un soir. En présence de la fillette. Qui, heureusement pour eux, n'en avait strictement rien à faire et dépenser sans compter en essayant d'attraper un sextoy qu'elle prenait pour une peluche. Mais ça, les deux adultes n'en avaient visiblement rien à foutre.

* * *

><p>À la fin de la journée, comme prévu, l'intégralité de la famille se retrouva à la Grande Roue pour partager le dernier instant de cette soirée à la fête forraine. Étant donné qu'ils étaient assez nombreux, ils durent se répartir en plusieurs cabines. Lunatic avec Noru-Da, ça coule de source —et pas queue—, Ermite avec Taï, qui avait INSISTÉ pour aller, pour une fois, avec celui qu'elle prenait pour son père même si elle savait la vérité, enfin bon on va pas lui reprocher d'être tebée non plus. Et donc, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Godefroy et Cyrix se retrouvèrent dans la même cabine. Une certaine tension régnait, mais ça serait peut-être le meilleur moment pour mettre au clair certains aspects de leur relation, après tout.<p>

« Au fait, bon euh... tenta de commencer Cyrix.

- Shhhhhhhhh, fit Godefroy tout en lui passant l'index sur les lèvres.

- Q-que-que-e-e-e-e comptes-tu f-f-f-aire? »

Cyrix était indéniablement toujours réceptive au charme du frère de son époux. Olala, quelle vilaine garçonne. Mais, qu'allait-il donc bien se passer? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un autre rapport avec lui ; elle était mariée désormais. Et elle avait beau ne pas être dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun, elle n'était tout de même pas infidèle!

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs minutes dans le blanc des yeux. Sans bouger. Juste : deux regards bricoleurs se confrontant. C'était assez grandiose, dans un sens, mais terriblement ridicule. Puis soudain, sans crier gare, l'un s'élança dans les bras de l'autre.

Et là, personne ne sut, ne sait et ne saura ce qu'il se passa. Mais bon, on se doute un peu quand même. Bah oui, tout le monde fait des parties de UNO dans les Grandes Roues. Faites vos paris.

* * *

><p><em>Petit spin-off écrit par Garance. Il est tellement lolesque que il fallait que je le mette. Remercions la. :3<em>

* * *

><p>"Alors, Luna, commença Noru-Da d'une voix hésitante ; tu veux le faire, ou pas ?<p>

Cyrix sursauta en passant à côté de la porte de la chambre de son fils. Qu'est-ce que ce sale petit immigré fabriquait encore avec son enfant ?

- Bah, répondit Lunatic d'une manière qui lui parut étrange ; ouais... Viens par là."

La mère de famille à temps partiel retint son souffle et plaqua son oreille contre le bois de la porte. Si elle avait pu froncer les sourcils encore plus, elle l'aurait sûrement fait.

"CYRIIIIIIIIIIIX !"  
>La femme au foyer dut s'éloigner de la porte. Elle soupira. Son mari venait de l'appeler d'une voix plaintive - sans doute avait-il encore besoin que son peignoir favori soit repassé afin de pouvoir le porter avec grâce et beauté. Elle se rapprocha de la cage d'escalier pour répondre à l'Ermite qu'elle arrivait, puis revint épier les ébats de son fils en marchant sur la pointe des pieds.<br>Lorsqu'elle se colla contre la porte, elle entendit un cri surpuissant provenir de la chambre. Son fils, sans doute - elle savait à quel point il était gueulard.

"Aaaah, putain ! Noru-Da !

- D-désolé, murmura l'immigré si bas que Cyrix eut du mal à entendre.

La femme au foyer se mordit les lèvres en se grattant le cou nerveusement. Est-ce qu'elle était sûre d'elle, cette fois ? Si ça se trouve, ils ne faisaient rien. Après tout, ils faisaient parfois beaucoup de bruit en regardant leurs vidéos débiles sur Internet ou en jouant. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle imagin-

"Oh. Oh oui. Ohhh oui... OH OUI OUI OUI OUI-!"

- Aaaaaahh...! Luna...!

Elle se mit à trembler - de rage, de peur peut-être. Elle voulait ouvrir la porte, mais elle hésitait à envahir la chambre de sa progéniture de la sorte, sans prévenir. Elle réfléchissait avant d'agir, pour une fois. Mais voilà qu'ils se mettaient à crier de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là-dedans, bordel ?

- Hmmmm, grogna Lunatic après quelques instants de silence ; ah t'aimes ça, hein ?

- Pff... Toi alors !

- Prends-ça... Tiens-

- Oh non- Nooonn !

- NghhaaAHH-

- AAAaaaahhhh !"

C'était insoutenable pour Cyrix, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter, la boule au ventre. Elle aggrippa la poignée de la porte et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir.

- Heu... Luna, je vais...

- Non noN NON NON pas maintenant putain attends ! Attends... Attends...!

- Putain..."

Ils émirent à l'unisson des cris étranges et ce fut à ce moment précis que Caris- pardon, Cyrix, outrée ; décida d'entrer en poussant la porte avec rage et colère. Son visage se déforma en une grimace affreuse tandis qu'elle inspira pour se préparer à hurler, puis ses yeux (si yeux elle possèdait parce qu'on ne savait toujours pas après tout) se posèrent sur les consoles 3DS qui trônaient entre les mains des deux adolescents. Un silence presque complet s'installa : seule une vague musique de Super Smash Bros se faisait entendre.  
>La mère de famille resta bouche-bée devant ce quiproquo gigantesque et referma calmement la porte, qui grinça tout de même.<p>

Lunatic se tourna vers Noru-Da.  
>"... Bon bah, tu veux refaire une autre partie du coup ?"<p> 


	14. HALLOWEEN BORDEL

Je ne sais pas ; je ne sais plus.

On ne sait pas.

pOURQUOI.

Bonne chance mes bouquetins égarés.

luv u.

* * *

><p>« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan, tu as mis où ma perruque de Miku Hatsuneeeeeeeeeee? hurla Shindehaï.<p>

- Je n'y ai pas touché ; je t'avais dit de ne pas la laisser traîner n'importe où, répondit sa mère. Tu sais bien qu'ici ce n'est pas sûr... »

Toute la maison s'activait pour ce soir. Car ce soir, c'était Halloween. Et c'était une fête importante pour eux. À cette période de l'année, ils pouvaient faire peur aux petits enfant sans en subir les conséquences. C'était drôle. Quoiqu'il en soit, Taï avait opté pour un déguisement kawaii, histoire de changer des années précédentes où elle était vraiment très très moche. Enfin, effrayante.

Alors qu'elle cherchait les derniers éléments de son cosplay, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son père. Ermite passait la serpillère dans la salle de bain, pour une raison inconnue. Sauf que ce n'était pas une spermillère comme les autres. Elle était bleu cyan. Et étrangement longue. Du coup, il se prenait les pieds dedans tout le temps et se ramassait comme une sale merde sur les tapis. Mais ne semblait pas y prêtre la moindre attention. Genre c'est normal de se péter la figure toutes les trente secondes.

« Papa arrête t'es en train de bousiller ma perruque! grogna Taï tout en tentant d'extirper la pauvre masse de faux-cheveux qui virait au noir au fur et à mesure qu'Ermite nettoyait la pièce —on en conclut qu'elle devait être très sale alors.

- Mais arrête de faire ça! s'écria son beau-père tout en secouant le balais et en lui foutant des petits coups de mèche de cheveux factices. Tu vas finir par te le prendre dans le nez! »

Shindehaï hurla puis se frotta vigoureusement les narines.

« Je t'avais pRÉVENU! s'innocenta Ermite, tout en continuant (LEAULE) néanmoins à tenter de lui foutre le balais dans —non pas là bande de galopins— le pif.

- ARRÊTE DE TOURMENTER TA GAMINE COMME ÇA, s'exclama Cyrix tout en entrant dans la pièce. Mais q-qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce BALAIS?

- Rien rien. »

Ermite retira la perruque et la donna à Taï dans le plus grand silence. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il lui donna un énorme coup de balais sur les fesses. Quel père violent. Il faut dire que tout le monde était un petit peu énervé à l'idée de partir à la chasse aux bonbons ce soir. Et il y aurait le concours annuel de meilleur déguisement d'Halloween. Enfin bon, ça, ça n'intéressait pas grand monde. Lunatic et Noru-Da, COMME PAR HASARD, restaient à la maison pour donner les bonbons. Ou pour faire autre chose. Enfin, cela relevait de leur intimité. S'ils voulaient faire des crêpes tout les deux, rien que tout les deux, c'était leur choix.

Ermite était cosplayé en Ermite Moderne. Un peignoir et un buisson en guise de pilosité faciale suffisait. Godefroy, quant à lui, avait sélectionné une tenue philosophique. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne portait qu'un pagne. Bon, ok, il portait aussi des chaussons Chirac. En bref, ils étaient très fabulous, et ils ne risquaient pas de passer inaperçus. Comme chaque année. Même, une fois, ils avaient été sanctionnés et privés de fête d'Halloween parce-qu'ils avaient réclamé des dons au lieu des bonbons. Et ils avaient fini par racketter les petits enfants. Mais cette fois-ci ils s'étaient tenus à carreau et ils pouvaient participer.

* * *

><p>« Bon les garçons, on y va, pas de conneries, hein? »<p>

Lunatic hocha pensivement la tête en adressant un regard complice à son copain, qui se contentait d fixer le sol, gêné. Ils ne répondirent rien —en même temps ils étaient déjà partis de la maison. Puis, aussitôt, ils fermèrent toutes les fenêtres, tous les volets et tous les rideaux. Ils posèrent le stock de bonbons devant la porte afin de ne pas avoir à constamment retourner dans le placard à gaterie. Puis ils filèrent dans la chambre.

Arrivés à l'étage, Luna poussa la porte —il pouvait même pas la fermer sinon il risquerait de ne pas entendre les sales gosses— et s'approcha de son camarade.

« Ça te dit de jouer au docteur? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Euh... Au docteur maboule? » hasarda Noru-Da, qui avait bien du mal à saisir ses sous-entendus —ou, au contraire, il les ignorait d'un air faussement innocent.

Lunatics avança encore, puis s'agenouilla au sol, l'emportant avec lui, avant de lui poser calmement la main sur l'épaule.

« ... non, répondit le plus grand en dégainant son stétoscope. Viens par ici... »

Il lui effleura le torse en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt. C'était hot. Lol. Mais soudain quelqu'un sonna.

« oH PUTAIN D'MERDE ON FAIT QUOI? s'écria Noru-Da.

- Bah on va ouvrir la porte. »

Luantic descendait dans le plus grand silenc et, machinalement, en ouvrant la porte, il hurla en jetant le contenu du premier saladier de bonbons sur les enfants qui bientôt se frappèrent les uns les autres pour avoir des sucreries. Il y avait souvent des émeutes comme ça devant chez eux. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi. Peut-être parce-que la méthode de distribution n'était pas adaptée. Mais osef. Après avoir laissez quelques enfants mourir devant le palier de la porte, il rejoignit Noru-Da qui se tournait les pouces —inster here lenny's face—en attendant son retour.

« Bon, on en était où? » reprit Lunatic.

* * *

><p>La fête, à l'extérieur, était grandiose. Ce n'était, certes, pas aussi bondé de monde qu'à la fête foraine, mais c'était tout aussi convivial. Par contre, mieux valait-il ne pas se perdre de vue ; même s'ils habitaient le quartier, ils auraient vite fait de perdre Shindehaï qui n'était même pas capable de se souvenir de l'emplacement des toilettes chez eux... Mais elle semblait distraite et irritée ; elle n'avait de cesse de remuer dans tous les sens et refusait de rester auprès de sa mère. Chose qui ne la dérangeait pas habituellement.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne va pas? s'enquit Cyrix, soucieuse du bonheur de son enfant.

- Non, c'est de la triche, y'a une puputa qui est en Vocaloïd aussi! JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD, se mit-elle à hurler au milieu de la foule.

- ET MAIS COMMENT TU PARLES? »

Cyrix lui baissa la jupe et lui donna une petite fessée. Rien de bien méchant, mais c'était assez humiliant tout de même. Ce après quoi, elle reprit :

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es plus jolie, hihi.

- MAIS ELLE A PAS LE DROIT, J'VAIS LA SCHLASSER! »

Et aussitôt, elle se faufila à travers la masse de gens avant d'arriver devant LA PERSONNE responsable de sa rage. UNE FILLETTE DÉGUISÉE EN ALYS.

« Hé, t'es trop pas bô, lui cria Shindehaï dessus. En plus, tu pues!

- Ton déguisement il est moche d'abord! rétorqua sa victime. Espèce de caca boudain.

- Toi même! »

Toute la foule s'arrêta nette ; on n'entendait plus aucun rire. Même la musique de fond avait arrêté de retentir. Un léger "ooooooooooooooh" se balada de bouche en bouche. C'était très le silence. Et tout à coup, Taï se lança sur l'autre fille et commença à lui tirer les cheveux. Ce fut un véritable déluge. Elles se griffaient, se mordaient. Jusqu'à ce Godefroy arrive, dans sa superbe tenue, chope sa petite protégée par les cheveux et la traîne sur plusieurs mètres afin de l'emmener à l'abris des regards. Le cortège se reforma et bientôt la dispute fut oubliée. Mais Taï passa un sale quart d'heure. Vraiment trèèèèèès sale (NON CE N'EST PAS UN VIOL, JE PRÉCISE PARCE-QUE JUZZAI A PENSÉ ÇA).

Pendant ce temps, Cyrix errait parmi cette foule de mortels. Il regardait les déguisements hideux et ramassait quelquefois les bonbons qui étaient tombés par terre. Bientôt, il parvint au podium et à la scène où allait être annoncé le grand gagnant du concours de cosplays Halloween! Tant qu'à faire, il resterait ici en attendant les autres. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait autre chose de mieux à faire. Mais, contre toute attente, il fut invité à monter sur scène.

« Grâce à votre magnifique déguisement, vous recevez le prix de cette année! GG WP bro, s'exclama l'animateur en tendant à Cyrix un joli trophée.

- Qu-quewaaaaah? J'ai gagné un.. un prix? répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

- Oui, vous faites une magnifique mouche!

- mAIS JE NE SUIS PAS DÉ-

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhht. » Cette onomatopée éveilla en Cyrix de jolis souvenirs avec Godefroy. « Ne dites rien et récupérez cette statuette en or plaqué et foutez-moi le camp d'ici, je dois renter pour m'occuper de mes gosses. »

Cyrix s'exécuta, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer. En fait, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que, pour une fois, vu que cette soirée était synonyme de n'importe quoi —et puis il connaissait bien les gens du quartier—, elle avait décidé de sortir sans ses lunettes. Et il faut croire que sans ses lunettes, Cyrix ressemble à une mouche. Quoiqu'il en soit, 100pseudo fit bientôt son apparition. Et il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté en voyant que c'était elle qui avait emporté le prix de cette année.

« Comment t'as fait pour gagner? s'empressa-t-il de demander. Et depuis quand tu fais des cosplays?

- Bah j'en fais pas et je sais pas et tiens le truc si tu le veux, anticipa Cyrix. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton cosplay à toi?

- Je suis Charles Ingalls! Héhé... Et merci pour ton prix... » Il lui arracha des mains avant de se volatiliser en gloussant.

Cyrix arqua un sourcil puis rebroussa chemin pour retrouver sa fille et les deux hommes de sa vie.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa un petit enfant qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Haha ; quelle erreur de s'être ainsi arrêté devant elle.

« Et, petit, tu aurais pas un euro à me filer? demanda-t-elle

- Non, répondit le petit garçon, intimidé.

- eT TU AURAIS PAS CINQ EUROS À TOUT HASARD? hurla Ermite en arrivant vers lui.

- M-mais, non nOOON.

- aLLEZ ON TE LIRA DES FANFICTIONS EN CONTREPARTIE!

- ON TE FERA DES LIVES RIEN QUE POUR TOI!»

Le pauvre enfant prit la fuite sans mot dire.

* * *

><p>« Luna, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça? demanda Noru-Da, peu confiant.<p>

- Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, de toute façon, il risque pas de t'arriver grand chose.

- Ouaip, mais c'est ultra gênant!

- Ouaip mais shhhhhhhhhhhhht. »

Lunatic semblait marcher sur les traces de son oncle.

« Laisse-toi faire, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Noru-Da. Laisse-toi aller, ne penser à rien...

- Mais j'suis vraiment obligé d'enlever mes vêtements?

- Oui. »

Hors-contexte, cela pouvait paraître très dégueulasse. Et dérangeant. Mais vous ne l'avez pas, et vous ne l'aurez pas, alors si vous imaginez des choses cochonnes, c'est de votre faute. Voilà.

Lunatic s'apprêtait à passer aux choses sérieuses, lorsque les putains de garnements de merde refirent leurs apparitions. Et là, ils semblaient énervés. Ils tambourinaient à la porte. Impossible de les ignorer.

« ON FAIT COMMENT?

- TIENS ENFILE ÇA. »

Noru-Da attrapa le drap que lui tendait son copain puis ils se rendirent tout les deux à la porte. Cette fois-ci, ils lancèrent des bonbons durs, genre des sucettes et tout, sur les enfants pour qu'ils arrêtent de les emmerder. Le bout de tissus blanc sur le corps, Noru-Da pouvait sortir dehors pour les effrayer, et prétexter qu'il était un fantôme. Et tout cela uniquement pour les faire fuir, alors que c'est une coutume d'Halloween d'harceler les gens pour avoir des sucreries. Et il fallait avouer que ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

Mais ce que ces enfants ignoraient. C'était que sous ce drap. Cette chose qui se prenait pour un fantôme. Était en réalité un homme. Nu comme un ver.


	15. Bordel game

Je vous aime de tout mon coeur.

* * *

><p>Depuis le temps que Taï réclamait une sortie au laser game, sa mère avait enfin cédé. Et puis, c'était l'occasion d'inaugurer le nouveau terrain. En fait, Cyrix n'avait pas accepté dans le but de faire plaisir à sa fille, mais tout simplement parce-qu'il avait reçu des bons de réduction ; plein de bons. Et qui dit bon dit économie, et donc des sous. Et dès qu'il est question de sous, la Cyrix est forcément intéressée. Cependant, l'un des membres de la famille —enfin, par immigration— allait avoir à payer de sa poche. Et vu que la personne concernée était, en plus, haïe par le chef de famille, elle aurait également à régler les consommations sur place. Quel bizutage. Mais s'il fallait passer par là pour être intégré à la famille, et bien Noru-Da surmonterait toutes les épreuves.<p>

« Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup, dit-il dans un long soupir.

- En tout cas, tu tiens ma main, donc on peut parler de bon coup en perspective, répondit Luna.

- Oui, mais tu as pensé aux enfants?

- Quoi? On s'était pourtant protégés, et qu-quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour atténuer l'ambiance bizarre. Pardon.

- Oh, je vois. Bref, allons sucer des bonbons au miel. »

Une Cyrix sauvage apparut et glissa un tube de lysopaïne dans le c- la main de Luna.

« Noru, c'est ta b-

- Ce sont des médicaments que je prends quand j'ai mal à la gorge, expliqua-t-elle. Suce-les lentement. »

Ermite passa furtivement derrière en se mouvant étrangement en haussant les sourcils pour faire passer un subtil message à son époux.

« Peuh, AMATEUR! s'écria Ishigata. Usurpateur, goujat, FILS DE PUTE! »

Noru-Da fit mine de se facepalmer pour le faire taire. Le petit groupe prit progressivement la route peu après. Malheureusement, une voiture éclata dans la dispute, l'un d'entre eux sourça son froncé et ta mère se ferma.

« Runnin in the 90s ; it's the new way you like to be. »

Shindehaï, au volant, comme à l'accoutumée, chantonnait les paroles d'une musique eurobeat, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Ermite, qui semblait en voir ras le cul ; genre, tellement dans le cul, qu'il en a jusqu'au cou.

« ENLEVE CET EUROBEAT de merde! s'écria-t-il.

- M-mais, papa je, tenta en vain sa pauvre fille de s'exprimer.

- PAS DE MAIS! Je vais arracher le volant et te l'enfoncer de force dans la bouche pour t'en faire un dentier, si mets tympans entendent ENCORE CE TRUC! »

La fillette se leva brusquement après avoir actionné le frein à main sans avoir crié gare —un Godefroy inattentif avait traversé le véhicule de part et d'autre pour venir s'écraser violemment sur le tableau de bord. Elle attrapa son père par le col de son peignoir.

« ALORS ÉCOUTE-MOI, fit-elle d'une voix effrayante (si elle avait eu un pentacle sur le front, on aurait pu l'appeler "Sataïnique" mais on dirait un blaze d'actrice porno qui a sombré). Quand tu conduiras, tu choisiras ce que la voiture écoutera, Mais JE caresse le volant actuellement, alors je suis le patron. »

Elle relâcha son père qui se prit ledit frein à main dans un endroit peu conventionnel. Ermite se rassit sur le siège et murmura un petit : « oui maman... » puis une petite larme perla. Il ne manquait plus que du caca, du pipi et des mouches qui s'enculent et c'était "Binding of Ermite : victimisation". Quoiqu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent enfin —Taï manqua d'encastrer le mur avec l'utilitaire. Ils furent très bien accueillis, mais durent cependant attendre une dizaine de minutes que la précédente partie se termine. Lunatic attrapa la main de son copain et le traîna sur l'un des sofas. Mais une certaine fille passa près de lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Enfin, plutôt, ISHIGATA, fixait cette personne et forçait le pauvre Noru à tourner la tête (oui, l'un des principaux soucis de la cohabitation de deux esprits dans une ême enveloppe charnelle). Soudain, Foxie Child surgit d'un placard équipé d'une guitare dans la salle comme il surgit dans ton intimité quand tu es avec ton crush. Luna, soumis à une certaine et incontrôlable jalousie, tira agressivement son pauvre copain vers lui, parce-qu'il n'A PUTAIN DE PAS LE DROIT D'AVOIR DES VUES SUR D'AUTRES GENS, et encore moins une fille (ce n'était même pas le cas, mais il était trop borné pour le croire). Il chuta sur lui et les voilà, l'un sur l'autre, dans l'accueil d'un laser game. Devant CYrix. Grossière erreur.

« M-maisn qu'est-ce que tu fais? hurla-t-elle, dans un élan de démence. Luna? C'est pas comme ça qu'on t'a éduqué!

- Woooaw, calme! » Godefroy s'interposa entre la mère et le fils —enfin, plutôt entre la mère toute seule, mais osef. « Laisse-le s'épanouir avec la personne de son choix!

- Mais regarde ma vie, regarde mon fils et mon mari, se lamenta la pauvre et ridicule Cyrix. J'en ai marre, je veux retourner avec toi, c'est toi que j'aime, partons ensemble! Je t'aime je-

- SHHHHHHHT... ARRÊTE, CALME-TOI! »

Godefroy sortit une mystérieuse boîte de médicaments intitulée tout bêtement "CACHETS DE DONS". Il attrapa un verre d'eau et deux pilules, et lui foutut tout le bordel dans la bouche. Cyrix manqua de s'étouffer —Ermite s'était même levé et avait hurlé "YAY". Puis elle se releva et enlaça Godefroy tout naturellement (HS : Tu vois, tu l'as ton hug. Petit coquin).

« Merci, dit-elle. J'ai compris le sens de la vie. Douze ; oui, douze —on entendit Ishigata répéter après elle. Mon existence prend tout son sens, désormais. À trente ans, certes, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je ne veux plus de dons dorénavant. »

Rien d'inquiétant cela dit. C'était l'un des effets secondaires "changement soudain de personnalité durant deux heure". Peut-être q'elle ferait une bonne mère durant les deux prochaines heures alors? En totu cas, ils avaient créé un bordel sans nom. Il était temps que leur partie débute. Ils allaient tester le fameux terrain. UN TERRAIN SUR LE THEME POKÉMON! Il était nommé "Catin-sur-mère". En fait, à chaque début de partie, à chaque jour était attribué un Pokémon. Noru-Da reçut balignon, on se demande étrangement pourquoi. Cyrix se retrouva lipoutou. C'était parfait, mais elle était un tentinet indignée. Ermite se vit donner Alakazam, parce-que ma légende raconte qu'il est pourvu d'un petit organe génital au même titre que le porteur de symbiote. Godefroy fut associé à mentali (CELA DIT VIVE NOCTALI ET PYROLI). Ensuite, Luna devint un machopeu, parce-qu'il est genre hyper grand tmtc. Puis, enfin, Shindehaï fut un arceus shiney. Le groupe fut divisé en deux équipes qui furent nommées respectivement "La Trinité" (Luna, Noru-Da et Godefroy) et "Les Glandus" (Cyrix, Ermite et Taï). C'était parfait ; quoiqu'un peu insultant. Ils reçurent leurs armements et furent lâchés dans le mystérieux terrain. Il faisait très sombre et une petite couche de fumée recouvrait le sol. C'était trop d4rk. On entendit une voix retentir. En fait, c'était un des membres du Staff qui surveillait le jeu à l'aide de caméras disposées à plusieurs coins de la pièce.

« Bon, euh, le lipoutou, tu tiens ton gun à l'envers. Ah, et l'arceusl arrête de vouloir grimper partout, je te juge. Mais putain, c'est le groupe le plus con qu'on a jamais eu ou ça se passe comment? Le balignon et le machopeur, jartez-vous de ce trou sous l'escalier, je sais pas ce que vous faites, mais c'est certainement pas le but du laser game. Le mentali, attention où tu vas, tu fonces dans un m- »

Trop tard. Second impact de la journée. Godefroy confirmed for boloss.

« Au moins, l'alakazam, LUI, il passe pas pour un tebé. Enfin bref. » Il se racla la gorge. « Un jour je serai le me- OUAIP BON Euh je suis censé chanter le générique mais la flemme alors euh GO BANDE DE BITCHES! »

C'était clair au moins. Enfin, à peu près. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre sur la gueule. Mais littéralement. C'est-à-dire que Luna foutait des coups de cross à quiconque s'approchait de son petit protégé. Même à Taï. Il l'avait même foutue K.O plusieurs minutes et Ermite lui avait marché dessous. Allez vous faire marcher dessous par Ermite, putain, vous verrez ce que ça fait. Cyrix, quant à elle, voulait à tout prix camper dans l'espace surélevé du terrain, mais elle basculait à chaque fois et se croûtait à l'étage inférieur. Elle était même tombée sur Noru-Da et lui avait mis le canon dans l'oeil (LE CANON DE L'ARME PUTAIN). Du coup, Lunatic lui avait mis un kick sur l'auriculaire. Elle gisait de douleur au sol depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

« On ne blesse pas Noru-Da impunément, déclara-t-il solennellement. Tkt, tu es à l'abri, à mes côtés!

- AÏE BORDEL! hurla le concerné.

- QUOI QUOI?! QUI T'A FAIT MAL WSH?

- Je me suis mordu la langue ça fait sUPER MAL PUTAIN! »

Aussitôt, Luna foutut un gros punch dans la mâchoire de son copain. C'était très con d'avoie fait ça. Mais, logique dans un sens.

« On ne blesse pas Noru-Da impunément » répéta-t-il, animé d'une détermination infaillible, le poing brandi.

L'homme meurtri se releva en se frottant la joue avant de lui lancer un regard blasé. Luna réalisa l'absurdité de la situation et sourit bêtement avant de se gifler lui-même. Puis les deux repartirent bras dessus-bras dessous, dans les tréfonds de ce singulier terrain. Et pendant qu'ils batifolaient, Shindehaï gémissait ç quelques pas. En fait, sa jupe était coincée dans un grillage qui était là pour décorer —elle avait encore tenté d'escalader quelque chose. Et elle ne pouvait plus bouger non plus, sinon elle risquerait d'endommager son bas. Ce serait carrément awkward. Heureusement pour elle, Godefroy passait par là.

« TONTONTONTONTONTON, chuchota-t-elle. Viens m'aider! »

Il s'approcha, muet. Il était méfiant.

« Pssst, aide-moi, je suis bloquée! »

Il avança davantage vers elle. Puis il arqua un sourcil.

« LOL » hurla-t-il avant de déguerpir à l'opposé en lui faisant des maléfucks. Oui, ce type est un troll (en plus c'est vrai IRL) ; vous êts prévenus. Taï commença à pleurer et alors Luna passa en moonwalk et murmura "nique t amère" ce après quoi il disparut dans la brume. Puis vint le tour de Cyrix de faire son apparition.

« Oh, ma pauvre fille! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais t'aider. Haha, tu vois que Maman Cyrix est mieux que Tonton Froy, hein!

- T'es surtout mieux au lit! » confia Ermite qui fila à toute allure tout près des deux filles, en faisant des roues.

Cyrix ignora sa remarque jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Qu-quoi? Comment ça "mieux au lit"? répéta-t-elle, troublée. Comment tu peux le savoir? Attends je- »

Et c'est ainsi qu'une troisième personne délaissa la pauvre Taï, quatre, si on compte l'intervention de son beau-daron. Elle s'assit alors par terre et dégaina sa 3DS de sa poche et joua à SSB. Quitte à ne pas faire de laser game, autant s'occuper.

« Euh l'alakazam —il aurait dû être un sacdenoeuds sérieux, personne à chercher, mais euh, t'es habillé en peignoir.

- NON, hurla Ermite en guise de réponse.

- NON, je viens de vérifier » rectifia Cyrix.

Bon, cette partie de laser game ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée comme prévu. Luna et Noru-Da faisaient leurs affaires dans un coin, Taï foutait rien ; autant mettre fin maintenant à la partie. Quelqu'un s'empressa de délivrer la fillette mais personne n'osait déranger les deux adolescents ; à juste titre cela dit. Les autres resteraient à l'accueil le temps qu'ils quittent leur cachette pas très cachée finalement. ils commandèrent des boissons au bar en attendant. Et le serveur n'était autre que... 100pseudo.

« Oh bah, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? s'exclama Ermite.

- Bah, le Vox Fort maison close a fait faillite depuis le départ de... »

Tous les regards furent braqués vers Godefroy qui jouait à Pokémon Y en position fœtale sur l'un des sofas.

« ... et je savais pas que t'avais fait un CAP caissier, ricana Cyrix.

- Moi on m'avait jamais dit que t'avais fait un... CAPD! »

Petit silence pesant.

« Ta gueule » grommela Ermite en écrasant la gueule de 100pseudo sur le plateau.

Le petit groupe reçut de quoi se désaltérer et bientôt les deux tourtereaux les rejoignirent enfin. Cyrix leur prpoposa de boire un verren à leurs frais néanmoins (traduisez, à ceux de Noru).

« Non merci, j'ai plus soif, répondit l'immigre flatté de cette demande venant de la mère de son copain toutefois.

- Ouaip, on a trouvé un robinet à coca dans le terrain Pokémon. »

Ils devinrent ainsi la cible de tous les regards de la salle. Parce-que, bon ; je veux bien admettre que les paroles de Noru après son moment intime avec son copain sont... BREF. Ils se dirigèrent vers Taï et Godefroy qui avaient créé un coin Pokémon sur 3DS. L'oncle prenait un malin plaisir à défoncer sa nièce qui l'implorait cependant de laisser son vieux rondoudou gay en vie , mais il s'en battait royalement les couilles. Son Pikachu brillait tous les adversaires. Cela dit, la gamine avait un stratagème qui lui permettrait à coup sûr de remporter la victoire. Elle ne put pas le mettre en oeuvre puisque les deux adolescents arrivèrent —on dirait le stratagème en question de Taï il est trash et tout mais non en fait c'est très intéressant parce-que.

« On peut jouer avec vous? demanda Noru-Da.

- Non » répondit sèchement Taï.

Lunatic décolla une violente baffe à TaÏ. Cela dit, il retint quelque peu sa puissance mais VOILÀ UNE BAFFE DE LUNA QUOI.

« Tu t'adresses mieux que ça à ton beau-frère » corrigea-t-il.

Puis il se mangea la 3DS de son oncle dans la gueule.

« Depuis quand on frappe sa soeur boloss?! » s'insurgea Godefroy.

Celui-ci récupéra sa 3DS et les autres allumières leurs siennes. Ils comparèrent leurs équipes avant d'effectuer quelques duels. Alors qu'ils comptaient jouer encore un peu, ils furent dérangés par CYrix.

« BON PIZZA CE SOIR?! hurla-t-elle.

- Mais... je suis pas enrhumé » murmura Noru-Da.


	16. Batmaddog le bordéleux fait son retour

Moi je dis, Godefroy cautionne le Cyr-Godefroy (aka Goderix).

(je dis ça je dis rien).

(ohoh dauphin).

* * *

><p>À peine Luna avait-il enfilé ce t-shirt "thug life" qu'il était devenu absolument exécrable. Mais genre, vraiment. Et avec tout le monde. Même Noru-Da. MÊME NORU PUTAIN! Cela prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Lui qui, hier soir, repassait les petits caleçons de son copain pour que son booty demeure dans un endroit confortable à chaque instant. C'est qu'il tenait à ce que cette perle anatomique reste en bon état. Enfin, il avait bien du mal à conserver ce monument privé, vu que bon nombre de personne lui mettait très souvent la main au cul —entre autre, Godefroy. Quoiqu'il en soit, Luna n'était indubitablement pas Luna aujourd'hui. Physiquement, si, toujours aussi grand et cute. Mais psychologiquement, il représentait ce qu'était Dark Pit à Pit. En outre, un double diabolique. Luna maléfique. Oui, merci Captain Obvious.<p>

« Luna, je peux utiliser ton ordinateur? Je dois aller voir le dernier trailer de Splatoon paru.

- Non, nique-toi, souffla l'intéressé.

- Mais, voyons, c'est toi que je veux niquer, tu le sais très bien, répondit Noru-Da tout naturellement.

- Ah... GAY! »

Lunatic sentit le regard empli de lourds reproches vis-à-vis de son imbécilité grandissante de son copain sur ses épaules

« Euh wai, ça compte pas ça, se reprit-il. Mais c'est bizarre.

- Bah non. C'est genre, normal. Enfin, je sais pas je-

- Ça va se barrer en couille cette conversation, je le sens... Cela dit, ça te plairait, n'est-ce-pas?

- Oh oui, j'aime beaucoup... »

Ce fut au tour de Luna maléfique de couvrir son partenaire d'un regard chelou. Enfin, de toute façon, il était clairement confirmed for bâtard aujourd'hui. Noru s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit son copain s'énerver.

« ON VA NIQUER CE SOIR, DARWA! s'exclama-t-il.

- OH?! TU VAS ME NIQUER? se réjouit l'immigré.

- QU-QUOI?! N-non j-je, mais... »

Noru-Da semblait vraiment pouvoir —euh vouloir— niquer. Bref, la tension était très malléable. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage vu le comportement caca de l'autre salopard. En partant, il distingua la tristement moyennement célèbre "sur ta bite" de Black Merde. Il touchait vraiment le fond de son cul. Noru-Da ferait de même avec Cyrix. Enfin, lui en toucher deux mots. Pas les fesses.

« Cyrix? hurla-t-il à travers la maison.

- JE PRENDS MON BAIN ATTENDS UN PEU WSH! »

Elle semblait être habituée à sa présence et tolérait de mieux en mieux leur relation. Ou, du moins, en apparence. Elle jetait son dévolu sur les dons qui affluaient ces temps-ci. Comme pour la délester de cette tâche, Noru-Da entreprit de poser quelques questions au père de l'actuel Luna maléfique.

« Ermite? s'écria-t-il.

- NON TAUPIQUEUR! »

Au moins, c'était assez clair et assez troublant, et carrément crade parce-QUE DES IMAGES CHELOUES ENVAHIRENT INSTANTANÉMENT SON ESPRIT. Il hurla —comme d'habitude— avant de gagner la cuisine afin de se cacher dans le placard et de mander de la coriandre pour se rassurer. Mais il y avait Godefroy. Qui tenta de lui mettre une main au popotin.

« Oh, coucou Noru, fit-il, mine de rien.

- R-rien j-j'attends tranquillement l'heure du repas...

- Oh... Tu veux goûter à mes cookies au chocolat blanc et à la framboise.

- N-non merci, je préfère les au chocolat.

- ALORS TU ES UN FAUX! »

Godefroy lui jeta la spatule à la figure. L'adolescent sourça le froncé.

« Tu nous as provoqué en duel, murmura Ishigata. QUE LE POULET SOIT, ET LE POULET FUT!

- N-NON JE-.. PARDON. »

Noru-Da hurla et Lunatic accourut. Et c'est à cet instant que Godefroy se souvint des sages paroles du géant lors du bordel game —oui, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à les espionner— et il redouta le pire, mais contre toute attente, c'est à Noru qu'il donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne en se dirigeant vers le turpornware pour prendre un cookie. Bon, faut pas déconner, il tâcla son oncle avant de lui bondir dessus genre "prise de catch" et le hurlement du pauvre homme alerta toute la maison, mais ils s'en battirent tous la touillette. Et il gisait désormais au sol, inerte, cirpsé sous la douleur. Noru-Da lui jeta un yaourt à la figure et s'empara des cookies avant de détaler. Mais Luna lui jeta une fourchette sur la chaussure et il chuta à son tour. Et là, un mystérieux chat noir apparut —il ne leur appartenait même pas— et déroba vilement le plat de cookies avec autant d'ardeur qu'un matou qui vole du jambon. Les deux adolescents filèrent à l'étage tandis que Taï rejoignit son oncle; toujours allongé au sol. Elle lui sauta au cou afin de le hug —comme ça, pour le lulz sans doute— et il en fut ravi ; CELA DIT, Shindehaï qui fait un câlin à son oncle, par terre, alors que cet imbécile avait réussi à se foutre de la pâte à cookie blanche sur le pantalon... BREF. Alors qu'un calme relatif avait repris le dessus dans la baraque, un petit cri étouffé par de l'eau se fit entendre. Cyrix la boloss première du nom se noyait dans son bain.

« Jblblblbl m-me noibblbalablalba... » tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

Et soudain, Batmad_dog surgit de l'eau, victorieux et fier, puis saisit la femme par ses lunettes pour l'extirper de l'eau. Il lui fit du bouche-à-bouche, pour l'aider à respirer, puis elle reprit connaissance.

« Oh t-tu... tu m'as sauvé! Je te dois la vie! PRENDS-MOI! »

Batmad_dog arqua un sourcil, répugné, puis se jeta dans la baignoire vidée et s'enveloppa avec Cyrix dans le rideau de douche qu'il avait préalablement arraché. Les bruits suspects qui s'échappaient de cette salle se perdaient parmi les notes maladroitement combinées d'un des titres de Booba que Luna écoutait, et les paroles de Godefroy qui résonnaient dans le rez-de-chaussée.

« QU-QUOI? s'écria-t-il, en colère. Pourquoi je l'ai pas su plus tôt?!

- M-mais, tu es le premier à qui je le dis, tonton, pleurnicha Taï. Tu es pas g-

- MAIS C'EST GRAVE! Tu le sais ça? À TON ÂGE! Comment tu as fait?

- Je sais pas... Je- pardon je pensais pas que... » La fillette éclata en sanglots. «PARDON.

- Tkt, la rassura-t-il. Mais on va faire comment avec un enfant supplémentaire sur les bras?!

- Mais, il est pas obligé de vivre avec nous!

- Mais c'est ton copain non? Tu veux pas être avec lui à chaque instant?!

- Bah je suis avec Neku depuis quatre ans, ça fait beaucoup de chaque instant, non? »

Godefroy se facepalma. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il avait mal à son petit cœur. Quelqu'un d'autre avait dérobé celui de sa fille. Comment? POURQUOI? Il ne pleurait cependant, mais il sentait tout de même des larmes sur ses joues. En fait, c'était Taï, qu'il portait dans ses bras, qui lui morvait dessus. BERK. CRADE. Il la reposa et partit relire l'intégralité de sa série littéraire favorite "Les Feux de l'amour" pour se consoler. Pendant ce temps, les adolescents s'amusaient comme ils pouvaient. Mais ils se faisaient un peu chier. Beaucoup même. Et Noru-Da en avait marre de voir son copain agir ainsi, aussi méchamment, avec tout le monde, et à écouter de la merde. Il s'approcha de lui, qui gesticulait avec du Magic System dans les oreilles, puis il lui ôta son t-shirt. Et Luna sembla avoir été frappé par une illumination divine.

« NORU MERCI! Tu as brisé le maléfice du Thug Life! MERCI BEAUCOUP! créa-t-il, ému. Tu es l'Élu.

- LUNA: TU ES DE RETOUR! Je n'ai cessé de croire en toi tout le long... je savais que tu finirais par revenir!

- OUI, NORU ; JE CROIS QUE LE MOMENT EST ENFIN ARRIVÉ!

- QUOIQUOIQU-QUOI? Comment ça? TU VAS ME NIQU-

- JE T'AIME NORU-DA!

- MOI AUSSI 123LUNATIC.

Tu sais, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours shippé du Julexandre.

- Secrètement, au fond de moi aussi, même si cette idée me débectait au début... moi aussi quoi. VRAIMENT. Je t'aime, oui... »

Ils se firent un câlin so cute. Batmad_dog interrompit cet instant en traversant la pièce rapidement, un sous-vêtement de Six-Rixes sur sa tête. Il venait de briser l'émotion de cet instant. Puis il sauta à travers la fenêtre.

« Au fait, Noru, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Luna posément.

- OOOOH! C'EST QUOI? T'ES LE MEILLEUR BB PTN... »

Il lui tendit un jeu sur WiiU : SPLATOON. Noru-Da attrapa la jaquette en tremblant. LE SAINT GRAAL MAGGLE. Il lança une œillade complice à son partenaire.

« TOI... MOI... LE SOL... MAINTENANT! »

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ensuite, alors je vais vous laisser imaginer. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'en voulant entrer dans la pièce ,Ermite fut choqué et marcha à reculons la bouche grande ouverte, interloqué, stupéfait, abasourdi, et tituba puis tomba comme une merde dans l'escalier.


	17. Bordel de Cyr-Godefroy

Euh, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour ce chapitre.

C'est Godefroy qui voulait du Goderix! (comment ça dénonce et que j'assume pas)

Bon, j'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça. Et j'ai un peu souffert aussi. Parce-que mon cerveau a la sale manie d'imaginer ce que j'écris. Et c'est pas glorieux pour le coup.

Bref, euh. J'espère ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts.

J'espère que tu apprécies cette attention.

* * *

><p>Cyrix avait beau cumulé les infidélités, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux. Hélas, celle-ci ne semblait pas, ou plus, éprouver quoique ce soit envers la mère au foyer à temps partiel. Et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle souffrait donc de cet amour non réciproque, tout en se lamentant. Elle se ressassait sans arrêt qu'elle aurait dû se lier à une autre personne plutôt qu'à cet homme ; homme qui préférait serrer la main à un taupiqueur au lieu de l'entraîner dans une grotte humide. Cyrix se sentait clairement offensée et humiliée. Alors peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle batifolait auprès de tous ces hommes. Mais elle restait éternellement insatisfaite. Cependant, elle avait longuement réfléchi à un plan machiavélique qui lui permettrait de se retrouver seule avec son crush. Le pauvre homme ciblé était loin d'imaginer qu'il exerçait une telle attraction sur Cyrix. Et puis, comment réagirait-il à la demande explicite de la femme de son propre frère?<p>

Les deux adolescents de la maison avaient entrepris d'officialiser leur relation à leur manière, en s'émancipant quelques jours du reste de la famille. Ils passeraient un week-end à l'appartement de Noru-Da (cf. la fic "123Noru-Da parce-que c'est cute"). Pendant ce temps, Taï rejoindrait Neku pour y passer un peu de temps. Après tout, quatre ans de relation pour des gosses de huit ans c'est genre... énorme. Il paraîtrait même que les deux gamins avaient déjà procédé à des pratiques plus "olé-olé" que Luna et Noru-Da. Et enfin, Ermite avait décidé d'aller camper dans les bois pour une raison inconnue. Quoique, "inconnue" très pas vraiment le terme adéquat. MAIS VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS SAVOIR. Bref. Et du coup. eT DU COUP. Cyrix se retrouvait seule avec son beau-frère. Celui-ci avait bien tenté de se tirer en douce mais la baraque semblait obéir à une sorte de force psychique qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les portes et les fenêtres. Non, en fait, la mère maquerelle de la maison (aka Cyrix) avait barricadé toutes les issues. Elle le voulait son tête-à-tête. Seulement Godefroy —ouaip, il est pas aussi con que ça finalement (keur sur ta fesse gauche ; te vexe pas)— avait été mis au courant de ses machinations. Enfin, cela dit, il n'avait rien foutu pour y échapper. Oh, il avait bien tenté de quitter la maison, mais il n'y avait pas mis du sien. Sinon, il serait probablement déjà très loin de cet endroit. Il semblait connaître les risques encourus, et pourtant. ET POURTANT. Il restait là, totalement serein. Mais... Cyrix, quoi, putain. Comment pouvait-il, ne serait-ce que rester calme, à l'idée que cet odieux personnage n'ait des pensées cochonnes le mêlant. Évidemment, tout le monde supposait qu'il ne ressentait plus rien à l'égard de cette demie-femme. MOI AUSSI JE LE PENSAIS PUTAIN. Enfin, je pensais qu'il était gay. Euh, wait, on s'égare. Quoiqu'il en soit, il restait assis sur le sofa, feuilletant un livre. Comme d'habitude. Il n'était même pas inquiet de voir Cyrix s'agiter près de lui.

Un silence pesant régnait. C'était très dérangeant. Enfin, les deux boloss n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre. Ils s'occupaient tout les deux, séparément. Quand soudain, la femme aux lunettes aussi noires que ton âme prit la parole.

« Au fait, tu aimes les accessoires? »

Godefroy releva lentement la tête. Bien sûr, il comprenait le double-sens évident de la phrase. OUI PARCE-QUE BON, C'EST PAS PARCE-QUE CYRIX ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LA CUISINE QUE LÀ, TOUT DE SUITE, IL PARLAIT DE SPATULES PUTAIN. Enfin, ça dépend, si la spatule s'insère... OHOH *dauphin* ON SE CALME. E. Il claqua son livre sans mettre de marque-page (thug life).

« Ça dépend, répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

- Tu utilises souvent du sopalin? »

Là, par contre, il la fixa, interpellé. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'utilité d'un sopalin dans une situation très intime.

« Non parce-que je vais mettre la table, là, anticipa Cyrix. Faut bien manger, non? »

Alors peut-être que, finalement, elle parlait réellement de choses tout à fait normales. Non pas que les accessoires sexuels soient immoraux. ATTENDEZ QUOI. Bref. Godefroy s'insulta en son for intérieur pour avoir osé songer à de pareilles choses. _Je ne suis qu'un pitoyable coureur de remparts._ Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage à l'aide de sa b- de ses mains afin de chasser toutes ces atrocités qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. OUI PARCE-QU'IL FAUT SAVOIR QU'IL N'EST PAS SI CLEAN QUE ÇA, LE GODEFROY. Même IRL (comment ça trashtalk). (Tkt bb je dirai rien). (oH WELL SHIT).

« Ah euh, bon je sais pas, tu peux mettre ce que tu veux » lâcha-t-il, troublé par lui-même.

Ça se trouve, en fait, il voulait de Cyrix. D'ailleurs, c'était assez étrange, vu que, lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait catégoriquement refusé de l'enlacer. Et là ; et bien maintenant, c'était elle qui réclamait. Elle avait exprimé devant tout le monde ses envies. Elle n'avait pas caché qu'elle était désireuse de son corps. Tandis que lui, était passé à autre chose. Il s'était même inscrit sur adoeptunmec . com , sous le sublime pseudo de "_GOGO-DEFROY"_. Mais ça n'avait rien donné. C'était très triste. Et voilà que tous ses feels refaisaient surface. Il pensait sincèrement pouvoir gérer ce soir. La schlasser si besoin, lui foutre un kick sur la colonne vertébrale et aller se coucher sans le moindre souci. Et bien, tout ses plans tombaient à l'eau les uns après les autres. Céderait-il à la tentation? Alors que Cyrix l'espérait de tout coeur en se défoulant sur la pauvre chipolata dans la poêle (haha, Cyrix qui utilise une poêle, mdr celui qui comprend c'est un génie) alors que Godefroy mâchait —oui, oui, littéralement, MÂCHER— les pages d'un livre pour se soulager. Déstresser. Singulière manière de faire retomber l'anxiété. M'enfin, voilà quoi, il faisait partie de la famille Vox Makers, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être si étrange.

En complément, Cyrix avait cuisiné des pâtes. Des macaronis. OUI, IL N'AVAIT CUISINÉ QUE DES CHOSES PHALLIQUES POUR ÉGAYER SON PARTENAIRE. Et en dessert, il y avait des banana split. Inutile de vous décrire la manière dont il pensait disposer les boules de glace. Mais le problème était qu'après avoir mangé intégralement le premier tome de l'Encyclopédie qui traînait dans une des bibliothèques —GENRE ET TOUT, en fait c'est juste pour paraître intelligents, mais ils lisent jamais des livres—, Godefroy n'avait plus faim du tout. Mais il savait également que délaisser Cyrix lui ferait énormément de peine. Et cela réduirait à néant son kokoro. Si toutefois elle en avait un. Ce qui pouvait être sérieusement remis en question. Enfin bref. Il resterait à table avec elle. À condition qu'elle le laisse jouer à Pokémon. Elle n'aurait pas le choix de toute façon. Entre un Mentali et une Cyrix, Godefroy irait forcément vers cette boule de poils violette. Éwai, Jerk Godefroy.

Tandis que Cyrix mordait voracement dans la chipolata, Godefroy chassait les chromatiques. Il foutait du jus(_hope mdr) partout. ET BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST PUTAIN DE MALSAIN. Honnêtement, je m'excuse pour ça. Et aussi pour foutre des commentaires en plein milieu de la fic. Reprenons. Il ne voulait pas vraiment de Mentali vert, parce-que, sincèrement, c'est assez laid. Mais cela représentait une excuse valable. Cyrix paraîssait tout de même attristée que son amour secret ne daigne même pas croquer dans sa nourriture.

« Tu veux pas manger la saucisse? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, non j'ai pas faim, répondit aussitôt Godefroy en eructant. (baaaaaah. èwé)

- Tu veux ma saucisse alors?

- QU-QUOI? »

Il avait sursauté et balancé sa 3DS à l'autre bout de la table.

« Je veux dire, j'ai déjà mangé la moitié donc tu peux prendre juste le reste...

- AH MAIS TU PEUX FAIRE EN SORTE QUE TES PROPOS NE SOIENT PAS SI SUBJECTIFS?!

- Coquin, va » mumura Cyrix en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant d'emporter la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine —et de changer de pantalon, vous savez pourquoi.

En fait, c'était très bizarre. On entendait juste Cyrix mastiquer, Godefroy hurler lorsqu'il brisait une chaîne pour avoir son chromatique ; quelquefois il râlait pour des choses futiles. Mais, hormis ça, c'était le blanc total. Très frustrant.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il va se passer dans la chambre tout à l'heure, dit Cyrix en revenant avec ses banana bite.

- Oua- euh quoi. Putain sérieux arr-

- Bah, quand on jouera à Melee sur la GameCube en haut! Tu as l'esprit mal placé. Genre, dans tes couil-

- oK ON ARRÊTE TOUT JE VAIS ALLER ME REPOSER ALLEZ À TOUTE. »

Et, sur ces mots, Godefroy partit à toute allure dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait. Il s'allongea sur le lit, et brancha sa 3DS ainsi que son téléphone. Puis il s'adonna à une pratique très bizarre. Il se mit alors à imiter des "miaous" en boucle. En fait, il comptait auditionner en secret pour être sélectionné pour faire les bruitages officiels des chats dans le prochain "Nintendogs + cats" sur New 3DS. Mais personne n'était au courant, et personne ne devait l'être. Enfin, il s'entraîna sur SSB, après avoir abandonné la chasse aux chromatiques. Mais Cyrix ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle rejoignit le pauvre Godefroy. Comme il avait son casque sur les oreilles, il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une paire de main se poser sur lui qu'il sursauta.

« AH BÂTARD! hurla-t-il.

- Quoi, j'ai les mains froides? hasarda Cyrix. Je vais vérifier attends. »

Il entreprit de les glisser dans un endroit un petit peu spécial mais Godefroy ne se laissa pas faire.

« Hé wesh tu fais quoi là, s'indigna-t-il. T'as cru tu pouvais tout faire comme ça et tout?

- La dernière fois, ton corps était tout à moi ; souviens-toi, le jour de mon mariage, dans les toilettes... Tu n'avais pas refusé.

- MAIS ON ÉTAIT BOURRÉS OK. ET PUIS JE LE VOULAIS PAS. JE ME SUIS SENTI SOUILLÉ PENDANT UNE SEMAINE.

- Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a souillé...

- AH MAIS AH BERK AH NON JE- ARRÊTE STOP C'EST- »

Il se boucha les oreilles. Pas question d'entendre cette vieille folle avide de sexe une seconde de plus. Mais bientôt, il sentit à nouveau ces mains moites se poser sur les siennes. Godefroy se déplaça en bondissant. Il ne voulait pas que cette bête le touche. C'était si désagréable. Il voulait sortir de la pièce, mais l'ordure avait pris le soin de la fermer à clef. Il était pris au piège. Ok putain ça ressemble genre à un scénario de viol omfg je peux pas laisser passer ça. Le pauvre homme se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce. Cyrix s'approcha et posa sa tête sur son épaule en enveloppant son torse de ses bras poilus. Il tenta d'hurler mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. IL AVAIT MIS SA B- (non je rigole c'est juste que ce tebé avait oublié de respirer donc forcément ça devenait compliquer de crier). Et bien, visiblement, c'était peine perdue. Quitte à devoir procéder, autant le faire avec volonté. Bien fait, Cyrix risquerait de ne plus l'embêter avant belle lurette (l'expression périmée putain). Godefroy se retourna donc —il eut peur en voyant sa belle-sœur si proche de lui ET PUTAIN ÇA FAIT GENRE INCESTUEUX COMME ÇA C'EST IMMONDE PARDON EXCUSEZ-MOI— et la poussa sur le lit. Bon, et bien.

« AH, TU ACCEPTES ENFIN DE FAIRE UNE PARTIE DE SUPER SMASH BROS.? s'exclama Cyrix.

- QUOI? PUTAIN QUOI?

- Non je rigole putain, allez viens là. »

(Vous savez que j'ai longuement hésite : dois-je écrire quelque chose d'explicite et de sérieux ou un truc absurde et drôle, parce-qu'entre nous imaginer Godefroy et Cyrix, j'sais pas si vous voyez bien, c'est genre affreux non? JE SAIS PAS MAIS VOILÀ. Alors, euh, bonne survie. Et Godefroy, je te demande pardon. NON EN FAIT c'est bien fait pour toi. :3)

Godefroy se jeta donc sur la femme qui s'offrait à lui. Mais il avait bloqué sa chemise dans sa fermeture éclair. Du coup, il se prit l'un des coins du lit en plein dans la gueule. Et il se roula de douleur au sol. En hurlant. Cyrix descendit du lit en se ramassant aussi, parce-que il n'y a pas deux sans trois (et qu'elle se prit les pieds dans Godefroy en allant le voir). Elle s'accroupit près de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas, j'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais je vais pas mourir, je vais juste avoir une énorme bosse, merde, s'écria Godefroy qui souffrait le martyre.

- Une plus grosse bosse encore que celle que j'ai à mon pantalon actuellement?

- COMMENT ÇA? »

Il roula sur le côté en mode ninja pour échapper à Cyrix.

« Tu es... devenu un homme? lui demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de conserver son calme.

- Quand on a fait l'amour la première fois, le processus venait tout juste de commencer. Et entre temps, oui, on peut dire que je suis devenue un homme...

- MAIS TU AS DES BOOBS PUTAIN?! COMMENT, QUE, QU-

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce-pas? TU VAS QUAND MÊME ME NI-

- EUH JE NE SAIS PAS. »

Raclement de gorge.

« BON OK. »

Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et l'aida à se relever. Et là, ils restèrent un long instant à se fixer le blanc des yeux pour l'un, et dans le noir des lunettes pour l'autre. Ils ne dirent rien durant plusieurs minutes. Vu que Batmad_dog espionnait la scène à travers la fenêtre, une légère brise leur caressait la nuque, ce qui fit frisonner Cyrix. Godefroy s'empressa alors de la prendre dans ses bras, parce-que bon, voilà, au fond, il est pas si méchant (je crois, je suis pas sûre). Puis elle passa ses mains autour de son cou. Batmad_dog installa une ambiance romantique axée sexe grâce à la lumière tamisée et déguerpit. Avant de quitter la maison pour de bon, il distingua les deux amants s'embrasser langoureusement.

Il ôta son masque ainsi que sa cape, qu'il posa sur son épaule.

« Encore une mission de réussie pour Batmad_dog... »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il disparut et ne réapparut jamais. Et le Goderix devint officiel après leur partie de jambe en l'air.


	18. Superbordelmarché

Je me base des fois sur des faits réels.

Cependant je ne vous révèle pas lesquels, leaule.

Que dire de plus suus.

(Pour l'astérisque que vous allez croiser à un moment dans le texte, se référer à la fin)

* * *

><p>« Luna, descends du caddie tout de suite, tu vas le péter GROS bâtard! »<p>

Cyrix s'avança et poussa de toutes ses forces l'adolescent recroquevillé dans la cage roulante. Il resta blotti en position fœtale plusieurs secondes avant de s'écraser sur le sol avec la grâce d'une maman tyrannosaure unijambiste. Il roula quelques mètres sans se soucier de cette chute et ce fut un klaxon qui le tira de ses songes. Il se releva aussitôt avant de jeter sa chaussure sur le pare-brise. La voiture détala instantanément, emportant avec elle la pauvre basket gauche de Luna. Quel boloss aussi. Il passait pour un véritable con ; ce qu'il était, somme toute —mais cute ok Il rejoignit le groupe qui se dirigeait rapidement vers l'entrée du supermarché. Une profonde rage jaillit de ses profondeurs (wait wat) lorsqu'il aperçut sa petite soeur sagement assise dans le caddie. ALORS QUE LUI N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT?! Il se proposa gentiment à pousser lui-même le chariot, ce que Cyrix lui autorisa. Mais en fait, il partit à l'opposé pour le déposer dans le plus grand des calmes et des respects au fond du parking. Et malgré les cris d'agonie de Taï, personne ne réagit. Tant mieux. CELA DIT. SANS CADDIE C'EST DIFFICILE DE FAIRE DES COURSES. Donc il se résigna et revint finalement la queue entre les jambes —ok, ça c'était parce-que Noru-Da était là, mais là n'est pas la question. Les trois adultes ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien et parlaient de vive voix sur le chemin. Ce n'était pas plus mal. ENFIN APRÈS TOUT CE N'ÉTAIT PAS COMME SI ILS ÉTAIENT SOUVENT ATTENTIFS AUX ENFANTS. Enfin, en ce qui concernait Luna et Noru, cela les enchantaient bien de jouir de cette paix en permanence. Sinon ils ne pourraient pas faire leurs affaires sans être dérangés. Bon, fin de cette parenthèse douteuse. L'adolescent fonça volontaire dans Godefroy afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était de son devoir désormais de s'occuper de sa nièce. Et celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de pousser le caddie, en gros soumis qu'il était —non, je rigole. Ils se dépêchèrent de gagner les rayons, histoire de quitter plus rapidement encore cet endroit. Car, Cyrix était bien la seule et l'unique membre de la famille à aimer ce genre de lieu. Enfin, surtout puisque la lingerie était à bas prix et qu'elle pouvait tout essayer. ABSOLUMENT TOUT. Et ne s'en privait pas. Après, cela ne déplaisait pas à Godefroy non plus. Je veux dire, d'être ici. Pas de mettre de la lingerie fine. Enfin, il fait ce qu'il veut, je ne jugerai pas. Mais je disais ça principalement pour les livres. Il nous cache des choses. Je veux voir ça put— ALLONS BON, JE ME REPRENDS. Il allait régulièrement chercher des bouquins quelconques. Il s'absentait quelques minutes pour voir les nouveautés, et juger de la qualité des ouvrages, et du contenu. Étant d'un naturel capricieux, il lui arrivait d'avoir recours à des méthodes correspondant peu aux normes de bienséance inscrites dans ce monde. Et, par ça, je sous-entends qu'il... FOUT RÉGULIÈREMENT LE BORDEL DANS LES RAYONS, OUI. Attendez, vous n'avez jamais vu un Godefroy contrarié —à vrai dire, moi non plus, mais ça doit être drôle— parce-qu'il ne trouve pas le bouquin qu'il recherche —enfin, je croyais qu'il les avait déjà tous achetés, mais passons. Le genre d'homme à chouiner tout en dévalisant les étagères. Genre, il fait tout tomber. Il met son bras, au niveau des bouquins, il avance lentement, ET LES FAIT TOUS TOMBER UN À UN. Des fois même, lorsqu'il s'agit d'auteurs qu'il n'estime pas, il va même jusqu'à marcher dessus. Enfin bref, vous m'avez comprise. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, et bien Chan-Au (ouaip, Auchan à l'envers, t'as quoi contre ma créativité?) avait savamment placé un garde de sorte à ce qu'aucun livre ne soit encore maltraité. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité de Godefroy. Non, je rigole, bien entendu. Il s'était rendu, comme à son habitude, dans le rayon des romans. Et il s'était mis à chercher quelque chose. Ou, du moins, c'était son excuse pour arpenter encore et toujours cette partie du supermarché. Et, encore une fois, inévitablement, il JETAIT, OUI CETTE FOIS-CI, IL JETAIT LES LIVRES PAR TERRE. Il avait même lancé un tome des Misérables sur un enfant innocent qui passait non loin et qui s'était écroulé comme une petite merde sur le sol moquetteux. Mais, ça, Godefroy s'en fichait. Du moment que ce n'était pas Shindehaï qui était malmenée, il ne réagissait pas. Seulement, l'homme chargé de garder ces lieux apparut à l'autre bout du rayon. Et il aperçut le fourbe homme détruire les ouvrages un à un. Horreur damnation.

« Écoutez monsieur, on peut vous aider, c'est une addiction qui se soigne très bien, vous savez. C-ce n'est pas grave, posez ce livre. On peut régler ça dans le calme...

- JAMAIS! »

À ces mots, Godefroy prit de l'élan et lança le livre Twilight qu'il tenait dans la main. Et il atterrit dans la gueule du type qui ne faisait que son boulot. ALALA. Décidément, rien pour arrêter ce pauvre homme rendu fou par sa passion pour la littérature. Quoiqu'il en soit, il décida bien vite de quitter les lieux du crime, auquel cas il serait pris pour responsable de tout ce désordre. Il se cassa même la gueule en voulant repartir, car il glissa sur l'une des grosses merdes jeunesse. Il s'éclata par terre de manière assez spectaculaire —JE VEUX VOIR ÇA. Il traversa le supermarché calmement afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était un crime. MAIS, EN FAIT, OUI. POUR LUI ÇA L'ÉTAIT. HORS-LA-LOI THUG LIFE GODEFROY MAGGLE. Il croisa Luna et Noru-Da qui se dirigeait vers les surgelés, tandis qu'il continuait sa route en direction de Cyrix qu'il apercevait au loin.

Les deux adolescents devaient tout simplement prendre des glaces, parce-que c'est bon et tout le monde aime ça. Et qu'ils faisaient vraiment chier et que donc il fallait trouver quelque chose pour les occuper. Mais personne n'avait songé à leurs bolosseries. Et ce fut une grave erreur. D'une part, ils mirent un bon quart d'heure à trouver où étaient rangés les glaces, alors qu'en fait ils regardaient le compartiment des cordons bleus. D'autre part, Noru-Da fit un véritable caprice pour avoir DES GLACES SPÉCIALES, ces trucs bien dégueulasses qui PLAISENT AUX ENFANT. Sauf qu'il ne restait plus qu'une boîte. Au fond du congélo. Bon, et bien tant pis. Luna ouvrit la porte et son copain s'y aventura. SAUF QUE CET ABRUTI S'Y CASSA LA GUEULE ET QUE LUNA Y ENTRA AUSSI POUR L'AIDER SAUF QU'ILS SE RETROUVÈRENT TOUT LES DEUX BLOQUÉS À L'INTÉRIEUR. O U I. VRAIMENT. Ça ne vous coûte rien. ENFIN BREF. C'était assez hilarant, mais euh. ME DEMANDEZ PAS COMMENT ILS ONT FAIT? GENRE ON PEUT ENTRER DANS DES CONGÉLATEURS VOUS SAVEZ. JE NE COMPRENDS PAS.

Alors que les deux adolescents "batifolaient" joyeusement dans cet endroit glacé —dont la température augmentait, cela dit, compte tenu de l'ambiance torride— et assez étroit qui les forçait à se monter dessus et se contorsionner de façon très subjective, les autres continuaient plus ou moins paisiblement les courses. Ermite s'était cependant écarté du groupe et avait furtivement gagné le rayon des paquets de céréales. Mais pourquoi donc, me direz-vous? Et bien, en fait, il collectionnait des jouets. Des toupies, plus précieusement ; pour les faire tourner dans le vide, vide, tourner dans le vide, vide. Et tourner lui aussi (comme les socialistes). Bon, il en profitait pour piquer quelques poignées de céréales parce-qu'il avait la dalle, et Cyrix le ciment, et qu'il comptait faire une terrasse. Mais, ils passeraient au rayon bricolage plus tard. Par contre, il commençait à en avoir sérieusement ras le cul de ne pas trouver la fameuse toupie super-rare-de-ta-mère-le-bouquetin. C'est pas qu'il avait déjà le peignoir rempli de toupie —dont une hors-série constamment titillée par la présence de la jeune femme à sa gauche. Derrière lui s'entassaient moult paquets de céréales, et comme il s'était rendu à Chan-Au pieds nus, il avait des miels pops entre les orteils et des crunch écrasés sous les pieds. Et des coco pops —olala, placements de produits. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était assez gênant. Pendant ce temps, Cyrix poussait silencieusement le caddie où siégeait sa fille, tandis que son beau-frère progressait d'un allure nonchalante très agaçante.

« Grouille ton cul, tête de pine, souffla la femme au foyer à temps partiel.

- Gratin de merde, rétorqua Godefroy dans un soupir.

- Manche à couille.

- Balais à bite.

- Cul à perle hama. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard haineux. Mais que s'était-il donc bien passé après la fameuse nuit? (Hé, j'espère que ce Goderix vous a plu, j'ai choqué Godefroy, semble-t-il, et il me juge). En tout cas, Cyrix ne semblait plus rien éprouver pour cet homme —oui j'ai l'art et la manière de mettre fin à des relations mdr. Et c'était peut-être mieux. Mais Godefroy voulait Taï. Pas pour faire des choses avec, NON. PUTAIN. Mais parce-qu'il voulait sa fille, tout simplement. Lui coiffre les cheveux, l'habiller cutement, lui faire des bons petits plats de nutella, la faire travailler dans des mines. Attends qu— OUBLIEZ CETTE DERNIÈRE PROPOSITION. L'aimer, et transformer tout cet amour qu'il ne peut pas offrir à une femme ou un homme en tendre amour innocent père-fille. Il se contenterait toute sa vie de ses waifus : Sade et Mirabeau. *petite larme* Mais pour l'instant, il attendait le moment propice pour réclamer sa garde. Après tout, ça faisait désormais vingt longues années qu'il économisait pour acheter son propre chez lui et remonter la pente —vous avez cru qu'il avait vingt-trois ans, alors qu'en fait, il en a quarante-deux, lol— et cette date approchait. Trop occupé à parler par SMS —oui, Godefroy sait utiliser la technologie— avec son téléphone moyennâgeux, il ne prêta même pas attention à Cyrix le gros sac qui shoota violemment dans le caddie, comme ça et qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il s'était même mangé la barre en tombant et il gisait désormais au sol, gémissant. Dans sa chute, il avait malencontreusement poussé le chariot qui filait désormais à toute allure. Paniqué, Godefroy s'élança à la poursuite du caddie. Il marcha sur Cyrix —ça fit un bruit de "pwouet" lorsque son pied se posa sur son booty— et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'enjamber, il chuta et roula au sol. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Il se releva, torturé par les cris perçants de sa fille. _Ce foutu handicap, _songea-t-il, _h'avais oublié qu-que je ne s-sais pas... COURIR_! Une petite larme perla sur sa joue, comme si c'était une véritable torture... Après tout, cela l'était puet-être. Imaginez, à chaque fois que vous faites des foulées trop rapides, votre corps vous fait "LOLNOP" et vous vous croûtez comme du sale crottin. Et, dans ce cas présent, c'était absolument désagréable d'être impuissant face à la détresse de son enfant. Godefroy reprit la marche, déterminé toutefois.

« TIENS BON, TAÏ, J'ARRIVE! » hurla-t-il.

(Par pitié, prenez deux secondes pour imaginer Godefroy en train de marcher à deux à l'heure en croyant qu'il est super rapide, le poing brandi, le regard fixé sur un caddie deux voire trois fois plus rapide que lui, hurlant et extrêmement sérieux. Merci)

Alors que Cyrix ne bougeait pas son boule (écrabouillé) et semblait dormir sur le sol, son beau-frère allait à toute allure —lol tout est relatif mon cher Watson (attends quoi je me suis trompée de référ— pour sauver sa fille dont le caddie s'était déjà crashé depuis une bonne minute dans un tas de paquets de papier cul. Sa cible ne semblait pas morte. Du moins, pas comme la vieille mamie qu'elle avait heurtée avec son chariot. Godefroy souleva chacun des rouleaux afin de secourir Shindehaï.

« TONTONTONTONTON, s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut extirpée de ces soyeux tissus à fesse.

- SHHHHHHT, fit aussitôt son oncle en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche.

- TU ES LENT TON— »

Alors qu'elle marmonnait encore et toujours, il releva le caddie et la remit dedans avant de déguerpir —apparemment, il serait partis tellement vite qu'il aurait manqué de se ramasser par terre, lol. Tiens, en parlant de tomber comme une merde, où était passé Cyrix? Elle avait roulé sur le sol et finissait sa course dans le rayon où Ermite sévissait. Il avait des cracottes émiettées dans les cheveux et les lunettes —à un moment, son époux s'était trompé de boîte, quel tebé. Ils étaient en train de foutre un sacré bordel dans le Chan-au. Pendant ce temps, les deux ados étaient parvenus à s'extirper du congélo. Ils étaient réchauffés mutuellement, donc ça allait. Ils passèrent devant le rayon cosmétique. Parfun, déo, maquillage et tout le toutim. Pas leur étalage de prédilection, somme toute.

« Ouh, que-vois? C'est hideux! »

Une jeune femme, visiblement employée, s'avança vers eux.

« Elle veut quoi cette etup? murmura Ishigata, ayant très bien remarqué la boîte qu'elle représentait.

- Je fais partie de [insérer ici une entreprise d'épilation] et je suis ici pour représenter note enseigne. Je crois que vous avez besoin de conseil.*

- Non TG » répondit l'abrégeur.

Noru-Da attrapa la main de son copain. Il n'était pas confiant. Luna serra le poing. Il n'avait qu'à lui marave la gueule à cette pouf.

« Il faut y remédier, reprit-elle. J'ai le matériel si vous voulez qu'on procède maintenant.

- MAIS MANGE DU POULET TOI! hurla Ishigata.

- Attendez, vous vous sentirez mieux après, TKT.

- HÉ MAIS NORU TU FAI—

- VA-T-EN, VILE SORCIÈRE DÉPUCELÉE PAR UN SOMBRERO, s'exclama Noru-Da. ARRIÈRE! »

Elle feulait et semblait déterminée. Luna s'interposa entre les deux. Il attrapa un parfum quelconque et pshita les yeux de la folle.

« TIRE-TOI MAINTENANT! » dit-il en le prenant par la main.

Entraîné par le mouvement de foule, Godefroy —qui en fait voulait s'acheter de l'after-shave, même s'il n'a pas de barbe— les suivit en courant, ce qui fit qu'il se ramassa au sol comme la merde (cute) qu'il était, sur le tapis. Il quitta le rayon en rampant. Ils fuirent tout les trois. Ermite avait profité de ses quelques minutes de répit pour se réfugier au rayon fromagerie. Il avait développé une terrible fascination pour le guyère.

« J'aime bien le gruyère. Il est pourvu de trous. Comme Cyrix et ses orifices. Oh, si seulement elle était un fromage. Moelleux, flexible. C'est parfait. »

Seulement l'intéressée passait à côté lorsqu'il avait susurré ces mots. Elle était si émue. Jamais il n'avait été si romantique encore. Peut-être était-il temps de renouer, tout les deux. Peut-être bien, en effet. EN TOUT CAS, ILS ALLAIENT DEVOIR QUITTER RAPIDEMENT CET ENDROIT PARCE-QUE LE GARDE POURSUIVAIT ENCORE GODEFROY ET COMME IL NE SAVAIT PAS COURIR IL SE CASSAIT LA GUEULE TOUTES LES TRENTE SECONDES MAIS VU QU'IL VOULAIT LEUR ÉCHAPPER, IL SE RELEVAIT. Ce qui créa donc une boucle infinie. Mais il était crevé alors il arrêta de courir.

Sa course le mena au fameux rayon bricolage, et il fut pris d'une certaine nostalgie en apercevant tous ces outils. Il voulait tous les prendre et les serrer contre lui, en souvenir de Cassie et Justin.

« Les canalisations sont notre voix » murmura-t-il.

Ermite apparut derrière lui, deux marteaux portés au niveau de ses yeux.

« REGARD BRICOLEUR » hurla-t-il.

Godefroy prit peur et partit à l'opposé. Et il se casse ENCORE UNE FOIS LA GUEULE parce-qu'il s'était tiré trop vite.

* * *

><p>*J'ai écrit cette partie sans réellement y prêter attention, puis finalement je me suis dit que ça ferait pas de mal de se moquer un peu de ces enfoirés qui ont comme but dans la vie de se moquer du mono-sourcil de Noru-Da. C'est genre hyper méchant et puis vous pouvez profiter de la vidéo sans porter votre attention dessus si ça vous dérange tant. Noru il est cute ok alors shhhhhht.<p> 


End file.
